A Little Burst of Sunlight
by Lunar Mist
Summary: Sunburst was used to her mommy always being there, so what will she do when her mommy passed to the Matrix and leaves her with all these strangers even if they are Autobots ? Where is Daddy when you need him? Post-RoTF rated for cybertronian swears.
1. A fallen warrior and her child

Breem- 8.3 minutes

Joor- 6 hours

Orn- 2 weeks

Deca-orn- 20 weeks

Vorn- 83 years

Danni- TF version of the word "mommy" (Though I don't think I use it in this fic, but just in case.)

Danniluk- TF version of "mother"

Opi- "daddy"

Opiluk- "father"

**::Comm. link::**

"Cybertronian speak."

"_English speak."_

Disclaimer: I have seen the term "carrying hold" all over , but I first saw it in Karategal's fic Youngling. So I'm giving her the credit for it. I don't own Transformers, however, I do own the storyline and all OCs.

* * *

-Chapter 1-

Solarwind sprinted past the bodies of broken mechs that were scattered across the Autobot refugee settlement. Her spark was thrumming with fear. Fear not only for herself, but for the sparkling nestled in her carrying hold. Not ten joors ago, the Autobot camp had received a message from Optimus Prime himself, inviting all Autobots to regroup on a planet that called itself "Earth". Immediately after the message had been picked up by communication, the small base had started preparing for departure to the organic planet. Before the group could leave, though, the contingent had been discovered by the enemy. All able-bodied mechs had jumped into action, trying to defend the other Autobots. Unfortunately, it didn't take long for the Decepticons to overpower and push past the small group of Autobots.

So, now, Solarwind was fleeing for her life and her creation's life. Claxons blared as she dashed through an entrance only known by fellow Special Ops bots. She sent another wave of love and reassurance through her creator bond to her sparkling, as she had been doing periodically for the last ten breems during the attack. As she closed the entrance to the tunnel, she flicked down her black-tinted visor over her optics and moved her sensory door panels on her back closer together to keep them from scratching against the walls. The left half of her visor brought up specific areas where groups of Decepticons were gathered above ground so that she could avoid those areas, while her other half brought up schematics for escape routes. She sent out a scan to see if there were _any _Autobots were still alive on the base. When the scan came up negative, Solarwind had to fight back a wave of grief and panic. There would be no one to find and protect her sparkling from the enemy if she was struck down. The panic was quickly replaced by determination, and the grief with anger. If nobody else could protect her sparkling, then she'd just make sure she didn't get caught. After all, she was a saboteur. Disappearing was her forte.

She quickly mapped her escape route and started moving. She was silent on her feet and moved with speed. She was the definition of double-tasking, as she ran scans on her surroundings, sent love to her child, attempted to communicate with any Autobot nearby, and made her escape. She slowed when she got near her allotted exit to scan for enemies, then shot out into the open. Shots were instantly fired as she continued her getaway. Though a few shots nicked her, but none were life-threatening. Solarwind hurtled over the mangled corpse of an unlucky Decepticon and continued her flight, her panel sensors held tightly up as she used them to scan for any enemies around her. She was almost home-free when the crippling shot came. It barely missed her spark, but it ripped through her hold. The sound of her sparkling crying out in pain was the worst torture she could ever experience. She swiftly ran a scan on her offspring and was relieved to find that the shot had only skimmed the child's upper arm. Not lethal, but painful, none-the-less. The wound that the shot had caused the adult femme _was_ lethal, though. She now knew that she didn't have long before her spark left for the Matrix. As it was, blue energon had already been leaking from holes and cuts in her armor, and the newly added wound was beginning to push her systems to the edge. She had to get to Earth quickly. She pulled in her energy to activate her transformation sequence. Her body whirred and clanked as it shifted into her space-travel form. She activated her main thrusters and routed all her energy to her navigation system and those thrusters.

oOoOoOoOo

It was one of the most hated jobs on the base, the one that anyone would pay to avoid: monitor duty. The Decepticons were ridiculously quiet after the Fallen's defeat, and no new bots had come in since Skidz and Mudflap's memorable landing in the Pacific Ocean ("Yo, man, wha's all dis _wet_ stuffs." "I dunno. Yo, Skidz, check out dis organic!" "Hey, now, why dey all runnin' away?" "Hey, organic! Hang out with a _real_ mech! Not that fleshy!" "You idiot! You scarin' dem all away!" Insert typical twin fight broken up by a not-very-amused Optimus Prime). Needless-to-say, nobot looked forward to the twelve monotonous hours they would spend in front of the Screens of Doom. Many Autobots even went as far to claim the screens were a secret weapon of Megatron's, made to drain morale and processor space. If not, then it was simply something created by Unicron himself. If anything, it definitely dragged down the hopes of Autobots waiting for sparkmates or siblings to come to Earth. After all, the Autobot leader had sent that message almost three Earth years ago.

These were Jazz's thoughts as he sat in front of the Screen of Doom. His optics were trained on the screen, taking in information, but his processor was somewhere else completely. It had been last year when Prime had discovered that with the use of the remaining shard of the Allspark, which had been found in Sam Witwicky's jacket, he could draw sparks back from the Well of Sparks. The Autobot leader had ordered Ratchet to repair Jazz's body a quickly as possible, an order that the CMO obeyed with haste. After all, they all missed the charismatic saboteur. The repairs took a week, and then with the help of the shard, Prime had revived his spark.

So where was he now? Bored, and completely tired of fighting. It was strange how dying had changed his thoughts. He felt so torn. He wanted to stop fighting to eliminate any chances of him leaving the world of the living again, but he wanted to keep fighting to keep his friends and any other innocent creature from experiencing death at the hands of their Decepticon foes. So, where did that leave him?

Jazz was wrapped up in these thoughts when the alert rose up on the screen. He glanced up at it, then did a double-take. A Cybertronian was coming in hot. The weak signal meant that the mech was injured. Not good.

**::Jazz t' Prime::**

**::This is Prime. What do you need, Jazz?::**

**::We got a signal comin' in pretty fast. It's weak, so ya might want t' get Ratch.::**

**::Acknowledged. I will be there in a breem. Prime out::** Jazz stared at the screen as the signal moved across the large map of America. Whoever it was must have gotten in a pretty big tussle. The signal was moving in a distinct path toward the Sahara Desert, so they'd have to take a jet there and back. His musings were interrupted by Optimus Prime and Ratchet walking in, Lennox in Prime's hand. The two officers strode up to the screen and studied it.

"_The signal is, indeed, very weak. We need to be there when he lands if we plan to save him,"_ Ratchet claimed. Prime nodded.

"_Understood. Lennox, can you obtain a cargo plane for us?" _Optimus asked the human in his hand. Lennox nodded and started barking commands into a communicator. Optimus looked at Jazz. _"We'll bring Ratchet, Ironhide, and the Arcee units for backup, in case this is a Decepticon."_ Jazz nodded and started relaying orders. It only took thirty minutes for the cargo plane to be loaded and launched.

oOoOoOoOo

Solarwind made a low keening noise when the atmosphere started heating up her frame. Her body hurt, and she was now on her emergency supply of energon. It was by a sheer force of will that she wasn't in stasis lock. She refused to let her body shut down when her sparkling needed her most. As it was, her baby was frightened and hurt. If Solarwind went into stasis lock, then it would leave her baby to deal with all its emotions by itself. Solarwind didn't want that. She had been sending a steady stream of love and reassurance over the bond ever since they had escaped. Now, as she moved through the atmosphere towards the barren wasteland of earth, she couldn't help but wonder what would happen when she offlined. Yes, she knew she was going to when she hit the ground. There was no getting around that. She had set aside a small amount of energy to help her transform one last time when she hit the ground so that her baby would have a chance to be freed from her hold. She just prayed that the Autobots got there before the Decepticons did.

She let out a cry of pain when she collided with the organic floor. Sand shot upwards from the impact and, but cushioned her as her travel form as it bounced two more times, then settled into the desert floor. She forced her energon-deprived systems to function as she transformed into her bi-pedal mode. She collapsed with a groan and slowly rolled onto her back, ignoring the shot of pain that went through her sensory panels at the movement.

She placed a hand over where her hold was. She could feel her daughter's fear and confusion. Solarwind ignored her feelings of pain and sent back feelings of love before blocking her bond completely. The sparkling gave a short cry of confusion, not understanding why there was no response from her mother's side of the bond, and tapped anxiously on the latched door of her creator's hold. Her only reply was a small groan, so the baby curled up against her danniluk's spark, shivering in fear and worry. She let out a worried chirrup when the spark behind started to dim.

"It's alright, sweetspark. Mommy's here," Solarwind soothed, even though she knew she wouldn't be for long. The femmebot pulled in some energy and activated her Autobot distress signal. Her spark flickered, and her systems stuttered as energon-loss slowly dragged her death closer. She heard another squeak of alarm from her hold and wanted to cry. Her child was so afraid, but she couldn't open the bond. Her creation would recover if she kept the bond closed. She didn't know if her sparkmate would, though. Perhaps the fact that her child lived would give him the reason to fight for life that he needed to survive the sparkshock.

Her waning attention was grabbed by the sound of a very large plane flying overhead. She forced her optics online and was greeted by the most amazing, if not ridiculous, sight. Optimus Prime was floating from the sky. Ratchet, the best medic she'd ever heard of, was floating right behind him, followed by the one mech that had always been Solarwind's inspiration, Jazz. She had always wanted to meet him, because he was the best in their business. Was this Primus' last gift? Was this an illusion? Solarwind didn't care, because now that they were here, she could pass to the Matrix without worrying about her child be captured. With the last of her energy, she unlocked her hold.

"I'll love you forever, my creation. Remember me." They were her last words. Her optics went dark, and her systems slowed down. She heard one last squeak of alarm, and her warm spark disappeared.

The plane turned and headed toward the ground to land, but Ratchet didn't care. His scanners and sensors were focused solely on the femme lying on the desert floor. He cut himself from the parachutes the moment her systems went offline. He rushed over to the femme's side and knelt down beside her. Optimus and Jazz were not far behind him, and the military personnel were already disembarking the plane. Ratchet ignored them as he ran scan after baffling scan. He sat back on his haunches as he tried in vain to figure out _this_ new medical mystery.

"Wha's wrong with 'er, Ratch?" Jazz asked as he slid to a stop beside the CMO.

"Well, all the femme's systems are offline, yet my scans are still detecting a small sparkbeat," he replied.

"Are you certain she is not alive?" Prime asked. Inside the deceased femme's hold, a small red bundle of wires and metal perked up at that voice. She recognized that voice! He had sent her mommy a message when they were in the camp! With a newly found determination, the sparkling crawled to the door-like hatch that closed off the hold to the rest of the world and started hitting it in an attempt to open it. It wasn't working all that well. If only she were strong like Mommy. Mommy could do _anything_.

"She is among the Matrix. Nobot could survive these wounds. She likely offlined from energon-loss," Ratchet stated.

"Hold up. Turn up yo'r audio r'ceptors," Jazz cut in abruptly. All three bots looked over at him. The lieutenant's expression was one of extreme concentration. His optics were focused on the femme. Hesitantly, Ratchet turned up the volume capacity of his audio receptors and was shocked to hear the sound of metal tapping metal.

"It can't be," he murmured. Surgical hands reached into the femme's chest cavity and gently pried open the metal door just in front of the spark chamber. The red sparkling inside had resorted to pushing very hard on the hatch. She let out a surprised squeak when the hatch suddenly slid open, and she rolled into the hand of an unsuspecting medic. She gave a sharp intake when the fingers curled around her protectively, and she quickly curled up, a typical sparkling defense.

Ratchet slowly lifted his hand out of the chest cavity to reveal his discovery: a red metal ball with two small sensory door wings sticking out. The sight was almost comical. He started running scans and found that the child was in almost perfect health. She had an injury on her left arm, and she was apparently contracting a virus. Ratchet looked up to see that he was now surrounded by Autobots and a few of the more trusting humans who knew that they wouldn't get stepped on.

"_What is that?"_ a human voice called out from Ironhide's hand.

"_Ratchet, is that…?"_ Arcee trailed off, worried that her words may jinx the situation. Ratchet smiled at the Cybertronians surrounding him.

"_Yes, Arcee, it is,"_ Ratchet stated. He carefully started brushing his fingers over sensitive wires on the sparkling's side as he spoke. _"This, Major Lennox,"_ he continued. The red sparkling squealed when Ratchet's hand skimmed over a more sensitive wire. She uncurled and giggled as the medic continued his tickle attack. _"is a sparkling."_ Now that the she was uncurled, Ratchet could see the blue energon running in a small stream down her arm.

"_Prime, hold her while I seal this,"_ Ratchet ordered. Optimus didn't hesitate to take the femling into his hands. She looked up at him curiously, her panels rising slightly. She blue optics widened as she cocked her head at him and clicked once.

"Hello, young one," the Prime greeted with a smile. The child's optics brightened, and her clicking sped up. Prime chuckled at her antics, as did ever other bot in the vicinity. The sound brought to her attention the other Cybertronians standing around, watching her. She chirped at the attention, then glanced down at the ground. She pointed at the fallen femme with the arm that Ratchet wasn't working on.

"Mommy," she said in Cybertronian.

"I thought as much," Ratchet mumbled as he continued his work. Arcee wheeled over to the child in Prime's hands.

"_I didn't know Solarwind had bonded_," she murmured as she studied the child. The sparkling recoiled from the scrutiny and curled into the Optimus' hand.

"_You knew this femme?"_ Ironhide asked.

"_Yes, we were friends at the academy. Chromia had weapons training with her. 'Wind was terrible with weapons. Amazing at hand-to-hand, though."_ Arcee frowned. "_I hope her sparkmate survives her passing."_

"_I'm finished. Let's get them back to base, so I can replace that seal with a more permanent one,"_ Ratchet stated. Prime nodded and lifted the small Cybertronian to his chassis.

"Mommy come?" the sparkling asked. Arcee, still having the programming of a youngling teacher, spoke up.

"Mommy got hurt really badly and went to the Matrix to see Primus. She's going to stay there with him and all her friends," Arcee answered softly. The sparkling stared at her, not completely understanding.

"Mommy gone?" she asked. Arcee nodded with a sad expression.

"Yes, Mommy's gone," she replied. Energon tears welled up in the child's eyes, and her door wings dropped downward, signifying that she now understood. She twisted around, trying to look down at Solarwind, but Prime's hands blocked her ability to see her.

"Mommy? Mommy, liars! Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" The sparkling's cries broke the sparks of all watching. Energon tears were leaking from her eyes as she struggled in Prime's hands, but the four foot sparkling was unable to escape the grasp of the thirty-two foot tall Autobot leader. "Mommy no leave! No leave me!" She broke down in sobs and curled into Prime's chest plates. Optimus frowned.

"_It is a pity one so young has to deal with this,"_ Optimus murmured. He hated this feeling. He was Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, yet he felt completely useless. Jazz moved to stand by his side.

"There, now, lil' femme. I's okay. She's happier up there. She can't get hurt anymore," Jazz comforted. The sparkling looked over at the saboteur, and her optics widened. She reached out her little arms to him, and Prime hesitated before holding her out to him. Jazz was shocked and slightly confused, but his visor hid his emotions. He lifted the femme into his servos and held her against his chassis over his spark. The child curled up and immediately started calming down. Her sobs turned to hiccups before completely fading away. "See? All betta," Jazz cooed. "Now, can ya tell meh what'cho father's designation is?" The sparkling looked up at him, staring for a few minutes before shaking her head "no".

"Can you tell us what your mother called you?" Arcee chimed in. The sparkling jumped at the voice and curled closer to Jazz.

"Sweetspark," she whispered. Jazz grinned in amusement while Arcee frowned. That hadn't quite been what she was looking for.

"Wha'd she call ya when you were in trouble?" Jazz reiterated.

"Sunburst," she mumbled. Jazz smiled and let out a low thrumming sound to coerce her into the stasis that she was so obviously fighting against. The sparkling, now designated Sunburst, clicked tiredly and curled up in Jazz's claws. Her optics dimmed, and small whirrs were heard as her systems slowed in recharge. The mech holding her looked up at his Prime, awaiting orders.

"_We will arrange for a proper Cybertronian burial for Solarwind, and we will care for Sunburst until her mech creator arrives on Earth. Autobots, load up and roll out."_

_

* * *

You like? Yes? No? Let me know!_


	2. New mechs

Breem- 8.3 minutes

Joor- 6 hours

Orn- 2 weeks

Deca-orn- 20 weeks

Vorn- 83 years

Danni- TF version of the word "mommy" (Though I don't think I use it in this fic, but just in case.)

Danniluk- TF version of "mother"

Opi- "daddy"

Opiluk- "father"

**::Comm. link::**

"Cybertronian speak."

"_English speak."_

Disclaimer: I have seen the term "carrying hold" all over , but I first saw it in Karategal's fic Youngling. So I'm giving her the credit for it. I don't own Transformers, however, I do own the storyline and all OCs.

* * *

-Chapter 2-

Sunburst onlined her optics to find that she was in a crib made of metal poles and metal slabs. She was lying on her stomach on a red blanket and pillow, and a fuzzy red blanket covered her, protecting her from the cold. The little femme slowly rolled over and sat up, rubbing her optics tiredly as she clicked in confusion. Where was she? It looked like Fixit's medbay. Where was Mommy, though? Mommy was always there when she got sick, and somewhere, in the very back of her processor, she had to admit that she did feel sick. Maybe Mommy was just outside, waiting to be called in.

"Mommy?" she called out. No answer. Sunburst clicked in frustration. Mommy was _always_ there, or she had some other Autobot there in her place. They always stayed close by her side, so that if there was a Daskeptacon alarm, they could grab her and run. That happened a lot, so why wasn't someone here just in case? What if the Daskepticons already gotten them? Sunburst's panels went rigid as panic gripped at her.

"Mommy?" she yelled louder. Her intakes sped up, and her cooling fans kicked on to keep her systems from heating up in her panic. "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" There was the sound of hurried footsteps, and Sunburst's panels perked up when she figured that her mother was coming to get her.

But it wasn't her mother. A young yellow mech stumbled into the room. Sunburst stared at him in confusion. Who was this guy? The femme's optics zeroed in on the Autobot insignia on the mech's faceplates. Then her developing processor understood. Mommy must have sent him! Sunburst cocked her head curiously and clicked at him. To her surprise, the mech click back in her own sparkling language! Sunburst squealed and crawled to the edge of the crib to get closer to the mech that could completely speak her language. She could talk to him without having to think of what words Mommy would use!

"Where Mommy?" Sunburst clicked out. The mech frowned, so Sunburst continued. "I had dream she visited Primus."

"That wasn't a dream, sweetspark," the mech continued. Sunburst's optics filled with energon, and the mech decided that it would be best to take advantage of the sparkling's short attention span. "Come. Let's get you some low-grade to refuel." Sunburst's tanks churned, causing the femme to giggle. The mech chuckled raspily, and lifted the red sparkling into his servos, careful of her wing panels.

"I heard your name is Sunburst. My name is Bumblebee."

"'Um'le-ee?" Sunburst repeated.

"_B_umble_bee_," he corrected. The sparkling twittered in frustration as she tried to pronounce his designation again, getting the same results. "How about you just call me 'Bee?"

"Bee!" she chirped. Bumblebee smiled and moved towards the entrance of the room. They moved out of what Bumblebee could see was the medbay and started down the hall. Bumblebee glanced back a few times to insure that Ratchet wasn't following him with a throwing wrench. Somehow, he knew that the medic was going to be _very_ angry once he found out that scout had stolen his patient. Ratchet _always_ seemed to angry when he did that. Okay, he didn't do it as much as Sideswipe, but he did it enough that he was always a suspect. He thought himself justified this time. The sparkling was freaking out, and that could have led to shorted systems. The last thing Ratch would have wanted was to have to fix a fritzed out sparkling. Bumblebee shoved these thoughts to the back of his processor and focused on the sparkling that was presently playing with the hands he was holding her in. She was currently holding his pointer digit and appeared to be extremely focused on bending it and unbending it. Bumblebee thought this to be strange behavior, but once again, ignored the thought. The yellow mech added a bit of bounce to his step and was rewarded by the sparkling's twitters and chirps. But as the humans said, all good things must come to an end.

"_Bumblebee!"_ a strong voice called out in a language that Sunburst had only heard once: when the Autobots had found her and Mommy. The mech holding her froze. _"Isn't she supposed to be with Ratchet, right now?"_ A blue mech stopped in front of them. He gazed down at the red femme for a few seconds, before turning his gaze to the yellow mech holding her.

"_Ratchet is dealing with Solarwind. Sunburst woke up and got scared,"_ Bumblebee explained in English. The mentioned femling looked back and forth between the two mechs in mounting annoyance as they spoke in the language that she didn't understand. _"She understands Cybertronian, but she doesn't fully speak the adult dialect. I was taking her to get some energon."_

"_As a junior medic, I believe I should take her until Ratchet is prepared to examine her,"_ the blue mech claimed. _"Besides, Sam and Mikaela are searching for you."_ Bumblebee vented, frustrated, as he handed over his new friend.

"I'll visit you later, Sunny," Bumblebee promised her in Cybertronian. Sunburst chirped as Bee tapped her nose with his pointer digit. Bee turned and strode down the hall. Sunburst and the blue mech looked at each other once Bee had disappeared around a corner. Sunburst broke the silence by pointing in the direction the yellow mech had gone and saying in perfect adult Cybertronian, "Bee gone."

"Indeed he is." The mech started walking in the opposite direction Bumblebee had gone. "Are you hungry?"

"Yup. Bee go get me en-o-gon," Sunburst stated, slightly butchering the word.

"No. Bumblebee has left to locate some of his human acquaintances. I am going to obtain some low-grade energon for you. Then we will go back to Ratchet for an examination." Sunburst's wide blue optics stayed on him as he spoke, but the look she gave him gave him the impression that she didn't understand anything he had said.

"Bee gone?" she asked in a sad voice, obviously understanding the first four words of his explanation. The mech had to smile at the way she said it. She sounded so devastated at his departure.

"No Bee," he confirmed. "But I am here. My designation is Jolt."

"Jote," she repeated, suddenly cheerful. Jolt smiled at her and punched in the code for the rec room into the keypad beside the door. The door slid open with a hiss, and Jolt moved inside. A few humans were milling about, careful not to get stepped on as the moved toward ladder that gave them access to the large counters. Three large tables stood tall above the humans. On the other half of the room, a TV the size of a theater towered over two couches, one made of metal for the Autobots and a small one made of leather for humans. When Jolt stepped into the room, all Cybertronian activity stopped. No doubt Sunburst had been picked up on their scanners. Once the Autobots stopped moving, the humans automatically followed their gazes, expecting trouble. Sunburst looked around at all the people and mechs in the room. There were five mechs in the room and seven humans, and all attention was centered on her. She cocked her head and gave a small confused whistle. Mommy had always been careful not to introduce her to too many Autobots at one time. They were scary when they found out that she was the last sparkling. Why? Sunburst could never figure that out.

"Is that the sparkling?" a silver mech with wheels on his feet asked. Jolt nodded slowly, and three of the five mechs suddenly jumped up and rushed over to them. The sudden movement startled Sunburst, and she curled closer to Jolt. Two of the mechs were extremely short and looked exactly alike. They jumped around in front of Jolt, trying in vain to see the red femme. The silver mech had no trouble seeing her and studied her closely as the twins tried to grab Jolt's servos to lower them to their height. Sunburst didn't like being jostled like that, and the silver mech was scaring her with his scrutiny. She whimpered and curled up into a ball as Jolt lifted her higher out of the twins' reach. She gave a small cry of fright.

Abruptly, the twins were lifted from behind by a large black mech. The silver mech was shoved aside by a much shorter silver mech. Sunburst uncurled slightly and immediately held her arm out to the smaller silver mech, as she tried reach out to him with her spark. She needed an anchor for her emotions, and her mother wasn't there to be that security. The mech seemed to ignore her, though.

"Quit crowdin' 'er! You're scarin' the li'l femme!" the smaller mech snapped. He jumped and easily lifted Sunburst from Jolt's hands before landing lightly on his feet again. The sparkling gave a small squeak of shock when she was moved, but when she saw whose servos she was in, she curled into the mech's chassis. "Go get the low-grade, Jolt."

"Jote," the sparkling whispered. Nobot heard her, though. She looked up at the visored face of the mech that was now holding her.

"Where optics?" she squeaked. She watched as the visor slid up to reveal two blue optics. Sunburst squealed and clapped her small hands in joy. The mech holding her chuckled as he moved back to his Transformer-sized chair. The black mech tossed the twins aside and claimed the chair across from the sparkling. She looked up at him, her mouthplates forming a "o". The three other mechs surrounded the table, but stayed back far enough to not invoke the two mechs' wrath. All five Cybertronians gazed down at the child as she took in the huge form of the weapons specialist seated in front of her.

"You big mech," she noted, causing the surrounding Cybertronians to smile.

"Yes, I am. I saw you yesterday, too. Remember?" he replied. He frowned when the she shook her head and the twins snickered. "Well, my designation is Ironhide."

"I'onhide," she repeated with a nod. "My deg… des… desag." Sunburst scowled cutely. "I Sunburst."

"And I'm Jazz," the visored mech stated with an easy smile. Sunburst looked up at him from her spot in his arms and twittered happily. Her twitters died when the other silver mech moved forward.

"I'm Sideswipe," he introduced. "And those two," he gestured to the twins, "They don't matter."

"Hey! Whachu mean 'we don' matta'?" the green twins snapped.

"Yeah! We duh best 'ere!" the other yelled. Sunburst looked over at the angry twins warily. She curled closer to Jazz and reached out with her spark again as she laid her helm on his chassis.

"Loud. Like Daskeptacon attacks," she whimpered. Jazz glanced down at the femme, whose eyes were brimming with energon. He looked back up at Ironhide and gave a single nod. Ironhide's optics narrowed as he stood. He easily lifted the twins up and strode casually to the door. Ignoring their protests and squirming, he tossed them out the door and glared at them before walking back toward Jazz and Sideswipe.

"Now dat was jus' rude," the green mech stated. Ironhide snorted as he sat down and gave Sideswipe a warning glare.

"'Ey, Sunny, where'd ya live b'fore yo'r mother came 'ere?" Jazz inquired. The sparkling cocked her head as she tried to remember what Mommy had called it.

"Mommy called it a fugee cam," she claimed.

"A refugee camp?" Ironhide repeated.

"Yup," Sunburst confirmed. At that moment, Jolt strode up to their table.

"Wha' took ya so long?" Jazz questioned as he took the strange-looking transformer-sized bottle. The bottle in question looked like a squished energon cube with a rubber tip.

"Though Ratchet and I managed to create a safe synthetic low-grade from Earth's fossil-fuels, we overlooked the fact that she would require a bottle, so I improvised."

"I see. I guess whateva works is wha' works," Jazz murmured. He felt something tap his chest plate and looked down to see Sunburst staring at the bottle in his upraised hand, waiting patiently for the energon inside it. She squealed with delight when Jazz held the rubber end to her mouthplates. She put both hands on the bottle and started sucking down the energon.

"Woah! Slow down there, li'l femme," Jazz said while chuckling at her vigor. She locked optics with Jazz and immediately complied.

"She's strangely well-behaved for a sparkling," Sideswipe noted.

"At a refugee camp, obedience is required. They have to maintain order because they are always getting new bots in," Ironhide declared. "Plus, according to Chromia, Solarwind was a procedure-oriented 'bot. She never stood for disobedience when training, so I can't see her allowing her own sparkling to get into mischief." Jazz was about to reply when the door to the rec room swished open, and a very angry Ratchet stomped in.

"_Where. Is. My. SPARKLING!_" he bit out in English.

"_Ova 'ere, Ratch!"_ Jazz shouted back in the same language. Ratchet stalked over to the table and glared at Jazz.

"_And would you care to explain why she is in a recreation room with loud and rowdy mechs, rather than napping in my quiet and safe medbay?"_ Ratchet all but snarled.

"_She was hungry, so I saw fit to acquire her some low-grade,"_ Jolt interceded. Ratchet glared at him then looked down at the sparkling who was trying to force any left over energon out of her makeshift bottle. When no more came, she gave a frustrated click and looked up at Jazz.

"Want more," she stated. Ratchet lifted her out of Jazz's arms, running scans on her as he did and handed her bottle to Jolt.

"_Refill this then bring it back to the medbay,"_ he ordered as he held the sparkling to his chassis so that the warmth of his spark would chase away the cold. Sunburst curled closer, seeking out the heat, as Ratchet glared at the three mechs. "_This sparkling has had the beginnings of a virus in her systems since we found her. I was keeping her in the medbay until I had finished with Solarwind, so I could administer an anti-virus before it grew. Unfortunately, the exposure and excitement has taxed her systems, and the virus has gotten past her already weak firewalls. I always do things for a reason."_ With that, he turned toward the door, silently seething.

"Jazz! Jazz come! Come, Jazz!" the sparkling suddenly started shouting. Ratchet paused, vented, then looked over his shoulder.

"Your presence has been requested, lieutenant," he yelled.

A jovial laugh was heard as Jazz stood and loped over to them. Sunburst held her arms out to the saboteur and clicked quietly as Ratchet deposited her into his arms. Her systems whirred quietly as she curled up against him. Jazz grinned at Ratchet, who rolled his eyes and moved out of the room, Jazz following. Before the door hissed closed, Ironhide called out, "It could've been worse! She could've become attached to Skidz." Ironhide took great pleasure in the distant sound of a certain medic stumbling, followed by a child's giggle and a mech's laugh.

* * *

Wow, guys! I love the response to this story! My goal is to upload one to three chapters a day until Spring Break ends. Thanks again, guys.


	3. Sick and Tired

Breem- 8.3 minutes

Joor- 6 hours

Orn- 2 weeks

Deca-orn- 20 weeks

Vorn- 83 years

Danni- TF version of the word "mommy" (Though I don't think I use it in this fic, but just in case.)

Danniluk- TF version of "mother"

Opi- "daddy"

Opiluk- "father"

**::Comm. link::**

"Cybertronian speak."

"_English speak."_

Disclaimer: I have seen the term "carrying hold" all over , but I first saw it in Karategal's fic Youngling. So I'm giving her the credit for it. I don't own Transformers, however, I do own the storyline and all OCs.

* * *

-Chapter 3-

The sparkling's optics were dimmed before they even made it to the medbay. The red bundle of wires was breathing lightly and had a digit in her mouth. Her head was resting against Jazz's chest plates, and her free hand was clutching one of Jazz's claws tightly. The mech holding her was simply radiating adoration and pride at the fact that he was obviously her favorite. The door to the medbay hissed open, causing Sunburst to stir a little. Instead of waking, though, she just curled closer to the mech holding her and clicked in contentment.

"Sit on the berth. I need to check that seal first," Ratchet ordered. Jazz complied, trying not to jostle the sleeping Cybertronian in his arms as he did. Jazz situated the sparkling in his hands so that the newly sealed injury was showing. It was the arm attached to the hand that was locked around Jazz's claw, so he moved his hand around to allow Ratchet better access to the injury. The medic immediately started running centralized scans on that area.

"She said tha' she was at 'n Autobot refugee camp," Jazz stated, his voice sympathetic. "They were attacked b'fore they could leave."

"They must not have had a good medic. Her firewalls are not updated. I think she contracted the virus because of her mother's injury. The shot went right through her hold. It lucky Sunburst is even alive," Ratchet replied.

"It's not a serious virus, is it?" Jazz asked, his optics widening behind his visor.

"No," Ratchet replied, completely missing Jazz's vent of relief. "However, I have little doubt in the knowledge that she will not be a happy sparkling until the virus is destroyed." The medic strode to a counter and grabbed a piece of equipment that Jazz couldn't even begin to identify. "Might as well update her firewalls before she contracts something more detrimental to her health."

Jazz shifted her again as Ratchet started plugging wires into her systems. One small optic onlined dimly and gazed up at Ratchet. Then it slowly followed his hands until it focused on the wires. Upon seeing the wires plugged into her system, Sunburst let her other optic come online and brought her servo away from her mouth. She gave a small chirp and looked up at the mech holding her when she heard his deep voice say, "'Ey there, li'l femme."

"Doc'er?" she murmured quietly.

"Yep. This is Ratchet. Can ya say 'hi' to 'im?"

"'Ello," she chirped tiredly.

"Hello, young one," the medic replied as he worked. The femling looked around the room with a sparkling's curiosity. Jazz frowned before addressing Ratchet.

"_I think somethin's wrong with mah spark, Ratch'," _Jazz stated. Ratchet glanced up at him, then looked back at the screen that was listing out information about Sunburst's spark andinternal firewalls.

"_What are your symptoms?"_ Ratchet replied simply.

"_It's like somebot's tryin' t' get 'n touch with mah spark. Ev'ry so of'n I'll feel a tuggin' feel'n."_

"_There's nothing wrong with you, lieutenant. I'm fairly certain quite a few mechs have felt that when around Sunburst since her mother passed to the Matrix,"_ Ratchet said easily.

"_I don' think I follow,"_ Jazz stated, glancing down at his claw, which was currently being gnawed on in Sunburst's mouth. He frowned and lifted his hand. She gave an angry buzz, so Jazz decided just to let her chew on his hand until they were finished talking. Sunburst gave a happy squeal and proceeded to stuff the side of Jazz's digit back into her mouth. Ratchet sighed heavily before launching into his explanation.

"_Sunburst has obviously been dragged from refugee camp to refugee camp, so in order to keep her from having overly negative effects to this, her femme creator would have utilized her creator/creation bond more than a usual creator would. As a result, Sunburst is accustomed to having her mother stabilize her emotions by sending her reassuring feelings when she is scared. Since she no longer has that emotional security, she's reaching out to anybot that she appears to trust, trying to find somebot to be her emotional stabilizer."_

"_So, she's lookin' for a new bot t' form a creation bond with?"_ Jazz surmised.

"_Basically. Just ignore those 'tugging feelings', and she'll learn to control her own emotions. Besides, the last thing we need is her forming a bond with you when her real mech creator is probably already searching for her."_

"Daddy." Both mechs froze and stared down at the twittering sparkling. She didn't notice, though, as she had removed Jazz's claw from her mouth and was now focused on bending and unbending it, studying the intricate circuitry as she moved it. She clicked quietly as she played with his finger.

"Was she talkin' 'bout me o' you?" Jazz questioned, his voice slightly higher than usual.

"Opi. Opi. Op-i-luk. Daddy. Daddy. Op-i-luk," Sunburst twittered in a sing-song voice, completely oblivious to the effect her words were having on the two mechs present. She paused in her personal entertainment to look at Ratchet. "We go soon, doc'er? Want recharge."

"O-of course, young one." Ratchet got back to work, now unhooking the wires from her systems. "So, sparkling, what does your father look like?"

"Opi is red an' silver, an' blue op'ics." Her face scrunched up. "He no visit lots at fugee cam. Mommy say it cuz he fights Daskeptacons." Ratchet finished his work and moved toward the counter. "Doc'er Watchit…?"

"Hmm?"

"I no feel good." With that, the sparkling started leaking energon tears before coughing up unprocessed energon. Ratchet immediately grabbed her and rolled her onto her stomach. He rubbed her back lightly as Jazz pulled a rag from subspace and started wiping the pink fluid from his chassis.

"Poor femme," Ratchet murmured sympathetically. Sunburst squeaked in agreement. "Jazz, go find Jolt. I require his assistance."

"Jote," Sunburst repeated quietly. Jazz moved swiftly toward the door. The door, however, opened before he could get there, and an extremely angry-looking Jolt stomped into the medbay. He placed Sunburst's bottle on the berth with a little more force than necessary and glared at the door, where the Chevy twins were trying to look into the bay without being seen. And failing at it.

"Ratchet, I have been pestered by those two miscreants for far too long. Permission to weld them to the ceiling."

Jazz and Ratchet stared at the miffed medical assistant. Jolt was normally very calm and collected. The knowledge that the twins had rattled him made the two officers wonder if they should seriously consider his request.

"Perhaps later," Ratchet said, turning his attention back to the sparkling that was making whining noises. "Sunburst has a virus. I need to inject her with a booster for her firewalls, and I will need you to work on downloading an anti-virus to help her systems sweep it."

"Understood," Jolt replied, moving to get another unidentifiable piece of equipment. Ratchet laid the sparkling down on her stomach on a white oversized piece of cloth and stepped back to retrieve the needle he had been preparing. Jolt took his place and inserted a plug from the box-like piece of equipment into a port on Sunburst's wrist. She looked up at him with tears in her optics.

"Jote," she called out is a pitiful voice. "I no feel good." She sounded utterly miserable.

"I know, Sunburst. Stay still for me."

"But, but, but." She whined a little. "But I no feel good!"

"Well, Ratchet and I are going to make you feel better."

"Doc'er Watchit?"

"Yes, Doctor Ratchet." Jolt finished the download and gently pulled the plug from her download port.

"Jolt, lift her up, but keep her on her stomach. Make sure she doesn't move her arm while I'm administering the nanites," Ratchet ordered.

"Now, wha's in that?" Jazz asked. This time, Ratchet didn't miss the anxious tone of his voice. He chose to not point it out, though.

"This contains a special kind of nanite that will help her systems attack the virus while strengthening her internal firewall at the same time. Once she is healed, we will look at installing better firewalls in her systems," Ratchet explained. Jolt had lifted the sparkling as commanded. Ratchet paused in his approach when Sunburst spat up again. Jolt gave a sympathetic click and rubbed the sparkling's back in between her panels.

"Jazz. Make stop," she whined.

"Don't worry, sparklet. This will make you feel better much faster," Ratchet cooed, injecting the nanites into her main energon line in her arm. Sunburst squeaked in shock when the needle pierced her energon line. There was complete silence as Ratchet withdrew the needle and waited for the inevitable cries and wails.

"Doc'er? That hurt," Sunburst said bluntly, energon gathering in her optics. She twisted in Jolt's hands. "Jazz," she whimpered. The child made grabbing motions as she stretched in Jazz's direction. Jazz smiled and gently lifted the red bundle of wires into his hands. He cradled her close to his chassis, where she promptly broke into sobs. Jazz hummed in sympathy, but grimaced at the familiar tugging sensation in his spark. Sunburst's optics leaked, and her intakes hitched as she tried to get in more air than necessary.

"Opi, no feel good, an' doc'er-" She hiccupped and wailed out her last two words, "huuurrrrt meeee!"

"Aww. 'S okay, li'l femme," Jazz replied, chuckling. Then her words caught up with him. "Wait. Did she call me 'opi'?"

"Affirmative. I hypothesize that you somehow remind her of her mech creator," Jolt stated. Jazz looked at Ratchet.

**::I didn' accept the bond,::** Jazz informed him over a private comm.

**::Perhaps she doesn't need a bond. Maybe your presence alone is enough for her. Congratulations, lieutenant. You have a girl.::**

**::Tha's not funny!::**Jazz snapped while Ratchet snickered. Jazz snatched up the full bottle of energon and stomped over to the berth. "Hey, sweetspark. Ya want some low-grade?" Sunburst miserably shook her head no. Jazz gave a sigh and cradled her close to his chassis.

"_D' ya think 'e's still online?"_ Jazz asked Ratchet in English.

"_If he is, he will very likely be searching for his sparkling,"_ Ratchet replied. _"For now, we will take care of his child until he gets here. If he is no longer online, well, that's for Prime to decide, but I doubt he's going to abandon her."_

"_I'll abandon who?"_ a baritone voice inquired. All three bots looked up with a salute as Optimus strode to Jazz's side. "Why so sad, young one?" he asked. Sunburst didn't hesitate to point an accusing digit in Ratchet's direction. She didn't even move her head from Jazz's chassis as she spoke.

"He hurt me an' no say sowwy!" she bawled.

"Come now, little one. Without the injection, you would take longer to get better," Optimus reasoned with a smile. Sunburst didn't agree with that assessment. She shook her head and curled more into Jazz's chestplate. "She speaks rather well for her age," Prime observed.

"Which I found strange considering Bumblebee–"

"Bee!" Sunburst interrupted. The bots all gazed at the whimpering sparkling before Jolt continued his statement.

"Told me she did not speak the adult Cybertronian dialect very well."

"And what is her condition, Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"Doc'er Watchit," Sunburst corrected. Prime's smile grew.

"I'm sorry. What is her condition, _Doctor_ Ratchet?"

"Her arm is healing wonderfully. Her firewalls were nowhere near being up to date, so she contracted a minor virus. I've given her an injection of nanites to strengthen those firewalls, as well as assist the anti-virus in sweeping the virus out of her systems."

"Very well," Prime nodded and gave the sparkling one more smile. She stared up at him in open awe.

"You send message. Pretty voice." Sunburst was staring closely at him as she spoke. Her optics were no longer leaking, and her hiccups were slowly dying away.

"Do you know my voice?" the Prime asked.

"Mommy go to pretty voice. Leave fugee cam."

"So you came from a refugee camp, guided by my message and the beacon I sent out with it." Sunburst stared at him in confusion before scrunching up her faceplates. Acting fast, Jazz leapt to his feet and held the child over a waste receptacle just in time for her to be sick again. The mechs around her seemed to deflate when her systems gave a whine before settling. Sunburst looked over at Prime with a kicked puppy's expression.

"I no feel good," she informed him. "Want B'uestweak." Her door panels sagged pitifully. The other mechs perked up when they heard the familiar name.

"Who's Bluestreak?" Jazz asked with a smile, though he knew who the gunner was. Sunburst seemed to brighten up and forget all her pains as she started talking about her friend.

"B'uestweak bes' fwiend! We talk lots. Teach me talk," she explained.

"'E sounds like a nice guy."

"Where did you last talk to him?" Prime inquired.

"We talk old fugee cam looong time ago. He fighted Daskeptacons with big gun! I no fight. No gun." Sunburst frowned. "Mommy hide me. Say it no safe." An adorable scowl covered her mouthplates. "Daskeptacons meanies! Need timeout!" The mechs smiled, amused by the sparkling's innocence.

"If only it were that easy," Ratchet murmured.

"Pretty voice, why opi no here?" Sunburst asked.

"'Is name is Optimus," Jazz said gently. "Can ya say 'Optimus'?"

"Op…opi…" Her faceplates twisted into a frustrated look. "Opi-mus. Op-mus. Op'mus!" She trilled in joy. "Op'mus Pretty Voice!" She bounced in Jazz's servos, proud of her new word.

"Her systems appear to have settled down," Ratchet stated, moving toward Jazz. "Perhaps a nap will help, then we will attempt feeding her more low-grade."

"NO!" the sparkling screeched when Ratchet tried to lift her from Jazz's claws. The mechs started at the outburst. "No!" she repeated.

"Come, now. You need recharge so that your body has the energy required to heal." Once again, Ratchet reached for her.

"No!" She kicked the offending servo. "No, no, no! Nononononono! No!"

"'S okay, li'l femme," Jazz assured her.

"No! He hurt me an' no say sowwy!" she accused slapping at Ratchet's hands. The medic gave a long-suffering sigh and squatted down to the sparkling, so they would be optic to optic.

"Sunburst, I'm sorry for hurting you. Will you forgive me?" the CMO asked, ignoring the snickering mechs surrounding him.

"I forgive. Want recharge." She looked up at Jazz. "I no feel good," she added as she was handed over to Ratchet. She kept her optics on Jazz as Ratchet moved toward her crib on the counter. Her small panels were almost flat against her back, as she had no energy to hold them up with. Ratchet gently placed her on one of the red blankets on her stomach and placed the other blanket over her small body. She gave a tired click, followed by a content whistle. Her optics never left Jazz, even as they dimmed before offlining completely. Her systems whirred at a slower pace as she dropped into recharge.

* * *

Okay. That's all for t'day on this one. I have dinner duty, so I have t' start cookin'. Fun, fun, fun. Thanks for all y'all's support!


	4. Tantrums

Breem- 8.3 minutes

Joor- 6 hours

Orn- 2 weeks

Deca-orn- 20 weeks

Vorn- 83 years

Danni- TF version of the word "mommy" (Though I don't think I use it in this fic, but just in case.)

Danniluk- TF version of "mother"

Opi- "daddy"

Opiluk- "father"

**::Comm. link::**

"Cybertronian speak."

"_English speak."_

Disclaimer: I have seen the term "carrying hold" all over , but I first saw it in Karategal's fic Youngling. So I'm giving her the credit for it. I don't own Transformers, however, I do own the storyline and all OCs.

* * *

-Chapter 4-

She had only woken one more time that day. Ratchet had swiftly fed her, and much to his joy, she was able to finish off two bottles without getting sick again. At that point, she had promptly dropped back into recharge. Jazz remained nearby during the whole thing.

"Don't get your circuits in a bunch," Ratchet had told him. "She has had a tiring few days. Her body needs all the rest it can get. Stop worrying so much."

The reassurances had fallen on deaf audio receptors, though. At the moment, Jazz was keeping a silent vigil beside her crib, frowning whenever she whimpered in her sleep. What was she dreaming about? Was she remembering her femme creator? Was she reliving something in her past? Did the dream have a happy ending?

Unfortunately, if her arrival was anything to judge by, none of Sunburst's memories would have happy endings. If she had been moved from camp to camp, running from those blasted 'cons, then there was no doubt in Jazz's processor that her life had been nothing short of terror-filled. It was something an innocent young mind shouldn't have to go through. The saboteur leaned over the top of the crib when Sunburst started making distressed noises again. He gently rubbed her back, murmuring reassurances.

"Opi?' she whispered. Jazz frowned, pausing in his movements. He ignored the tugging feeling and focused on helping her with words.

"Jazz's 'ere, baby," he replied quietly. She clicked once then onlined her optics. She moved her servos and pushed herself to her hands and knees.

"Want refuel," she claimed tiredly. Jazz chuckled and lifted her into his servos. Of course she was hungry! She had slept all day long! He held her close to his spark and started toward the medbay door. "Can have Red?" Jazz paused and racked his processor for who she had met yesterday that was red. Did they even have any red mechs on base?

"Who's 'Red'?" Jazz asked. Sunburst pointed back at her crib, and Jazz suddenly understood. He scooped up the fuzzy red blanket and presented it to the sparkling. Said sparkling grabbed the blanket and snuggled it closely.

"My Red," she chirped. She then proceeded to click and chirp animatedly to it. Jazz chuckled and headed out the door. It was supposed to be a quick jaunt to the rec room, but he knew it wouldn't be when he started moving through the crowds of mechs and humans. He was able to hide her with his claws at first, but his cover was blown by the very child he was trying to hide.

"Beeeeeee!" Sunburst squealed. The mech in question, who had been heading toward the rec room with Sam in his hand, paused and looked around. His optics brightened when he saw the flash of red in Jazz's servos. Of course, Sunburst wasn't exactly helping with her shouts of "Bee! Bee! Beeeee!" The sparkling bounced in excitement. Her trills and whistles filled the hallway, quickly attracting the attention of mech and human alike.

"I no feel good, Bee!" Sunburst informed the scout cheerfully when he stepped up to Jazz.

"_Bee? What's that? Wait, is that a baby Autobot?"_ the human in Bumblebee's hand questioned. Unfortunately, that attracted Sunburst's attention to him. She clicked as she studied him. She reached forward, only to have Bee snatch her hand before she could touch the strange… squishy-looking thing.

"Bee? Wha's that?" Sunburst inquired. Jazz took a step back for Sam's safety as Bee explained to Sam in English what a sparkling was.

"Tha's a human, baby. They're really fragile, so don' touch 'em, 'kay?" Jazz explained.

"Why he small? Is he a baby human?"

"No, 'e's a grown-up." Sunburst gasped at this revelation.

"But he's so small!"

"I know, but–" Jazz broke off when his comm. pinged.

**::Prime to Jazz.::**

**::Jazz 'ere. Wha'sup, Prime?::**

**::Report to my office. You will want to hear this. Please do not bring Sunburst.::**

**::Yes, sir.::** Jazz frowned and glanced around for a responsible mech that wasn't holding a human.

"Opi, hungry," Sunburst whined. Jazz nodded absently. He completely misse Bumblebee's inquisitive look.

"Jazz, if Prime needs you, I can care for Sunburst," the yellow mech offered.

"Wha' 'bout Sam?" Jazz questioned. To answer him, Bee lifted Sam to his shoulder, waited for the boy to balance himself, then held out his servos for Sunburst. The red bundle of wires squealed in joy and practically dove into the scout's arms. "She's got low-grade wait'n in the rec room. Keep 'er away from Skidz and Mudflap. If she gets sick, don't hesitate. Take 'er to Jolt."

"Jote!"

"Arcee is pro'ly the bes' 'bot to take 'er to if she gets fussy. Oh! And if she–"

"Jazz!" The silver mech paused in his instructions. "You sounded like a worried danniluk. I've got this. Go see Prime." Jazz gave a hesitant look down the hall before sighing and walking away. Bee clicked once at Sunburst to keep her attention off Jazz's retreating form.

"Red!" she said, holding up her blanket.

"Yes, that is red," Bumblebee replied with a smile.

"_So she can't speak English at all? Only your language?"_ Sam inquired.

"_Yes, Sam. We learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web. However, Sunburst's firewalls are nowhere as strong as ours, so she would be at risk of downloading a virus if we allowed her access to your internet,"_ Bee explained patiently. He turned slowly, being mindful of the humans moving about in the hallway and started toward the rec room. Sunburst was focused solely on her blanket and appeared to be having a very serious conversation with it. Every so often, she would look up at Sam with curiosity, but otherwise ignored his presence.

"_Are all Cybertronians that small when they're babies?"_

"_No. Sunburst is exceptionally small for her age."_

"_Which would be how old…?"_

"_You could compare her to… perhaps a human infant of two years."_

"_Wow."_

"_Though I am not completely certain. That is Ratchet's area of expertise."_

"_Bet he's liking having a baby around. Someone who's not afraid of him."_ Bumblebee laughed at Sam's statement.

"_Yes, I believe he does enjoy her presence. He is rather protective of her. By what Skidz told me, she forced him to apologize to her for giving her a nanites booster injection,"_ Bee claimed with a chuckle. Sam grinned.

"_That makes for an interesting mental image."_

"_Indeed."_ Bumblebee strode into the rec room and moved to where Sunburst's low-grade was stored. He was relieved to see that the makeshift bottle was already filled. Sunburst's chubby little digits reached for the bottle as Bumblebee balanced her in one hand. The yellow mech moved toward a table and sat down across from Jolt. Lennox and Epps were sitting back, chatting, while Jolt refueled.

"Jote! I no feel good!" Sunburst cheered. Jolt chuckled.

"You do not sound ill to me," he claimed.

"But, I no feel good!" she insisted.

"Okay, Sunny. I think Jolt gets it," Bumblebee interjected. Sunburst clicked at him joyfully, happy that the yellow mech was agreeing with her and reached for her bottle again. Bee pressed the end to her lip components and smiled as she started sucking it down.

"_So, this is the kid Optimus was telling me about,"_ Lennox surmised.

"_Yes, Major. This is Sunburst,"_ Bee replied.

"_My scans show that her systems are healing rather nicely,"_ Jolt stated.

"_Wait. Was she sick? Can you guys even get sick?"_ Epps asked.

"_Yes. Cybertronians can contract viruses just as humans can catch colds and such. The Cybertronians that you have come in contact with simply have stronger firewalls than Sunburst. Had she seen a suitable medic in the last few vorns, she would not have had to deal with the virus to begin with."_ Abruptly, Jolt grinned. _"She purged her tanks all over Jazz."_

"_So it wasn't serious?"_ Lennox voiced.

"_Of course not. If it were, she would not be out here."_ Jolt paused as he processed an equal comparison for the humans. _"It was very much like a 24 hour virus that you humans contract. She finds it necessary to inform everybot she comes in contact with that she feels unwell."_ That gained chuckles from the two men, seeing as they both had children of their own. Sunburst looked over at the humans, then at Jolt. She pushed back on the bottle, and Bee obligingly removed the bottle from her mouth so she could speak.

"What noises?" she asked. Jolt stared at her for a few klicks, trying to decipher her question.

"Oh. That is called English. It is their native language. Just as we speak Cybertronian." She blinked at him, then pulled at her bottle again.

"_Her curiosity is easily appeased for a sparkling,"_ Jolt observed. Sunburst finished her bottle and started looking around.

"Where opi?" she asked with wide optics. Jolt and Bee stiffened.

"_Bee?"_ Sam asked, feeling his guardian's sudden tenseness.

"Bee? Want opi," Sunburst reiterated.

"Opi's not here right now," Bee said slowly. Sunburst's optics grew even wider, and energon began to collect in them.

"Where opi? Want opi! Opi, opi, opi!" Sunburst's optics started leaking as she wriggled around frantically.

"_What's her problem!" _Sam exclaimed, gripping a piece of Bumblebee's armor to keep from falling.

"_She wants her father,"_ Bee said shortly.

"_Then call him up!"_ Epps ordered, covering his ears when Sunburst started to wail in high decibels that only sparklings could achieve.

"_He's not on this planet! He may not even be online!"_ Bee retorted, trying to calm the sparkling as his audio receptors were assaulted.

"_Call Jazz!"_ Jolt snapped, as he dove forward to catch Sam when he fell forward.

- Meanwhile –

Jazz was surprised by what he heard. There were two Autobots incoming. It would take a few days to make landfall, but still. The transmission was relatively short. It said that they were both Autobots, one of them was injured, and they were both coming as quickly as possible, though they were on a mission of some sort. Nothing to really go on. Prime and Ratchet were talking about how injured the other one could possibly be by how strong the signal was when Jazz's comm. link beeped.

**::Help!::**Bumblebee cried out frantically. Jazz could hear Sunburst's cries in the background, and fear immediately filled his spark. Without hesitation, the saboteur dashed from his leader's office and rushed down the hall. There was the slightest pause before the other officers followed. The sprint to the rec room was relatively quick, considering the humans dashed to the sides of the hall when they heard the sound of rushing mechs. Jazz's spark twisted when he heard his sparkling's wailing through the door, and he almost destroyed the key pad as he jabbed in the entrance code.

"Sunburst?" he called out as he stepped into the room. He grimaced at the noise. Humans were yelling for Bee to "shut the kid up" while covering their ears. After hearing Jazz's deep voice, Sunburst quieted before calling out, "Opi?"

"Jazz's 'ere," he replied, moving in her direction.

'Why leave me?" Sunburst demanded in an accusing tone. Jazz stopped by Bee's side and grimaced. She'd purged her tanks again. Great.

"Primus," Jazz muttered. At least Sam was is Jolt's hands. Somehow, Jazz was fairly certain unprocessed energon wasn't good for organic skin. Jazz lifted his sparkling into his hands, keeping her away from his chassis in an attempt to keep himself remotely clean. He had been planning a trip to the washracks for tonight, but he still didn't quite like the idea of having unprocessed energon all over his chest armor.

"I had a meetin'. Why you getting' so worked up?"

"Opi no come back. Leave me a fugee cam with B'uestweak."

"Aw, I ain't gonna leave ya, sweetspark," Jazz cooed. "Now, le's go getcha cleaned up."

It was an awkward trip to the Autobot-sized washracks for Jazz. Why, you ask? Because five other mechs were following him and closely scrutinizing him and Sunburst as he walked. Jazz tried to ignore them, tried to focus on something else, but the unwanted attention was beginning to make his optic twitch behind his visor.

"Opi?" Sunburst asked in a not-very-quiet whisper. "Why they follow us?"

"I dunno," Jazz replied. "Hey, Hatchet! Why y'all followin' us?"

"Because though you claim that Sunburst is reaching out with her spark for a surrogate father, none of us have felt this attempted connection. Only you have," Ratchet replied with a scowl.

"None 'a ya have felt it?" Jazz repeated, perplexed.

"Affirmative. I can hypothesize that you remind her of her father more than any of us," Jolt added, looking irritated that he was repeating himself.

"Then why's ev'ry other 'bot followin' meh around?"

"Bumblebee needs to clean himself off, and Optimus is Prime. He does not need a reason to follow his soldiers around," Ratchet replied easily. Ah. There was that optic twitch again.

"I find it creepy that mah Prime and 'is officers are followin' meh t' the _washracks_," Jazz snapped. Ratchet grinned.

"Don't feel so special, lieutenant. We're not going for you," he said in a cheerful voice. Jazz shuddered and decided to subtly change the subject.

"So she thinks I'm 'er opi?" he asked. Ratchet's gaze turned serious, and he nodded. "Why not Bumblebee? I mean she–"

"Bee!" Sunburst chirped. All attention turned to her before Jazz continued.

"She loves 'im. Or why not Optimus? He's more–"

"Op'mus Pretty Voice!"

"…Responsible."

"Be that as it may, she views you as her father figure, or someone close to it," Ratchet replied. "After all, her mother was in special ops, so perhaps she even sees some of her traits in you. Furthermore, she chose you, not Bee or–"

"Bee!"

"_Why_ does she _do_ that?" Ratchet asked, frustrated by the constant interruptions.

'I dunno, but she only does it with names she recognizes," Jazz replied.

Click. Click. Click. Whistle whistle.

All attention turned to Sunburst as she curiously peered around the washracks. Jazz turned the water on to a suitable temperature and chuckled when Sunburst whirred in confusion and reached for the flowing water. He waited as Ratchet filled a sparkling-sized basin and shut off the water when it was filled. Ratchet set the basin on a tall counter, and Jazz had to lunge to catch Sunburst when she dove for the water, obviously recognizing what the basin meant. He then placed the sparkling in the water and grinned when her confused clicks turned into joyous squeals. She slapped the water, excited by the new liquid. She was used to bathing in cleaning solvent! What a new adventure this clear not-solvent presented! She gasped when her the energon started to wash off her body.

"Happy, happy clean!" she trilled. The adults in the room that spoke Cybertronian grinned.

"_She seems like a happy baby,"_ Lennox noted from his perch in Ironhide's hands, where Epps and Sam were also standing.

"_She is,"_ Prime confirmed. _"It's things like this that remind us what we are fighting for,"_ he added as they watched Jazz attempt to wash Sunburst's hand with a wash cloth. The sparkling dodged his hand expertly, though she didn't appear to be doing it on purpose.

"_And her father…?"_ Lennox prodded.

"_His status is unknown, but we fear he might have offlined from sparkbreak,"_ Ratchet answered.

"_So she may be an orphan?"_ Sam asked.

"_It is very likely. Had Solarwind not blocked their bond, Sunburst might have died, as well."_

"_So… what's with her obsession with Jazz?"_ They all looked over at Jazz as he gently washed Sunburst off with cleaning solvent. Her soiled red blanket was off to the side, waiting to be cleaned.

"_She views him as a father, but she's searching for a surrogate father to care for her, until her real father arrives to do the job,"_ Jolt informed.

"_What if he doesn't come for her?"_ It was Epps that voiced this question. There was a moment of silence following his question because every mech, with the exception of Jazz who was trying to keep the dirty water inside the basin, was thinking the same thing. If Jazz accepted this bond, whether on accident or on purpose, it would completely alter his priorities. Sunburst would become his main focus. Then again, it looked like that had happened without the bond.

"Sunburst, no!" Jazz exclaimed suddenly. Ratchet turned just in time to be splashed with lukewarm water "Sunburst, I said no splashing!" Sunburst's happy squeals died down when she realized that her caretaker was no longer amuzed.

"Click?" Her optics widened innocently. Jazz didn't reply as he lifted the sparkling out of the basin, fighting a grin at the shocked look that had crossed Ratchet's face when he had been hit by the water. He sat her on the counter beside the basin.

"Now, apologize t' Ratchet." Sunburst's panels drooped, and she looked at Ratchet with sad optics.

"I sowwy, Doc'er Watchit," she said pitifully. Ratchet smiled, unable to remain angry with her.

"It's alright, sparklet. No harm done," Ratchet replied. "Bring her to the medbay when you are done. We'll get her fed, and I can check on how that anti-virus is coming."

"I'll be there," Jazz assured him. With that, all his comrades left him and his sparkling to themselves. He looked down at her and smiled. "Looks like it's jus' you an' meh." Sunburst trilled as Jazz started drying her off. Once he was done, he lifted her into his claws and headed to the medbay.

* * *

This is all for today, guys. Gotta deal with other stuffs. Hope y'all liked the update. ;D


	5. Nightmare

Breem- 8.3 minutes

Joor- 6 hours

Orn- 2 weeks

Deca-orn- 20 weeks

Vorn- 83 years

Danni- TF version of the word "mommy" (Though I don't think I use it in this fic, but just in case.)

Danniluk- TF version of "mother"

Opi- "daddy"

Opiluk- "father"

**::Comm. link::**

"Cybertronian speak."

"_English speak."_

Disclaimer: I have seen the term "carrying hold" all over , but I first saw it in Karategal's fic Youngling. So I'm giving her the credit for it. I don't own Transformers, however, I do own the storyline and all OCs.

**Fluffy alert! This is the chappie that all of y'all have been waitin' for! Well, most of y'all.**

* * *

-Chapter 5-

Her optics never left Jazz's as he fed her. Her digits gripped at the hand that was holding her bottle to her mouth. Ratchet was off to the side, observing them as they interacted. He had finished with his scans a while back and was currently waiting for the sparkling to finish her bottle, so that he could put her to sleep and let Jazz take a trip to the washracks, something the saboteur had been looking forward to. A small squeak and a contented purr alerted the medic that Sunburst was finished with her dinner.

"Come, sparklet. Time for recharge," Ratchet cooed as he lifted the red bundle from Jazz.

"Not… tired," she argued slowly, even as her optics dimmed.

"Well, if you are still online when I get back, I'll let you out," Ratchet promised. Sunburst chirped. "Good girl." He laid her down on her stomach in her crib and watched as her optics completely offlined. He turned to his right and jumped back when he saw Jazz standing right next to him, staring down at the child. Jazz glanced at the CMO from behind his visor and gave a cheeky grin.

"Some'n wrong, Ratch'?" Jazz asked.

"Nothing at all," the medic quickly assured him. "Head over to the washracks. She won't be waking up anytime soon."

Jazz nodded, but didn't move. He stared at the red sparkling for a few more seconds, then abruptly pulled something out of his subspace. A polishing rag. A _clean_ polishing rag? It must have been brand new. Jazz covered Sunburst with it and rubbed her head with the back of his claw. The action held such a large amount of care and to Ratchet's shock, love. The medic suddenly felt like he was intruding on a family's special moment.

"Well, go on, soldier," Ratchet prodded, trying to get him out before he chose to stay. Jazz frowned, but left. Ratchet vented and strode to his office for a nice cup of energon.

* * *

_I let out a frightened squeak as I looked around at the carnage. Where was everyone? What was that reddish orange stuff, and why was it so hot? Mommy? Mommy, come save me! My words couldn't be spoken, though. Though Bluestreak helped me understand words, I still couldn't get the hang of speaking them. Heck, I couldn't even get my annoying arms and legs to hold my weight. What kind of sparkling couldn't crawl? Then again, I was young, so maybe I'd learn soon. _

_I let out a squeal of terror when a piece of the ceiling collapsed near the table that my crib was situated on. I kicked my little pedes, as if that would somehow give me the ability to move. I took a breath so that I could let out a wail, but suddenly, I couldn't breathe. What was this black stuff? It was suffocating me! Somebody help! Why wasn't anyone coming?_

_I laid my head down against the cushioned floor of my crib because it suddenly felt strangely light. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. I stared down at my previous caretaker. He had been a strong mech. I couldn't remember his name, but I remembered Doctor Fixit putting him in charge of my safety. He had been able to kill the Decepticon, but not before the 'con had seriously damaged him. Stray fire had hit one of Fixit's cabinets. That's where the reddish orange stuff had started. I gave another distressed squeak._

"_Sunburst!"_

_The voice spread over the horror. I gave a squeak, then started coughing. My intakes were coated with that black stuff. A familiar mech came into my line of sight, and I felt pure joy. He was my second favorite caregiver at this base! Of course, he'd be the one to save me!_

"_Aww, Sunny. It's okay now," he said as he lifted me up. He cradled me to his chassis and moved back to the fallen Autobot's side._

"_Okay, come on, Gears. This isn't over yet, soldier," my savior claimed as he moved to the mech's side. He glanced at the fallen soldier, then at me. "Sunny, I'm going to need my hands, okay?" I nodded slowly, wondering where Bluestreak was. I was not expecting Hound to place me in his carry hold. Only Bluestreak, Mommy, and Daddy ever did that. Well, Magnus had once, but he said it felt weird. And Prowl had done it on a number of occasions when dealing with those "troublesome twins". Come to process it, he'd never introduced those two to me. Huh. As Hound closed his hatch, I didn't miss Gears' pained looked or the huge gash in his side. And I definitely didn't miss the sight of two Decepticons running into the room, weapons drawn. Hound, move out of the way!_

_A gun shot. A roar of pain._

"Hound!" Sunburst squeaked. She sat up and looked around. She was in Fixit's medbay! Oh, no! Gears! She had to find Gears and warn him! Sunburst rolled over and prepped herself up on her hands and knees. She was going to save the base _before_ the Daskeptacons attacked and before the reddish orange stuff attacked.

She was well-trained in how to escape a crib, seeing as she had done many times before. After all, she had spent a lot of time hunting down Bluestreak and Hound. They were so tricky at times. However, no one could hide from the Great Sparkling Sunburst! Sunburst tossed her pillow over the lip of the crib and grabbed a nearby blanket. No… it was a polishing rag. Good. Those were bigger. The sides of the crib were about six feet tall, and she knew she could easily get over them. She'd gotten over taller cribs. Her legs may not have a lot of strength, but her arms did.

Sunburst bundled up the rag and put it in the area where she would be climbing, just in case she fell. That done, she pulled herself to her feet, holding onto the bars for support. She thought back to how Mommy had gotten over tall walls. Following that mental example, she grabbed the top of the crib and started pulling herself up. It was far from easy. Her little arms could barely hold her body up, so the second she could, she threw one leg over the top so that she was sitting on the lip. She sat there panting until she abruptly lost her balance and tumbled off the top. Luckily for her, she landed on the pillow, so she didn't make any noise. The last thing she needed was Fixit coming to keep her from warning her mommy about the coming attack. He always did that.

Sunburst rolled off the pillow and crawled to the edge of the counter. She looked down and scowled. That was a _very_ long way down. Fixit's counters had been this tall, though, so she knew what to do. She grabbed her pillow and dragged it to the side of the counter. She looked down one last time before jumping off with the pillow underneath her. Luckily, the pillow was a little bigger than her, so she could easily keep her whole body on it. Being small did have _some_ advantages. The pillow hit the ground with a _"phumph"_ and took all the shock from the sparkling's fall. She rolled off the pillow with a joyous click and made her way to the door. Luckily for her, it was open. Somebot must have just come in and forgotten to close it. Oh well. Their mistake was Sunburst's gain. She crawled through the door and decided to start looking out for potential threats to her mission: adults. Luckily, this hall was completely empty.

Was this how Mommy felt when she sneaked around? Sunburst could totally see the appeal in her job if it was. She hid behind an open door as a human strode past. Once he was past, she made her move. She crawled forward with speed unimaginable to any other sparkling, darting carefully down the hall. After all, her danni was a spybot, so naturally, she would pick up those traits. Those other sparklings would be so jealous if Sunburst weren't the last one. Her mind was changed, though, when she heard an enraged roar. Or was it pained?

That must mean that she was too late! The Daskeptacons must have already broken into the base! She had to hide before the Daskeptacons found her. No, she had to find Mommy to warn her! What to do, what to do! Her decision was made for her when those twins from earlier who didn't matter dashed past her, giggling as they did. Sunburst quickly ducked into a random room as I'onhide ran past, cannons whirring. Wait. Was he _pink_? Sunburst's attention shifted to the room she was in when I'onhide's angered noises faded down the hall. The absence of his shouts had introduced her to a familiar sound: water running. She was in the washracks! Oh, happy joy! She squealed in excitement and made a mad dash – er crawl – toward the falling water. Who would've thought that her mission would have led her here? It was a sign!

Sunburst trilled when she got to the water-coated floor. She crawled on and was overjoyed when she started sliding! The layer of water that covered the floor easily carried her across the ground without scratching her paint, and all she had to do was push herself just a little bit. She squealed as she moved across the floor on her stomach. It was so much fun!

In fact, she was having so much fun that she didn't noticed the two sets of legs or the two amused stares that followed her every movement. Jazz had just been about to leave when Bee came in, completely covered in dirt. Feeling pity for the poor scout, Jazz had agreed to help him by scrubbing the armor her couldn't reach. Very few Cybertronians were flexible enough to wash the armor on their backs, and Bee's door wings were filthy. Jazz had just finished cleaning off Bumblebee's left door wing when he had heard a familiar squeal, followed closely by the comical sight of his sparkling sliding across the floor on her stomach. Seconds later, she slid by again, going the opposite direction. Bumblebee looked at Jazz.

"Somehow, I don't think Ratchet knows she's missing," Bumblebee stated.

"Unless he's standing around the corner," Jazz replied with a grin. He looked down when he felt something run into his foot. Sunburst was rubbing her head with both hands while glaring darkly at his foot. Then her optics widened and traveled up his body until they met his own optics. She let out an explosion of frantic clicks and worried beeps. Jazz lifted her up.

"Now, what're ya doin' in 'ere, baby?" Jazz asked.

"Daskeptacons attack! Go save Hound an'… an' other mech!" Sunburst exclaimed, tapping on his palm as she did.

"Whoa, back up. Wha' Deceticon attack are ya talkin' 'bout?" Jazz asked.

"Daskeptacons attacking! Opi save Hound an' other mech!" Sunburst urged.

"Now, now, sweetspark. There ain't an attack. Yo'r safe, baby," Jazz assured her.

"But, but, but Hound an', an' hot, red stuff an', an' the Daskeptacon! Opi, go see Doc'er Fixit! Other mech in Doc'er Fixit's 'bay! Hurry, opi!" she argued.

"Calm down, baby. Don' get yaself so worked up." Sunburst only gave a small whine in response. Jazz frowned at her. "Bumblebee, comm. Ratchet. I need to talk to him about Sunburst. I have a bad feeling." Bee cocked his head. Jazz rarely spoke in such a serious tone. Bee was about to open a link with Ratchet when the medic suddenly dashed into the washracks, looking frantic.

"Jazz, Sunburst got out of her crib! I have no clue how, but she's not there anymore, and–" An indignant squeak cut him off. The CMO looked down at the sparkling in Jazz's hands. He sagged in relief, then he straightened when he saw Jazz's serious gaze.

"Ratchet, I think Sunburst is having nightmares when she recharges," Jazz stated, his accent gone. Ratchet moved forward and scanned the twittering bundle of wires.

"She shows no signs of exhaustion. All we can do is start observing her better when she recharges," Ratchet stated. Jazz nodded.

"_She keeps saying that I need to get to Hound and some other mech in Fixit's medbay. She said something about hot red stuff and a Decepticon attack,"_ Jazz said in English as Sunburst started playing with his hand, bending and unbending his claw. Water dripped from her sensory panels as they moved around in time with her emotions.

"_So she dreamed about a previous attack. Hound must have been protecting her,"_ Ratchet surmised. Jazz nodded solemnly. _"See if you can distract her enough to make her forget her dream, so that she can get more recharge."_ With that, Ratchet turned and walked back out. Jazz's trademark grin covered his faceplates as he sat Sunburst down on the counter. The sparkling cocked her head to the side at his playful grin.

"Opi?" She squealed when Jazz dropped a thick Transformer-sized towel over her. She squeaked and twittered as she kicked and bucked underneath the huge covering. There were two small constantly moving hills that were created by Sunburst's panels. Jazz wondered idly if she was able to use those panels yet. Could she pick up spark signatures with them yet? Were they already extremely sensitive like Prowl's had always been or were they for decoration, like Bee's?

"Opi, help! It gotted me!" a little voice trilled, pulling him from his reverie. Jazz laughed and scooped up the sparkling, towel and all. Neither noticed as Bee moved to the far end of the washracks to give them a sense of privacy, they were so wrapped up in their game.

"Sunny? Baby, where'd ya go?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"Here, opi! I catched!" Sunburst let out an excited stream of beeps, whirrs, and chirps when Jazz moved around the towel as if searching for her.

"I can't find ya, baby! Where are ya?" A red helm suddenly poked out of the white towel. "There ya are!"

"Opi find me!" she cheered, giggling. Jazz grinned and lifted his visor as he held his bundle of wires close.

"Yeah, I did," he cooed, nuzzling her faceplates with his own. His sparkling purred in response.

"Never leave 'gain," she murmured, optics dimming. The excitement had effectively taken her energy away. Mission accomplished.

"I promise." Jazz held her against his chassis, just over his spark. He made a humming noise in his chest to try to lull her into recharge. He was close, too, when her winglets twitched, and her optics lit up. She looked around, as if expecting something, and her sensory panels lifted underneath the towel. A huge smile stretched over her faceplates, and she started bouncing in his hands. "Sunny? Baby, wha's wrong?"

In reply, he received a smile that lived up to her name and a happy chirp. "D'wing!"

* * *

To say that Sunburst no longer wanted to sleep would be an understatement. The sparkling was a ball of kinetic energy. Why? It was anybot's guess. Unfortunately, Jazz couldn't recharge until he could get Sunny to. He had tried putting her in the crib with a newly cleaned Red. Instead of dimming her optics like she had the last few times, she seemed to become more aware as she chattered excitedly to her blanket friend. Jazz tried a different tactic by lightly bouncing her in his claws. A single phrase had put an end to that.

"Opi, I no feel good." He had just washed her – and himself for that matter. The last thing he wanted was for the femme to get sick all over him again. So Jazz simply held her close, praying that the sound of his spark would lull her to sleep as he paced the medbay. He made a low thrumming sound in his chassis to try and add to the sound of his spark. Though Sunburst whirred in contentment, she did not dim her optics.

"Oh, for the love of Primus!" Ratchet grumbled under his breath as he stalked over to the pacing saboteur. He deliberately stepped in front of the silver mech, forcing him to stop in his tracks. Surgeon's hands reached for the sparkling, and with a trained gentleness that few saw, the CMO gently started running his fingers along the sparkling's sensory panels. Every bit of tension seeped from the femme, and she melted against Jazz's chest plates, her panels drooping. Her optics dimmed, and a low purr rose from her.

"There, now, sparklet. Go ahead. Recharge," Ratchet cooed. Sunburst gave a happy beep, followed by a content and tired chirp. Her systems slowed in recharge, and Jazz looked at Ratchet in barely contained awe. He really _was_ a miracle worker! The mech in question only shrugged. "Bluestreak," he said, answering the unspoken question. Jazz nodded absently, looking over at Sunburst's crib.

"Imma keep 'her with meh t'night, jus' in case she has a nigh'mare."

"Do what you wish, but get out of my medbay," Ratchet hissed. Jazz was sure to roll his optics when Ratchet was looking, knowing that the medic wouldn't throw anything with a snoozing sparkling in his arms. He quickly slipped from the medbay before Ratchet had a chance to reply, though and moved toward his own quarters. He keyed in the code and walked inside. The room was just like every other bot's quarters. A single berth, a few shelves, and a single berth-side table. The thing that made his room different was the array posters from Earth bands. If there was something about this planet he loved, it was the music. He was sure that Sunburst would also love the amazing compositions, as well. Maybe he could find out tomorrow.

He moved toward his berth and sat on it without jostling the sleeping sparkling. When he laid back, the sparkling shifted a little, but didn't awaken, much to Jazz's relief. The lieutenant smiled down at his sparkling as he shifted her to sit over his spark. He laid his servos over her to keep her warm.

"Good recharge, Sunny baby."

* * *

_He loved being around her. Then again, everybot in the camp loved enjoyed her company. He couldn't hide the pride that was practically oozing off of him. Not only had he become her favorite mech to be around, but he had taught her how to talk. They had gotten past the unintelligible clicks and "uh" sounds, and she had finally managed to say something that made sense! True her vocabulary wasn't very developed, seeing as she had only managed to say "no", "yes", and "mommy". He was positive she would get better. She would probably even be able to say "opi" soon, assuming the mech ever came around._

"_No?" a small feminine voice squeaked. Bluestreak looked down at the femling in his lap and smiled._

"_Hello, there, 'Burst." He rubbed her helm. "What are you doing?"_

"_No," Sunburst answered. Her attention moved back to her puzzle block as she attempted to get the pictures to match._

"_You've gotten quite far on that. You are such a smart little sparkling. I told Solarwind that you would be. She's proud of you, 'Burst. All of us are." The mech continued talking about how proud the whole camp was of her, though she couldn't understand a good portion of his words. The sparkling wasn't mobile yet, much to everybot's relief. She could hold herself up on her hands and knees, but she couldn't seem to coordinate the movement of her front and back limbs, so she sat there on her caretaker's lap with her puzzle and listened to his rambling. After all, without his rambling, she probably wouldn't understand the grownup's language so well. Now if she could only figure out how to speak it. _

"_Yes!" Sunburst cheered when the pictures matched up._

"_Good job, Sun!" Bluestreak praised._

"_Bluestreak," a female voice called._

"_Mommy!" the femling in 'Streak's lap squealed. Solarwind chuckled as she lifted up her bouncing sparkling. Looking at the two femmes, Bluestreak couldn't ignore how much they looked alike. Though Sunburst's paint was a darker shade of red like her opiluk's, she still matched Solarwind's shade very nicely. They had identical sensory panels, though Sunburst's were nowhere near ready to be used. Solarwind had a visor, like every other Special Ops bot had, and he knew that Sunburst had one, too. She had only to discover it. That was something he wanted to see. _

"_Thank you again for watching her," Solarwind said, interrupting his thoughts._

"_It's no problem. I love being around her. I'm trying to get her to say 'Autobot', but she doesn't seem to be able to pronounce it, but that's okay, because I know she'll learn. Besides, she listens to me and keeps me busy, though I guess that's not her fault since she can't really get away or tell me to be quiet."_

"'_S'weak." Bluestreak went silent. Both Cybertronians turned their attention to the red sparkling._

"_What was that?" Bluestreak asked. Sunburst trilled at the attention. "What did you say, 'Burst?" Sunburst looked up at the mech and smiled._

"_Uh!" she chirped. Bluestreak deflated._

"_So much for progress," he grumbled. Solarwind laughed, and Sunburst clicked happily as she played with her mother's pointer digit, bending and unbending it._

"_She still knows her words, Blue. She just need more time to completely comprehend what they mean and when to use–" The adult femme cut off when she sensed something off. Her sensory panels moved around as she tried to pinpoint what was off. "Decepticons!" she exclaimed. A second later, the claxons sounded. Solarwind grabbed Bluestreak's servo and dashed out of the nursery of the makeshift base. Sunburst whimpered at the fear filtering through the bond._

"_What have we here?" An unfamiliar mech voiced. His armor was a dark purple, and his optics were a frightening shade of crimson. "A femme, a sparkling, and a youngling. Charming."_

_A shot rang out, and the red-eyed mech cried out in pain before collapsing to the ground, optics dark and energon spurting from the new hole in his spark chamber. Solarwind looked at Bluestreak, optics wide. His arms were transformed together into his long sniper's rifle. _

"_Good shot," she complimented breathlessly. Bluestreak transformed his rifle back into his arms as he nodded._

"_I doubt that was the only 'Con that's infiltrated. We need to evacuate. Now," the mech replied. Solarwind nodded. She heard a whimper and looked down at her sparkling, gasping at the sight. Sunburst was cowering against her mother's chassis, and her wide, terrified optics were focused on the gory form of the offlined Decepticon in front of them. Now that she was focused on it, Solarwind could sense the utter terror flowing from the femling. Solarwind opened her chest cavity wide enough to set her creation in her hold._

"_It's not safe out here, sweetspark," Solarwind whispered. The hatch slid shut, and the femme creator sent her child feelings of love and safety through the creator bond. Sunburst curled up against her mother's spark, basking in the comforting heat, as her creator broke into a sprint, her arms transforming into a plasma pistol and an acid pellet gun._

"_Hurry, 'Wind! Get off the planet! I'll hold them off!" Bluestreak yelled, shooting Decepticons as they exited the base. _

"_I'm not leaving you!" she yelled back, shooting another mech as it jumped toward her. _

"_Think of Sunburst, Sol! You have to think of her safety!"_

"'_S'weak!" Solarwind smiled._

"_She knows your name, Blue. Keep safe, and meet up with me later! Promise you'll stay alive for my sparkling!"_

"_I promise!" With that, Solarwind watched her best friend dash into the fray to give her time to escape with her child to safety._

"'_S'weak?" Sunburst squeaked. She could feel her mother's fear and worry for him. Why was mommy afraid for him? "Mommy? 'S'weak? Wan' 'S'weak. B'ues'weak! B'ue! B'ue!"_

* * *

Jazz onlined his optics when he felt the sparkling wriggling under his claw and heard her whimpering. Her servos were clenched into tiny fists, and her face plates were screwed up into a look of distress. Jazz frowned as he started rubbing her sensory panels as Ratchet had done.

"B'uestweak! No leave!" The red bundle of wires let out a choked cry and broke down. Her intakes hitched, and energon flowed freely from her offline optics. Jazz was confused, at first. Why was she so worked up? Then he was able to decipher what name the child was wailing.

"Sunny. Sunny baby, wake up, sweetling," Jazz murmured, sitting up on his berth. No response, only more cries.

**::Ratchet, I require your assistance,::** Jazz yelled, desperate.

**::You better have a slaggin' good reason for this,::**Ratchet snarled.

**::It's Sunburst::** It only took five minutes for the medic to get to Jazz's quarters. He used his medical override to open the door. He stepped in to see the saboteur pacing with a distraught Sunburst in his servos.

"Hand her over," Ratchet ordered. Jazz immediately complied. The second Jazz let go of her, Sunburst's optics onlined, and her cries changed.

"OPI! Opi, no leave! No leave me! Opi!" She reached for Jazz with trembling servos, grasping at air while she struggled to get closer to him. Jazz felt that tugging feeling again, and while watching his terrorized sparkling, he returned the tug. The response was immediate. Jazz was flooded with feelings that were not his own.

Fear. Confusion. Loss. Hurt. Fear. Loneliness. Sadness. Fear. Terror. Grief. Uncertainty. Fear. Longing.

"Opi!" Sunburst cried. Jazz followed instinct and started sending back feelings of love, protectiveness, and understanding. Ratchet looked back and forth between Jazz and the sparkling. The two were completely focused on each other, and as time passed, Sunburst gradually began to calm down. The lieutenant was moving closer, and Ratchet was certain the mech didn't realize he was moving at all.

"Opi," Sunburst murmured, still reaching for Jazz. Ratchet moved toward the other mech and held out the sparkling. Jazz didn't hesitate in lifting her into arms, and he held her close to his chassis, sending her positive feelings to keep her calm.

"It's okay, sweetspark. Opi's here," Jazz cooed. He made a low thrumming noise in his chassis to calm her down as he rubbed her helm.

"Mommy left. Made B'uestweak stay. No come with us," she whimpered. "Mean Daskeptacons!"

"Don' worry. Yo'r safe," Jazz whispered, taking full use of their new bond.

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder," Ratchet diagnosed quietly. "Her mother must have held off the effects with her bond. With time, the effects will fade with the memories that cause them."

"Want D'wing. Hurry come." Sunburst clicked quietly. Jazz frowned, and following Ratchet's earlier example, started rubbing her small winglets. Her optics dimmed, but Jazz could feel that she was fighting recharge, afraid of the nightmares that she kept experiencing.

"So, ya can't help 'er," Jazz guessed. Ratchet shook his head.

"No, but apparently, you can," Ratchet said, his tone approaching anger. Jazz grinned sheepishly.

"Couldn' say no to 'er anymo'e," he said. "I don' r'gret it."

"You wouldn't," Ratchet grumbled.

"Anythin' new 'bout the two incomin' 'bots?" Jazz asked, deciding now was a good time to change the subject.

"They should be here in one or two days."

"No identification?"

"Nothing." Jazz gave a single nod before turning his attention back to his snoozing sparkling. _His._ He could finally call her _his_. He couldn't help the small smile that graced his features at this fact. She was _his_ baby girl.

"Wonder if one of 'em is designated 'D'wing'," he thought aloud.

"I doubt it, but only time will tell. Bring her to the medbay tomorrow morning for a full systems check. I want to give her a stronger firewall booster."

"A'ight. We'll be there." Ratchet didn't miss the possessive way Jazz said "we'll" and decided that he'd talk to the mech about informing the Prime about his new bond tomorrow. With a single nod, Ratchet left the room, grumbling about lost recharge and something about a toaster. Jazz moved back to his berth and laid back down. He placed a hand over the small body that lay over his spark and kept his gaze on her. Every so often, her panels would twitch, or one of her little pedes would kick. A few clicks escaped her vocal processor, and she snuggled closer to his spark.

"Opiluk," she murmured.

And Jazz slipped into recharge with a smile on his face plates and _his_ baby snuggled close.

* * *

See? Happy chapter. It's official. Jazz is a daddy! Squee! Just so y'all know, cuz my sister didn't process this correctly (plus she has her extremely obtuse moments) Hound, Gears, and Bluestreak are simply caretakers. None of them are related to her. The mystery will continue for... well, a while. Imma give you a _very_ big hint in a few chapters. Can anyone hazard a guess? ;D


	6. New Arrivals

Breem- 8.3 minutes

Joor- 6 hours

Orn- 2 weeks

Deca-orn- 20 weeks

Vorn- 83 years

Danni- TF version of the word "mommy" (Though I don't think I use it in this fic, but just in case.)

Danniluk- TF version of "mother"

Opi- "daddy"

Opiluk- "father"

**::Comm. link::**

"Cybertronian speak."

"_English speak."_

Disclaimer: I have seen the term "carrying hold" all over , but I first saw it in Karategal's fic Youngling. So I'm giving her the credit for it. I don't own Transformers, however, I do own the storyline and all OCs.

* * *

-Chapter 6-

He awoke to beeps, chirps, and trills. As his systems came online, he could feel something pressing into his chassis and something playing with his servo. His optics onlined, and he was greeted with the sight of a small sparkling lying on her back, closely studying his claw. Her pedes were braced against his palm, holding it up off her body as she bent and unbent his thumb. Her winglets were splayed out underneath as she played. Those winglets twitched, and Sunburst craned her head back to meet his gaze. She gave a happy squeal and rolled over with a little difficulty as she was still trying to hold up Jazz's hand as she turned.

"Opi 'wake!" she cheered as she crawled up to pat Jazz's face plates. "Sleep long time!"

"Tha's 'cuz ya wear meh out," Jazz replied, rubbing her helm with the hand that had been covering her. Sunburst chirped in return and nuzzled his hand.

'Opi play?" Her optics lit up.

"Sorry, baby. We have t' visit that Hatchet. No playin'." Sunburst's door panels drooped, and her lower lip component jutted out in a cute pout. Jazz chuckled and sat up. Sunburst squealed as she rolled backwards down his chassis into his lap. She giggled she landed on her back and clapped joyously. Jazz smiled, though he thought it weird that the child's behavior and attitude was completely opposite of what it was the previous night.

Brushing off the thought, Jazz stood, holding _his_ sparkling in his arms. Feelings of happiness and love flowed through their bond. Jazz held Sunburst close to his spark and sauntered out of his room. He wasn't far before the voice of a certain weapons specialist called his name. Jazz paused and turned toward the large black mech that was moving toward them.

"I'onhide!" Sunburst chirped.

"Hello, sparklet," Ironhide greeted with a smile. He looked at Jazz. "Has Prime commed you?" Jazz started shaking his head when his comm. pinged.

**::Jazz, your presence is required.::** Prime stated. Jazz groaned inwardly. Now he wouldn't be able to transport his sparkling to her check up.

**::Very well. May I ask wha's goin' on?::**

**::Our new arrivals sped up. They are about to enter the atmosphere::**

"She needs t' be taken t' Ratchet. Keep 'er distracted 'til I come back," Jazz ordered, plopping Sunburst in Ironhide's hands. The sparkling sat back, overwhelmed by the sheer size of the huge mech holding her. Her panels fluttered when she caught a glimpse at her opi's retreating form.

"Wait! I have to go, too!" Ironhide protested.

"Jus' take 'er t' Ratch, then meet up with us!" Jazz said, absently waving a hand over his head as he retreated. Ironhide frowned. Now what. Sunburst, for one, didn't like the fact that her opi had left her. Again! She pouted in indignation.

"Opi leave," she huffed.

"You're tellin' me," Ironhide replied with a sigh. He continued down the hall, heading toward the medbay. Sunburst's face plates screwed up. She wanted opi, not this hulking, black mech! She was preparing to throw a tantrum of epic proportions, the likes of which she had only thrown to get Ultra Magnus to give her to Bluestreak, when she was forced to stop. Love and assurance flowed through her creation bond, immediately calming her.

**/I'm here, baby,/** Jazz said through the bond. Sunburst relaxed and smiled. OPi wasn't in her line of sight, but he hadn't left the planet like all the other times. She decided to give Ironhide a break and hide her irritation. She looked down at the hand holding her and was suddenly amazed (again) by the intricate circuitry under the plating. She gave a click of curiosity and started tapping the black plating of his palm.

"I'onhide. I'onhide. I-on-hide," she chirped as she tapped his hand in beat with her words.

"Is she _sing'n_ yo name?" a mech voiced. Ironhide stopped and growled. Sunburst looked past his shoulder, but saw nobot.

"Ain' chu s'ppose ta be at dat meet'n?" another similar voice asked. Sunburst crawled to the edge of Ironhide's hand and looked down. Ah. There they were. The two that didn't matter from two days ago. Huh. Well, if they didn't matter then, then she was sure they didn't matter now.

"I should shoot you two for messing with my paint!" Ironhide snarled. Sunburst looked up at him, shocked and apprehensive by his obvious ire. Some mechs do some pretty back stuff when they're angry.

"Oh, c'mon, 'Hide. We jus' hav'n s'm fun!" one of the two claimed.

"Yeah. Bet Sunny 'ere would'uh loved it!" the other exclaimed.

"In fact…" the first one started. He abruptly jumped up and swiped Sunburst from Ironhide's hands. "We'll take care a 'er 'til yous guys get back!" With that, the two took off, leaving a startled Ironhide behind. Well, not for long. Ironhide gave a furious roar and took off after them. Sunburst cried out in fright as the minibot dashed down the hall with her pressed against his chassis and his brother close behind him.

**/Opi!/** she cried out in her bond. **/They gotted me, opi! Save me!/** Fury and the need to protect washed the bond. Behind the two minibots, poor Ironhide was taking the brunt of that fury.

**::Why the slag is my sparkling experiencing terror?::**Jazz demanded.

**::**_**Your**_** sparkling?::**

**::Answer the question!::**

**::The twins grabbed here::** There was a beat of silence, and Ironhide winced. When Jazz was silent, things normally went downhill. Ironhide may have cannons the size of a jet, but Jazz had age and flexibility on his side. Not to mention the saboteur had a whole array of weapons that Ironhide didn't know about, that no non-Ops bot knew about.** ::Jazz?::**

**::Get my sparkling back. Now. You have a breem to get her calmed down.::** With that, Jazz closed the link. Ironhide grimaced. Jazz could be a slaggin' scary bot when he was pissed. So he decided to do what any smart bot would do: call in reinforcements.

**/Darling…?/**

Mudflap grinned at his green twin as he ran. They had successfully retrieved the sparkling! Now, they had to escape ol' Ironhide and teach her the fine art of pranking. Mudflap currently had aforementioned sparkling cradled to his chassis. She hadn't made a single noise since they had taken her from Ironhide, but the minibot was sure she was very excited to finally be free of the rust bucket. After all, the infamous twins were way more fun than him. They had almost escaped when they ran into a wall. Figuratively, of course. Both twins skidded to a stop when they saw them.

"And just _what_ are you doing with that poor sparkling?" Arcee hissed. Said sparkling let out a wail. Flare-up clicked sympathetically.

"You two are scaring her," Flare-up said with a frown, moving forward as her maternal programming came online.

"Yes, so hand her over to Flare-up, and _maybe_ I'll keep my sparkmate from testing his new cannons on you," Chromia snarled. Mudflap, forever afraid of these crazy femmes, held out the femling without hesitation. Ironhide rammed a fist into his head, grabbing the sparkling from behind as he did. He cradled her close, humming and clicking at her. Chromia moved over.

"I'onhide, scary!" Sunburst cried.

"Great, stupid! Now she afraid'uh us!" Skidz snapped.

"Wha'chu mean? It was yo'r idea!"

"But chu grabbed 'er! She'd'uh been fine if it'd'uh been me!"

"Why you!" With that, Mudflap tackled Skidz. Ironhide scowled and punted them down the hall.

**::Ironhide, do you plan on gracing us with your presence::** Prime asked via comm.

**::Of course. I just got… sidetracked.::**

**::Hm. Please hurry, or we will be forced to leave you behind.::**

**::Coming!::**

"Chromia, I need you to take Sunburst to Ratchet. I have to meet up with Prime," Ironhide stated, holding out the sparkling. Chromia smiled as she lifted the child into her servos.

"It's shocking that she isn't frightened of your sheer presence. You can be rather intimidating," the blue femme teased.

"I can show you intimidating," Ironhide purred.

"Whoa, now. Not in front of the sparkling," Arcee interjected, scooping the child from her younger sister.

"Yes. Shoo, Ironhide," Flare-up added. Ironhide scowled, but after giving his mate a quick kiss, he started down the hall. Sunburst squeaked. _Was he leaving her too?_

"And who are you?" Arcee cooed, trying to get Sunburst's attention.

"I Sunburst," the sparkling stated. Wait. Hadn't she met this femme before? As Sunburst attempted to get over this new feeling known as déjà vu to every other being, the three femmes were having a conversation in English.

"_So this is Solarwind's creation," _Flare-up said with a smile.

"_She looks just like her,"_ Arcee added with a grin.

"_Apparently, Jazz formed a creator bond with her. He claimed her in a conversation with Ironhide,"_ Chromia gossiped. Sunburst glanced up at them, then looked back at Ironhide's retreating form. She panicked when he disappeared around a corner. He was leaving her with strangers!

"I'onhide! I'onhide, no leave me! No leave Sunburst!" When the mech didn't return, Sunburst switched tactics. "Opi! I'onhide leaved me! Opi, save!" Arcee bounced the sparkling and cooed at her, trying to calm her.

**::Chromia to Jazz::**

**::Yo, Chromia. I was 'bout t' call Ironhide. Wha's–::**

**::Sunburst is with us because Prime needed Ironhide.::**

**::So that's why she's freakin' out.::**

**:How do **_**you**_** know she's 'freaking out'?::** Chromia asked, suspicious.

**::Tha' don' matta. I'm sendin' Sideswipe t' yo'r location. Sunny at least recognizes 'im.:: **the saboteur all but growled. Chromia cut the link with a huff.

"He's sending Sideswipe to calm her down," she informed her sisters.

It's a shame she's so afraid of us," Flare-up said sadly as Sunburst started to wail.

"By what I hear, she didn't act like this when meeting the mechs," Chromia huffed. "But Ironhide was right about the bond."

"Explain," Arcee ordered, knowing that her sister was trying to build suspense.

"He said he could feel her distress." Gasps were heard from her twins. "My thoughts exactly."

"And he's sending _Sideswipe_? That will be interesting," Flare-up commented.

"Agreed. There is no way a mech like Sideswipe will possibly be able to–"

Arcee broke off with a gasp when Sunburst was plucked up by silver servos. She whirled around and glared at the offending mech, prepared to give him a piece of her processor. Her glare dropped at the sight before her, and an amused smile took its place.

Sideswipe was well-known for his devil-may-care attitude. He was ruthless on the battlefront and irritating at homebase with his pranks and inability to keep his remarks to himself. Yet here he was, cradling a whimpering sparkling close and nuzzling her with his faceplates. His lip components formed a gentle smile as he cooed to the child.

"There now, Sunny. It's okay. Calm down, sweetspark," he murmured. The triplets stared at him dumbly, glad that Prowl wasn't there. He definitely would have fritzed. This was a side of Sideswipe (no pun intended) that only one other bot ever saw. Chromia was suddenly struck with the irony that the sparkling's nickname was the same as that of Sideswipe's twin brother. Not only that, but just as Sideswipe could easily calm his brother, he had just managed to reduce Sunburst's wails to hiccups and quiet clicks.

"See? All better. Now, let's get you to Ratchet!" Sideswipe said in mock excitement.

"Yay! Doc'er Watchit!" Sunburst cheered.

"_Her mood swings are ridiculous," _Chromia claimed.

"_She's a sparkling. She's not supposed to be emotionally stable,"_ Sideswipe replied snarkily. _"We're off to see Ratchet the hatchet."_

Sideswipe rolled off, sparkling in hand, and the three femmes stared after him.

"Should we have told him that Ratch just left base, and Jolt is in the rec room?" Arcee spoke up.

"Nah. He'll figure it out for himself," Chromia replied. They shrugged in sync and walked off in the direction of the rec room.

Sunburst was having the time of her life. When Sideswipe had first started moving, Sunburst had not expected the gliding feeling. She had crawled to the edge of his hand to look down. She was shocked to see that he used the wheels on his feet to skate forward. The movement was graceful and gave Sunburst a strangely weightless feeling. It was weird, but she loved it. Only two other mechs gave her this feeling. One of them was on his way here now. Sunburst could feel it in her spark. She was pretty sure that was where opi was headed. Her sensory panels were still underdeveloped, but they could still pick up that there was one other spark headed here. She couldn't tell who he was, but she was sure he was _wonderful. _After all, all the other mechs she met were. Well, except for the two that didn't matter. They were too scary to be nice.

And definitely not those ladies that I'onhide left her with. They were cooing to her and bouncing her up and down when she cried. That was when Sunburst's developing processor had figured out what the femmes were trying to do. They were trying to replace her mommy! Just because mommy was living with Primus didn't mean Sunburst was going to let some other femme replace her.

And so, to show her displeasure and to prove that she wasn't going down without a fight, Sunburst had started wailing and crying at high decibels that only sparklings seemed to be able to achieve. It was taxing on the sparkling's audio receptors and vocal processor, but it had been worth it. For not long afterward, Opi had sent her positive feelings, and Sideswipe, the big silver mech from the big bot room (rec room), had saved her. She wasn't sure what he had said to the femmes, but she was sure he had been defending her mommy. After all, he did save from that pink femme's evil clutches! And, so, here they were, moving down the clear halls towards Doc'er Watchit's 'bay.

Because the halls were so devoid of squishable fleshies, Sideswipe saw no reason to move slowly, so he shot down the halls, much to Sunburst's enjoyment. She squealed, giggled, and whistled, too excited to use actual words. Needless-to-say, the sparkling was very wound up by the time they reached their destination.

"hey, Ratchet," Sideswipe called out.

"_Doc'er_ Watchit," Sunburst corrected with an irritated click.

"Doctor Hatchet, I got your patient!" Sideswipe called out as he moved around the dull gray medbay. There was no answer, so Sideswipe sat Sunburst in her crib and rolled toward the CMO's office as Sunburst squealed and tackled Red. Sideswipe frowned when he saw that the medbay was devoid of any medics, then he grinned mischievously. He ambled back into the patient area and leaned over the lip of the crib. He gazed down at Sunburst as she attempted to get her foot to her forehead. "What are you doing?"

Sunburst squeaked in surprise, releasing her foot as she did. "No circle," she stated, showing Sideswipe her foot. Ah. So she was comparing her foot to his.

"Well, Ratchet isn't here."

"Watchit! Doc'er!" Sideswipe blinked.

"Yes, Ratchet is our medic," he said with a sigh. "And he's probably on that mission, so," he said, lifting Sunburst into his hands, "we're gonna get you some energon, then fix up Hatchet's ugly medbay."

"Energon!" Sunburst cheered as Sideswipe moved toward the counter. The front-liner looked inside different cabinets until he came across a bottle-like energon cube filled with energon. A single slab of metal leaned up against it with glyphs that must have been written in with a laser scalpel.

**Jolt,**

**This is Sunburst's morning energon for today. Have her fed and make sure she has taken her nap before I come back. If **_**any**_** of the twins come by, you have my permission to weld them to the wall. I don't need them infecting her with their stupid.**

**-CMO Ratchet**

Sideswipe smiled. Good ol' Hatchet. He lifted up the bottle and hopped up on the berth. Sunburst squeaked and clicked impatiently as she reached for her bottle. Sideswipe grinned at her.

"You have to say, 'Pretty please, Sideswipe'," he stated. Sunburst was not at all amused by this.

"Why?' she demanded.

"'Cause you haven't ever said my name." Sunburst gave a comically exasperated sigh.

"Pwetty pweeze, Sigh-sipe?"

"Si_de_-_sw_ipe," he corrected.

"Sigh-swipe," she repeated. Sideswipe decided that that was as good as he was going to get and held the bottle up to her lip components. Sunburst huffed and breath and started drinking. As the sparkling sucked down her breakfast, Sideswipe began hatching his plan. The paint would be easy enough to come by. With perfect timing, he should be ready before the Hatchet got back.

Sunburst beeped when she was finished and was placed in the crib on her stomach. Red was draped over her as her optics dimmed for a stasis-nap. She had dealt with a lot of excitement in the last few hours, and now she was exhausted. Her panels drooped as she clicked tiredly. Sideswipe grinned when the sparkling slipped peacefully into recharge. He slipped out of the 'bay and swiftly hunting down the needed paint.

* * *

Optimus had a sense of déjà vu as he drove forward with two "meteors" streaking overhead. Luckily for them, the "meteors" were landing on the island. Unfortunately, they were going toward the opposite side of the island. Prime sped up when he saw them make landfall in a huge explosion of sand up ahead. The rest of the welcoming committee, consisting of Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, and three humvees filled with military humans, split up to greet the two new arrivals.

The Autobots transformed as the first arrival started its own transformation sequence. Prime and Ratchet stepped forward just as the new mech's optics onlined. He was Bumblebee's height, having a gray protoform with red accents. A crimson forked chevron decorated his forehelm, and sensory panels rose from his back.

"Bluestreak," the 'bot mumbled with a weak salute. "Repor…ting…for…du…ty." Prime and Ratchet swiftly moved forward as the mech pitched forward in a forced stasis. Ratchet allowed Prime to support the gunner's weight, and the medic moved to examine the wound on his side that was steadily leaking energon. It wasn't an extremely bad wound, but Ratchet could see that it had been open and exposed to the elements for far too long. The sound of cannons activating made the two officers look over at the other crater.

The other mech was about twenty feet tall with a thin and lithe build. Large wings jutted from his back, where two thrusters were attached. On each black wing, an insignia was proudly displayed. However, it wasn't the Autobot insignia that was shown there. As if sensing the scrutiny, crimson optics shot over to connect with Prime's blue ones. A condescending smirk graced the mech's face plate before his optics moved to the injured mech. A frown replaced that smirk, and the mech started toward them. He was stopped, though, when a plasma shot hit where he was about to step. The black bot gave an aggravated sigh, and he slowly turned to face the weapons specialist who had fired at him.

"You think we're going to let you finish the job?" Ironhide snarled. "Come and fight _me_, Decepticon punk." Around him, every human and Autobot, aside from Prime and Ratchet, had a weapon trained on the lanky mech. The bot glanced around at the hostile creatures before his gaze landed on Jazz. He seemed to straighten up before snapping his claw up in a smart salute.

"_Autobot_ Dreadwing," he introduced, stressing the word Autobot. "Sabotage and infiltration, reporting for duty."

"You don't look like an Autobot to me," Ironhide hissed. Dreadwing looked shocked and glanced over at his left wing.

"Oh. My bad," he murmured. The black Decepticon symbol faded into his paint and was replaced by a black Autobot insignia. His optics remained red, but a black visor flicked down to cover them and tinted itself blue. "Forgot to change them." Jazz lowered his shield gun and scrutinized the new mech.

"Explain why ya look like a 'con, and I'd do it fast," Jazz warned. Dreadwing shrugged.

"Part of the business. Makes my job easier. I have quite a reputation among the 'cons. Ol' Megsy has been tryin' to get his claws on me for orns."

"You're not helping your case," Ironhide snapped. That confident smirk returned.

"Who said I was tryin' to?" Dreadwing asked.

"Why you little–"

"Enough." Prime's deep voice cut through the weapons specialist's comment, effectively silencing the large mech. "Ironhide, I will require your assistance moving Bluestreak into that trailer once it is hooked up to my alt. mode." Prime gestured toward an incoming semi that was pulling a large trailer toward them. The prime then looked back at Dreadwing.

"You will not use your alternate mode unless it is a ground-based vehicle. Ratchet will disarm your weapons, and you will be escorted to base by Ironhide and Jazz. Once you arrive, you will be escorted to the brig, where you will remain until we can ascertain whether or not you are a Decepticon spy." Prime stood to his full height, arms still supporting Bluestreak. "Will you comply?"

Dreadwing was torn. Behind his visor, he glanced at the injured Bluestreak. The black mech hadn't been quick enough to help him and felt the need to apologize. Besides, Blue had wanted in on his mission. After all, he had known the femme, too. ON the other servo, his mission was of the utmost importance. The emotions flowing through his bond were both scattered and confusing. The one that had made him double his speed had been the raw terror. He was certain she was with the Decepticons, and he had to find her before they hurt her, or worse. Ditching these mechs would be easily enough. He may not be a seeker, but he was a slaggin' good flier. There was no way a bunch of ground-pounding mechs could keep up with him. But should be abandon Blue?

"I'd sugges' you co'operate," Jazz stated. And his decision was made.

"Yes, sir," Dreadwing replied darkly, never one to disobey orders. "I do not have a ground alt. mode."

"Didn't think so," Ironhide mumbled. Dreadwing spared the mech a glance before turning his attention back to Optimus.

"And disabling my weapons would be pointless. My frame was specifically built for sabotage. I have a number of failsafe weapons that will not go offline. They are mainly for defense purposes for when I'm captured by 'cons. I cannot turn them off. My offensive weapons, however, are being offlined as we speak."

Dreadwing could see that these mechs were nowhere pleased by this bit of information, but he really couldn't care less. Worse comes to worse, he'd make a break for it. He knew these Autobots had nothing on him in the way of speed. Prime transformed, and the Autobots were forced to wait as the fleshlings hooked him to the trailer. Dreadwing grimaced at the organics. Why were they always super small? It always meant that _he'd_ have to go out of his way to make sure her didn't squish one of the little insects. He watched as Ironhide assisted the medic in loading Bluestreak into the large trailer, and he had to stop himself multiple times when Blue would groan in stasis from surging forward to help his friend.

"Who shot 'im?" Dreadwing glanced over at Jazz, who was also staring at Blue.

"Skywarp. The Pit-spawn managed to get them far enough away that I couldn't get to him. Him and his stupid teleporting abilities."

"Don' try anyth'n tricky. 'Hide has an itchy trigger-finger. Ya don' wanna be on the receiv'n end'a those cannons."

"Believe me. I know." Ironhide strode up to them as Dreadwing finished his statement.

"Start walking, Decepticon scum," Ironhide ordered, shoving the lanky mech forward. Dreadwing gave a heavy sigh and began the long walk to base, thinking about only one femme as he moved.

* * *

Okay, guys. this is where daily updates cease. Sorry, but school's startin', and I hafta actually do the homework that I pro'ly should'a done Monday... Yeah. Anywho, Thanks for the reviews. And lilyou, I'd love to e-mail ya. If you post you put your e-mail in a review, I'll chat with ya. I'll even delete the review if you don't want to worry about spam. ;)


	7. D'wing!

Breem- 8.3 minutes

Joor- 6 hours

Orn- 2 weeks

Deca-orn- 20 weeks

Vorn- 83 years

Danni- TF version of the word "mommy" (Though I don't think I use it in this fic, but just in case.)

Danniluk- TF version of "mother"

Opi- "daddy"

Opiluk- "father"

**::Comm. link::**

"Cybertronian speak."

"_English speak."_

Disclaimer: I have seen the term "carrying hold" all over , but I first saw it in Karategal's fic Youngling. So I'm giving her the credit for it. I don't own Transformers, however, I do own the storyline and all OCs.

* * *

-Chapter 7-

There was once a time when time when almost nothing took Ratchet by surprise. Being one of the best medics known meant that he had dealt with almost every virus, injury, and surgery on his planet. Above that, he had been stationed with two younglings named Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, who had broadened his horizons on what to expect in his life. Once Sideswipe had lost contact with his brother, he had settled down relatively well. Then Ratchet had been cursed with two more nuisances named Skidz and Mudflap. Fortunately, Ratchet was well-educated in the art of pranking, thanks to the previous set of twins in his contingent. However, when he walked into the med bay, carrying Bluestreak's upper body while Prime supported his legs, Ratchet had to admit that he was not expecting his med bay to be painted red. He ground his dentas, and his engine revved angrily.

"Put him on the berth," Ratchet hissed. They lifted Bluestreak onto the berth and carefully laid him on his stomach. Ratchet glanced around the cheery red room, and his gaze landed on the one thing that was out of place. The aforementioned thing was noticeable because it was a darker shade of red than the walls. He moved forward and stopped beside the counter which was pressed up against the wall, and Optimus joined him. The CMO didn't miss the amused grin that the Prime wasn't even bothering to hide.

Sunburst didn't notice her crowd of two. No, she was too focused on her task. She was sitting on the counter facing the wall with a small paintbrush in her hand. Her optics were narrowed in concentration, and her glossa was sticking out the side of her mouth. She was completely oblivious of the bright red paint on her nose, probably from getting too close to the wet wall. Her legs were decorated with random red spots where she had dropped the paintbrush. As if following their thoughts, Sunburst's paintbrush slid from her servo and landed on her leg.

"Uh, oh," she trilled. She picked the paintbrush back up and patted the new spot of paint on her leg, as if that would make it dry or go away completely. She immediately went back to her activity, trilling and clicking to herself as she did.

"Sunburst," Ratchet called out. The bundle of wires squeaked in surprised, dropping the paintbrush on her leg yet again. She turned and looked back at the two mechs. Ratchet had to fight back a grin, but was sure to take a still photo of her to send to Jazz later. Sunburst had spots of paint all over her front. Her optics were wide and innocent, and a bright smile lit up her features.

"Doc'er Watchit!" she squealed. She rolled over to her hands and knees and rushed over to the two mechs. "Doc'er Watchit like 'bay! I make pretty! Make Doc'er Watchit happy!"

"Sunburst, who gave you the red paint?" Optimus asked, not even bothering to hide his amusement.

"Op'mus Pretty Voice!" she trilled, obviously just noticing the colossal mech. "Sigh-sipe give red! Say 'bay ugly! I make pretty!"

"_Prime, I need to tend to Bluestreak. Can you take care of this one?"_

"_Of course, Ratchet."_ Prime lifted the sparkling up and held her against his chassis, ignoring the wet paint. Sunburst chirped with delight when she saw that she was currently taller than the medic.

"Hey, Sunny, how far along…are…" Sideswipe stopped when he laid optics on the CMO. He turned to run away, but he didn't get away before a wrench soared across the room and rebounded off his helm. "Ow!"

"_Make sure she doesn't see Blue."_ Prime nodded and strode out of the room, carefully walking sideways to keep Sunburst from seeing the injured mech. Prime deliberately stepped over Sideswipe's prone form as he turned down the hall. Sunburst waved over Prime's shoulder.

"Bye-bye, Sigh-sipe!" she chirped. Sideswipe groaned.

Sunburst clicked merrily to the mech holding her as they moved down the hall. His hands were nearly twice the size of her body, so she could look at them without bending them. A few mechs stopped to greet Op'mus, but the large mech very rarely slowed his gait. Sunburst was more than happy to ignore the other mechs in the base. She was too busy focusing on the two bonds that were getting stronger. That meant opi was coming! Her panels flapped as she tried to pinpoint where his spark signal was coming from. A chuckle rumbled the frame she was being held against. She looked up questioningly at the mech holding her.

"What are you doing, little one?" he asked fondly.

"Find opi. Come now," she explained.

"You can use your panels?" Optimus asked, sounding shocked.

"Well, yeah," Sunburst replied, her tone implying that the commander should have already known that. "B'uestweak teach me use. Make mommy happy," Sunburst informed him proudly.

"That _is_ amazing, Sunburst," Optimus stated. Sunburst beamed at the praise. "Is your opi coming soon? Can you sense him?"

"Uh-huh. Opi in that way," Sunburst said, pointing off to the right. Her winglets twitched again, and she frowned. She was definitely picking up a familiar signal. Who…? A smile broke across her face. He was here! He came! He came! She bounced in Op'mus' servos as her panels fluttered around in an attempt to locate that spark signal. Unfortunately, her panels were developed enough to isolate the signal, so she tried a different tactic. Her spark thrummed in her chassis as she reached out through her bond. He was nearby, and she wanted to be in his arms.

**/Come find me./**

* * *

Yep. Definitely a long walk to base. By the time they arrived, Dreadwing had an optic twitch, and his claws continually opened and closed in a valiant attempt to keep from clobbering the weapons specialist who had kept up a steady stream of insults, curses, and, of course, random shoves and hits. It was grating on Dreadwing's circuits. Dreadwing had spent half of the walk restraining himself from activating some of those failsafe weapons, and he spent the other half deciding whether he should just transform and get the slag outta dodge before the big, black mech-wrecker behind him drove him to insanity. Honestly, a mech could only take so much harassment before he hit something. However, the jet knew that attacking Ironhide would probably not be an action well-received. So he walked in silent ire.

He walked into the huge base and grimaced. _More_ fleshies?_ Why him?_ Was this some sort of punishment? The mech held back a groan and continued forward at Ironhide's ever gentle prodding with those lovable cannons. As he passed, every organic looked at him, whether it was a passing glance or an outright stare. Some even had the gall to _glare_ at him, the little ingrates. When he passed those, he'd casually tint his visor a lovely crimson color. That sent them skittering away. Irritating pests. He swaggered down a hall at Jazz's instruction and smirked at the wary humans. He was about to turn down another hallway when he was forced to stop.

**/Come find me./**

It was a bond that he had been searching for. He ignored the stares and glares he was receiving as he looked around the hallway, trying to trace the bond back to its owner.

"'Ey. Le's go," Jazz ordered. Dreadwing reluctantly turned and started after the silver mech.

**/Are you safe?/** he sent out.

**/Safe. Happy. Come find?/**

**/Where are you?/**

**/I in hall. Come find? Now?/** Dreadwing smiled at the typically vague response she gave.

**/I can't, light of my spark./**

**/What? No! Come find now!/** Dreadwing paused again, frowning. There was no way this was going to end well. His spark identified the area of the spark signal, and he had to hold back the urge to run to her. Her emotions were becoming more negative. His protective programming was beginning to come online. He hesitantly sent her emotions of security and silent promise. He wouldn't abandon her.

**/Want! Come find NOW!/** she snapped, her displeasure being made very evident through the bond. A loud wail was heard from the hall to the right, and just like that, all his protective programming where she was concerned came online. The mech put his special ops training into practice as he abruptly darted down the hall. He didn't get far before he was tackled from behind. He rolled once and used the momentum to propel himself further. He elbowed the mech in the stomach and rolled to the side so that the attacker was beneath him. One more elbow to the stomach gained him his freedom, and he resumed his dash down the hall in the direction of a certain distressed sparkling.

"It ain't happ'nin'! I ain't gonna let'cha touch mah sparkling!" Jazz snarled as he slammed into the other mech again. The solstice could sense his sparkling's distress, but he couldn't go to her until he had this _Decepticon_ incapacitated. He landed a punch to the faceplates before he had to jump back to dodge a saber that was extended from the opponent's wrist. A blade shot from Jazz's left wrist, and he moved into the fray.

"I'm not trying to get to your sparkling. I'm trying to find the other sparkling," Dreadwing claimed.

"There ain't any other sparklings 'ere!" Jazz snapped. Dreadwing pinned Jazz against the wall. His visor lifted up as he held the lieutenant a good five feet off the ground.

"You didn't. Tell me you didn't form a creator bond with her," Dreadwing snarled, red optics glowing angrily.

"I don' think tha's yo business," Jazz spat. Dreadwing dropped him. Jazz landed in a crouch and prepared to attack the taller mech's legs, but they weren't there anymore. The mech was currently pacing in front of the silver mech, his hands on his helm.

"For the _love_ of _Primus_! _Why_ would you _do_ that!" Dreadwing snapped.

"It ain't like _you_ were 'ere fo' her!" Jazz hissed.

"And that gives you the right to form a bond with her?" Dreadwing roared. "She's not your child!"

"I formed the bond 'cause 'er_ father_ wasn't 'ere t' help 'er through her _post-traumatic stress_!" Jazz barked. "An' we had no way of knowin' if that father was still online!"

"You had no right to! You can't take that bond back now!"

"I don' wan' to!" Dreadwing stared at him, then shook his head.

"Primus. This is so…" he trailed off with a sigh. He leaned against the wall and slid down into a sitting position, creating the lovely sound of metal on metal. He bent a knee and slung one arm over that knee while his other leg was straight, effectively blocking traffic. Well, what traffic there would have been had all the humans not bolted when the fight started. "We need to figure out how to handle this before he gets here."

"B'fo'e _who_ gets here?' Jazz hissed.

"Her mech creator! Who else?" Dreadwing replied. Jazz was taken aback.

"Ya mean, yo'r not 'er mech creator?" Jazz asked. Dreadwing grinned.

"Of course not. I loved Solarwind, but definitely not that way." Jazz cocked his head.

"Then–" Jazz was interrupted by a delighted squeal of a sparkling as she crawled around the feet of the group of Autobots. Optimus was frowning as he attempted to get to the sparkling without moving the Autobots in a way that would crush her. Sunburst broke through the crowd and made a bee-line toward the sitting mech while dodging the hands of intercepting Autobots.

"D'wing! D'wing! D'wing come back! Find Sunburst! Keep pwomise!" Jazz watched as the lanky mech changed before his very eyes. The mech's red eyes turned a light shade of lavender, and a genuine smile graced his face plates.

"Of course, I did, baby spark!" He scooped her up into his claws and nuzzled her to his face. "What about you? Did you keep your promise?" he asked, giving her a critical look. Sunburst nodded enthusiastically.

"I better! I better! When Opi tell me some'n, I do good! I stay quiet when Mommy fight Daskeptacons!" she replied proudly.

"No! How did ya manage _that_?" Dreadwing replied in mock awe. Sunburst soaked it up.

"I tell me Mommy win! Mommy da bestest! B'ue said so!"

"Blue's not _always_ right," Dreadwing replied with an optic roll.

"Is too! Blue knowed you was gonna find me! B'ue right!"

"But what about me? Am I always right?" Dreadwing asked in a hurt voice.

"D'wing right, too!" Sunburst tapped his claw excitedly. "D'wing find me!" Dreadwing smiled gently and held the sparkling up against his chassis, reveling in the feel of her safe in his servos again. He hadn't seen her in nearly seven vorns. She had grown so much, yet she hadn't. He glanced down at the squishy-looking organics that were slowly joining the Autobot crowd and fought back a grimace. His attention was drawn away from the disgusting squishies (Ooh, he liked how that word sounded. Squishies. Hehe) by a light tapping on his chassis. He looked down at Sunburst and suddenly noticed that she had random spots of light red all over her.

"Sunny, what do you have all over you?" he asked. Sunburst looked down at herself, then looked back up at the saboteur.

"Sigh-sipe give me red. Make Doc'er Watchit's 'bay pretty!" she chirped, obviously pleased by her accomplishment. Dreadwing stared at her for a few klicks before breaking into a smile.

"So you helped paint the medic's 'bay red?" he asked, mirth in his voice.

"Yup! Doc'er Watchit like. Make happy!" she twittered. Dreadwing shook his head hopelessly as he chuckled.

"You've made quite a nuisance of yourself, haven't you?"

"Noo-sance?"

"Ah. Blue hasn't said that word, has he?" When Sunburst shook her head no, Dreadwing continued. "It means trouble-maker. Have you been making trouble, my little spitfire?" he teased.

"No! Sunburst be good! Keep pwomise!" Sunburst claimed quickly.

"Okay, okay. I believe you," Dreadwing conceded.

"Yay! D'wing get me energon now?" Sunburst requested, tapping his chest plates. Dreadwing frowned.

"Well, Sunburst, I have to go with Ironhide," he paused while Sunburst repeated the name, "so that I can talk to Optimus," he paused again while she repeated _that_ name, "So you need to stay here with Jazz, 'kay." She didn't not repeat 'Jazz' like Dreadwing had been hoping. Rather, she chimed in with "opi" instead.

"But, I wanna go you," she said in an endearingly beseeching tone. Dreadwing groaned.

"Remember what I said about work? I have to go with Ironhide." This time, Sunburst didn't repeat the name. Dreadwing frowned. "Aw, c'mon, baby spark. Don't be like that."

"No see long time. You leaving 'gain?" she whimpered.

"I'm not leaving. I promise."

"Then we play?" she asked quietly.

"Sure, spitfire. Now, go to Jazz," Dreadwing ordered, setting Sunburst on her hands and knees. She moved forward, paused to look back at Dreadwing, then slowly crawled into Jazz's waiting servos.

"Opi, we get energon?" she requested.

"Sure, baby," he murmured. Sunburst turned to look at Ironhide, who was slowly making his way toward the lanky black mech.

"I'onhide!" she snapped, effectively getting the Topkick's attention. "Be nice D'wing. D'wing play soon. Hurry fast," she warned. Ironhide nodded slowly, not quite sure what to make of the "spitfire" sparkling. Sunburst curled into Jazz's chassis and trilled lightly when he started rubbing her door panels. Jazz didn't miss Dreadwing's glare. The black mech flipped his visor down and allowed it to remain pitch black. Jazz returned the glare and turned to the right.

"He _is_ coming for her," Dreadwing called out as he stood next to Ironhide. "And he isn't going to be happy that some other mech decided to steal his daughter." Ironhide grabbed the mech's arm and led him down the hall toward Prime's office. The commander must have commed him during the bonding moment between Dreadwing and Sunburst. Jazz strode down the hall, heading in the opposite direction toward the rec room.

"Le's get'cha some low-grade," Jazz said. Sunburst let out a happy chirp and snuggle closer to her opi.

* * *

Dreadwing scowled at Ironhide as the mech shoved him into a seat in front of the Prime's desk. "Ya know, I _do_ understand that you're convinced that I'm some sort of Decepticon spy, but seriously! Do you really have to push and shove so much?"

"Mute it," was Ironhide's response. Dreadwing rolled his optics behind his visor. This was _so_ not his day. Dreadwing's gaze moved to the Autobot leader as he sat down across from him.

"How's Bluestreak?" he asked immediately. Prime blinked.

"I believe he is resting. The wound wasn't as serious as it could have been. There was some rust around the edges, but Ratchet is extremely good at what he does."

"Good. Sunburst would be devastated if that mech offlined," the saboteur stated.

"What exactly is _your_ relationship with her? I gather you are not her father. An uncle of some sort, perhaps?"

"Uncle? No. I'm closer than that. Sunburst is my sister." Prime and Ironhide stared at him. "What? It's not that weird," the lanky mech defended.

"You are quite a bit older than her," Prime noted, purposely searching for more information.

"Solarwind had me with her first sparkmate. He offlined only a deca-orn after they bonded. If not for me, 'Wind probably wouldn't have survived the sparkbreak. Took her quite a long time to work up the courage to allow the mechs a chance to court her. Said she didn't want the pain. She met this new guy, though, and decides he's worth the pain, the lucky slagger. Basic femme meets mech love story. Utterly ridiculous. I'm fresh outta the Academy, and she shows up with a little femme runt in her servos and tells me that I'm a brother. She made me promise to take care of the little femme if anything ever happened to her, 'cause she knew the mech creator wouldn't ever get around to it. I set my course for this planet the second Solarwind's spark flickered from existence. I knew Sunburst would need me. It was pure luck that I ran into Bluestreak. Turns out he loves the little spitfire, too. So I saved his life, but unfortunately, Skywarp was a lot faster than I remembered. One single shot was all he got off. Apparently, it was more than enough, though."

"And Sunburst's real father?" Prime prodded.

"Unknown to me. I never met the mech. Whenever I questioned Sunburst about him, she'd just say that he was red with blue optics. Unfortunately, there's at least thirty other mechs out there that fit that description. Personally, I don't want to be the one forced to hunt him down. Saboteur, I am. Tracker, I am not."

"So we're back to square one," Ironhide sighed.

"Yes, but perhaps you can help us understand Sunburst better, seeing as you seem to know her… quirks better than us," Prime stated. Dreadwing cocked an optic ridge.

"Meaning you wanna know why she interrupts you to repeat names?" Prime nodded.

"I believe it is beginning to frustrate some of my soldiers," he replied with a secret smile. Dreadwing grinned as he slouched in his chair.

"I can understand that. It irritated me, too, until I figured out why she did it." Dreadwing's grin softened, and his wings inched upwards the slightest bit. "Sunburst spent a lot of time with Bluestreak, so as you can imagine, she has a good grip on our language. She just has trouble pronouncing the words and figuring out sentence structure. Oh and R's. She's terrible with R's." Dreadwing shook his head, that smile growing, before getting back on topic. "You see, Sunny never really understood what the word "love" meant. She knew what love was, but she couldn't logically place it with the word. Why? I haven't the foggiest idea. But then again, who _can_ understand a sparkling's processor.

"Anyways, since she never understood the word, she decided that she must find a way to better express her… adoration for her guardians and caretakers. Since they all but melted into a pile of slag whenever she said their designations in that cute little voice, she figured that that was the best way to prove that she loved them. By always repeating their designations, she made sure that the speaker always understood that these mechs were important enough for the names to be repeated. Later in her life, when Solarwind started moving from camp to camp at a faster rate, trying to escape the 'cons and defend her child, Sunburst became more desperate in this practice, and she somehow convinced herself that if she said the name, then the mech with that designated name must still be alive, because when someone offlines, their spark disappears, so she believes that their memory should too. It's how she copes with death, because she doesn't truly understand the concept of a mech going to the Matrix and never coming back. That's why she's not devastated by Solarwind's death. She believes that since she still remembers her mommy's name, then her mommy _must_ still be alive." There was silence as the two Autobot officers processed this information.

"And this… Post-Traumatic Stress?" Ironhide questioned.

"Will go away, now that she has two strong sparks to lean on. I would suggest letting her spend her time with me, since my spark is more familiar than Lieutenant Jazz's. I am, after all, her _real_ family," Dreadwing advised, bitterness tingeing his voice. Optimus nodded once.

"Very well. It is a pleasure to welcome you to our ranks," Optimus said, holding out his servo for the mech opposite him to shake. "Autobot Dreadwing. You are dismissed." Dreadwing nodded his thanks.

"Thank you, sir." Dreadwing let his visor rise up, so that Prime could see his violet eyes. "I appreciate this. Now, I need to collect my sister and hunt down Bluestreak. He'll want Sunburst nearby when he wakes." Dreadwing stood and turned toward the door before pausing and looked back at Prime. "Before I go, though… how exactly _did_ Sunburst get away from a mech of your size?" Prime looked somewhere between pained and embarrassed.

"She climbed down my back armor."

"Heh. That's my girl. Mommy's little saboteur." With that, Dreadwing vacated the Prime's office.

* * *

Wow. Document editor was mean t' me this go 'round! Anywho, y'all got t' meet Dreadwing an' get a little bit of his past, an' y'all got t' learn the reasonin' b'hind one of Sunny's little quirks. Hope y'all liked the update. It felt a little boring t' me. I always hate writin' super informative chapters -.- Well. Yeah. It's strange, but since I started writing this fic, I've started talkin' like Jazz. o

(Lilyou, your e-mail won't cooperate with meh, but on my profile, my e-mail link should be enabled. If not, lemme know.)


	8. B'uestweak

Breem- 8.3 minutes

Joor- 6 hours

Orn- 2 weeks

Deca-orn- 20 weeks

Vorn- 83 years

Danni- TF version of the word "mommy" (Though I don't think I use it in this fic, but just in case.)

Danniluk- TF version of "mother"

Opi- "daddy"

Opiluk- "father"

**::Comm. link::**

"Cybertronian speak."

"_English speak."_

Disclaimer: I have seen the term "carrying hold" all over , but I first saw it in Karategal's fic Youngling. So I'm giving her the credit for it. I don't own Transformers, however, I do own the storyline and all OCs.

* * *

-Chapter 8-

Jazz smiled down at his sparkling as she guzzled down her midday energon. Though his gaze was focused on her, the saboteur's processor kept going back to that fight with Dreadwing. As much as he hated to admit it, her real father _would_ come for her. Sitting back and wishing that life could just stay this way wouldn't make it so. He needed to come up with a plan on how to go about explaining this to her father once he arrived. He found that his thoughts moved from forming that plan to wondering just who her father was. Red and silver with blue optics…

Windcharger? With Sunburst's coloring and size, Jazz could see that. However, he couldn't see Solarwind hookin' up with a minibot. She definitely wouldn't hook up with Warpath. Jazz was certain no femme in their right mind would hook up with him. Inferno? Nope. Only red on that one.

Red Alert? Jazz grimaced. He could only imagine how overprotective that paranoid mech would be. He would give "sparkling-proof" a whole new meaning. He would force another mech to try her low-grade before she could have it, just in case a Decepticon mysteriously found their way into the base and poisoned it. Jazz severely hoped that it wasn't him.

Jazz's thoughts were interrupted by a black mech plopping down in the seat across from him. Jazz glanced up at him and didn't know whether to grin or scowl. Dreadwing definitely made himself at home in the base rather quickly. The mech in question was lounging in one of the large transformer chairs, staring at Jazz while he fed his sparkling. Said sparkling took one look at Dreadwing before reaching out her servos in his direction. Jazz kept his face perfectly neutral as he passed his sparkling over to the black mech, bottle and all. Dreadwing smiled.

"Awesome bottle," he complimented.

"You got a betta one?" Jazz drawled. To answer his question, Dreadwing pulled a metal cylinder with a rubbery tip on the end out of his subspace.

"I knew Solarwind passed, so I brought everything little spitfire would need." Sunburst squeaked to get the two mechs' attention. Dreadwing obligingly set her now empty makeshift bottle on the table and allowed the sparkling to reacquaint herself with his claw. He waited as she bent and straightened his pointer digit, studying the circuitry as she always did. She finally released his hand and started tapping his chest plates.

"Recharge, bwuduh," she chirped. Jazz cocked his head.

"Yo'r 'er brother?" Jazz asked.

"Half. My opiluk died a short while after Solarwind bonded with him. I was barely sparked when he offlined, and I was the reason she forced her spark to survive. It took her a long time to recover from his death. After all, it was like half of her died that day. But she got better, and then she met this spitfire's father." Sunburst twittered when her nickname was spoken.

"Recharge," she repeated. Dreadwing gave a dramatic sigh.

"Very well. I have to go see the local medic, anyways," Dreadwing said in a whiny voice. Sunburst giggled at him.

"Mommy no like 'plainers," she chirped.

"I'm not a complainer! You're mean!" the lanky mech stated as he stood up. His chest cavity and waited as Sunburst disappeared inside. He let the cavity close again and started toward the door as if nothing had happened. Jazz jumped to his feet and jogged over to the taller mech's side.

"Whoa, man. I don' think ya should go see… _him_… with 'er nearby," Jazz stated. Dreadwing spared the solstice a single glance.

"She's inside my hold. She won't be able to _see_ anything. She's tired and the only way for her to sleep without nightmares is to have almost direct contact with a familiar spark. Now, quit fretting about _**my**_baby sister."

"I will when I'm certain _**mah**_ sparkling is safe. The last thin' I need is fo' her t' 'ave a relapse 'cause she saw _him_ all beat'n up," Jazz retorted.

"That will not be your problem, seeing as she will be residing with _me_ for the next few joors. Now, if you'll excuse me, _**lieutenant**_, I would like to go visit my injured comrade." Dreadwing shoved past the smaller mech and stalked down the hall in the direction of the medbay. Jazz scowled. No way was he going to let that… that sociopath corrupt his sparkling. With an angry rev of his engine, Jazz followed him.

Dreadwing casually strolled into the medbay, completely ignoring the silver mech tagging along. His wings would twitch every so often, but he otherwise ignored the officer. After all, _he _was Sunburst's brother before Jazz became her…her_ caretaker_. His bond with her was much stronger than the rival saboteur's. He severely doubted he would have to compete for his sibling's affections.

After all, she was currently recharging in _Dreadwing's_ hold, not Jazz's. As far as the younger mech was concerned, it was a no contest.

The medic glanced over at the two entering mechs from his position beside a counter. Dreadwing looked around the now half-red, half-gray medbay. He gave a low whistle.

"It's very… cheery," he noted with a frown. "Who's the slaghead who gave her the paint?" The CMO scowled.

"His name is Sideswipe. He's currently in his quarters, nursing a bad… head wound." The last two words were spoken with malicious glee. Dreadwing studied the mech that would now be his acting medic.

"I do believe we'll get along very nicely," he decided with a grin. "How's Bluestreak?"

"He'll live. He needs quite a bit of recharge and a nice cube of energon, but otherwise, he should be coming online any moment. We just have to wait on his internal repair systems finish the little things."

"Good. Sunburst will enjoy seeing him. I'm her brother," Dreadwing explained before the medic could ask. Ratchet nodded in understanding then proceeded to scan the new mech. Dreadwing frowned when Ratchet scowled. The lanky mech looked behind him to see if he was the one that the medic was glaring at. He found that there was a silver mech with a huge dent in his helm moving into the bay, a paint can and brush in his servos.

"Nice to see you again, Sideswipe. Now get to work," Ratchet snarled. Dreadwing grinned at the sulking corvette.

"So _you're _the legendary Sideswipe! Got li'l Sunny to paint for you?"

"Yeah. Who are you?" Sideswipe said none too kindly.

"Designation's Dreadwing. I'm Sunburst's half-brother," the saboteur answered with a smile. Sideswipe's optics grew wide.

"_You're_ Dreadwing? I always heard he was… well bigger."

"What I lack in mass I make up for in cunning. There's more to fighting than hitting things," Dreadwing replied with a slight scowl. Had this runt _really_ just insulted his physique?

"You," Ratchet broke in, pointing at Sideswipe, "Get painting. I want my bay exactly as it was before you and Sunburst came in. And you," he pointed at Dreadwing, "Get on that berth. I need to check your systems. Unless you are dying or Sunburst is sick, lieutenant, I want you out."

"I need to speak with Dreadwing," Jazz protested.

'And you can wait until I am finished with him," Ratchet snapped. Jazz vented, frustrated and stomped out of the medbay while Dreadwing obeyed the irate officer. First Aid had never quite had a temper. Sure, he got frustrated at times, but never had Dreadwing seen a medic so bluntly turn away another mech. It was quite the humbling experience. And the sight of Ratchet shoving Sideswipe into a recently dried red wall didn't exactly improve the CMO's image. Lovely. Dreadwing would have to be extra careful not to piss this guy off. Should be easy enough.

"So, Sunburst is your _half_-sister?" Ratchet questioned as he started running scans. "… And she's in _your hold_?"

"She _is_ my sister. She sleeps better when she is near a spark that she recognizes. Otherwise, she has night terrors. She is currently napping."

"I see. And how do you know Bluestreak?" Ratchet pried conversationally. Nosy mech.

"He was searching for Solarwind and Sunburst. Apparently, he made some sort of promise to meet up with them somewhere, or something to that effect. He ran into me, and he just about offlined me. I was disguised as a 'Con to keep any Decepticons from messing with me while I was looking for 'Burst. Took me nearly eight breems to calm the guy down, then another half a joor to explain my story and keep him from attacking me again. In the end, he decided to join my lovely journey to find my sister. Skywarp attacked us while I was searching a deserted Autobot post for energon. I almost killed the 'Con, too."

"Ah." Ratchet didn't say anything else, so Dreadwing decided to check his bond to see how his sister was doing. He was receiving feelings of extreme comfort and happiness. She must have been having a good dream. Good. She deserved one. A low moan rose from across the room, immediately garnering Ratchet's attention. The medic began to move in the direction of the recovering mech.

"Wait a sec, doc," Dreadwing called out, opening his chest cavity. He gently lifted Sunburst from his hold, receiving only the smallest click and whistle from the recharging femme and held her out to the medic. "Blue will want to see her, so why not let her be the first thing he wakes up to?" Ratchet nodded and gently cradled the child in his hands. He moved to the gray and red mech's side and gingerly laid the femme on the berth right beside the slowly onlining mech. Sunburst clicked in her sleep and curled up against Bluestreak's neck, seeking out the heat.

"Wha's goin' on?" Bluestreak slurred as his optics dimly lit up. He moaned quietly. "I feel like I've been hit by Superion."

"You're safe, soldier," Ratchet said gruffly. Bluestreak's optics grew brighter, and he slowly looked up at the medic.

"Hey, Ratch. Been a while since I seen you. I think it was when I got shot by Starscream. Remember that? You got really mad at Starscream for shooting me, then at me for not dodging. Though I don't think I can move faster enough to escape his null rays when he's that close. I suppose I could try harder. With training, I could probably build my speed and–" Bluestreak trailed off when he felt something moving against his neck cables. He slowly moved his hand until it reached the object. He gently lifted the object and held it in his line of sight. His optics completely lit up, and he gave a cry of happiness. Sunburst squawked in surprise at the noise that woke her from her blissful recharge. Her optics lit up blue, and she glared at the offending mech. That is until she realized who that mech was.

"B'ue!" she squealed. She launched herself from his servo and tackled his face. Her intakes sped up as she hugged her friend's face plates, and before long, she was bawling. Bluestreak lifted himself into a sitting position, dangling his feet and calves off the berth as he cuddled Sunburst to his chasse.

"Now, now. What's wrong, sweetspark?" Bluestreak cooed.

"B'uestweak stay b'hind. Mommy no save. B'ue leave! B'ue no come with us!" Sunburst chocked out.

"But I came back. I promised I would find you, didn't I? I kept my promise," Bluestreak countered. Sunburst nodded.

"B'uestweak find me. Keep pwomise," Sunburst agreed, sniffling as her intakes were clogged slightly with her tears.

"That's right. It's all better now." Bluestreak looked his charge over. "Sunny, why are you two different shades of red? I mean, it looks… fine, but I do not quite see the point in being spotted in the lighter shade. I think we should give you a bath. Dreadwing, would you agree?" Bluestreak called out to the other new mech in the room.

"D'wing!" Sunburst chirped. Both mechs smiled at her, while Ratchet scowled.

"Why does she do that?" Ratchet asked, exasperated.

"It's her way of saying 'I love you'," Dreadwing explained shortly. "And yes, Blue, she does."

"B'ue!"

"I'll call Jazz in. Bluestreak isn't going anywhere until I clear him, and I'm not finished with you, yet."

"I can take her!" Sideswipe exclaimed, moving forward. Without waiting for a response, Sideswipe grabbed the sparkling and zipped out of the medbay. Ratchet scowled as he activated his comm.

**::Jazz, you may want to hunt down Sideswipe. He currently has your sparkling.::**

**::WHAT!::** Ratchet cut off the link and turned to Dreadwing, who looked very much like he was about to kill something.

"Jazz will not be required. I will be retrieving my sister," Dreadwing stated, standing up. Ratchet shoved him back down.

"You will stay here until I am finished."

"NO, I–"

_CLANG!_

Dreadwing cried out in shock and pain as he held the new dent on his helm.

"WHAT THE SLAG!"

_CLANG!_

"Watch your language. We have a sparkling on the base."

"You glitchhead! She's not anywhere near this slaggin' bay!"

_CLANG!_

"You will learn. One way, or another," Ratchet said simply, twirling his trusty wrench around his fingers with a smile.

* * *

Sideswipe moved swiftly down the hall in the direction of the washracks. Sunburst squealed in joy at moving so fast. They were standing in the washroom in what seemed like no time at all. Sideswipe walked to the shower and started the water flow. Sunburst trilled happily at the flowing water at stuck her hand out in an attempt to touch it. Water just felt so amazing! Sideswipe took a step forward but pause when Sunburst's panels suddenly went rigid. She covered her head with her hands and let out a high-pitched scream. Sideswipe reeled backward from the assault to his audios. He was about to question her as to what exactly her problem was, when he got his answer.

The base's claxons sounded, and Sideswipe only received a few clicks of time to shelter Sunburst when the wall beside them exploded. Sideswipe felt forward, rolling in midair so that he would receive the impact of the wall that he flew through. He looked up to see who his attacker was and groaned. Of all the things that could go wrong. Sideswipe held the sparkling in his left hand as his right sword unsheathed itself. He stood to glare at his foe. No way would he let this mech take or hurt Sunburst. Sunburst wouldn't survive with this 'Con.

After all, Starscream wasn't known for his mercy.

* * *

Sorry it took so long, guys. I've been really busy with cheerleading and school. Plus, I'm starting on my own original story t' publish. Fun stuff. Imma try t' update every Friday or Saturday. Send me lotsa reviews! And thank y'all so much for all the support! The rest is jus' a weird dream I had, so it don' matta.

I had the strangest dream last night, and I just had to share it! In it, I lived in a department store. I think it was Home Depot. My family was going to move to my current house and live there. The twist was that the main Autobot/Decepticon battle was also taking place at the store. So we were trying to pack around explosions and huge robots. The only person and robot that seemed to notice was me and Optimus. Everyone else was oblivious to the fact that we were trying to move while everyone else was fighting. In the middle of the dream, Megatron stopped fighting to have a meaningful conversation about fishing with my dad. Slowly, every Decepticon started talking with a human except for six. Then, it was said that we had to get to the train before it left, so all the Autobots and Decepticons filed outside to help get us to the train station. Once we got there, everyone shrunk down to human size (another odd and random thing) and we all got on the train. The train left the station and it was more like a rollercoaster than a train. Once the ride was over, we all got off the train and headed through a town, which looked much like Gotham City, to our new house. We started unpacking when Megatron decided that he felt like fighting, so he just started shooting. He didn't hit anyone, even though nobody was moving. Then Starscream explained to Megatron how rude it was to shoot at people, as if he hadn't been doing the same thing earlier. Then I woke up. Odd, huh?


	9. Decepticon attack and sparklingnapping

Breem- 8.3 minutes

Joor- 6 hours

Orn- 2 weeks

Deca-orn- 20 weeks

Vorn- 83 years

Danni- TF version of the word "mommy" (Though I don't think I use it in this fic, but just in case.)

Danniluk- TF version of "mother"

Opi- "daddy"

Opiluk- "father"

**::Comm. link::**

"Cybertronian speak."

"_English speak."_

**((Psychic Stuffs))**

Disclaimer: I have seen the term "carrying hold" all over , but I first saw it in Karategal's fic Youngling. So I'm giving her the credit for it. I don't own Transformers, however, I do own the storyline and all OCs.

**This is what you've all been waiting for guys! The secret is revealed in this chapter!**

* * *

-Chapter 9-

It was chaos. Wasn't a battle always that way, though? Every time she experienced the insanity that was fighting, she could always sense the confusing array of emotions from her creator. She could always see the rushed motions of an attacking mech. Rushing motions that were so fast to her young optics, that the colors associated with those movements blurred together in a sickly beautiful rainbow. Watching as Sideswipe slashed his sword out at the Decepticon while holding her in his other arm was painfully familiar to the femling, yet so foreign. Memories of her mommy holding her like this while attacking similar foes popped up in her processor. Phantom pains flitted across her circuits as she recalled what those foes were capable of. She needed to get inside Sideswipe's hold, so that he could fight without her watching or getting hurt. That's what Mommy always did. In fact, every mech that had ever fought with her nearby had done that. Most importantly, she needed her opi and her brother.

**/D'wing help me! Hurry fast! Opi help! Come save!/** she cried through her bond.

**/I'm almost there, baby!/** her opi called back while her brother simultaneously called out, **/I'm coming, Sunburst!/**

Sideswipe dodged a punch thrown by the enemy and swung his sword at the Decepticon one more time before retreating back into the hall with his precious cargo. Starscream lunged after them only to be tackled from the side by a small silver mech.

"Get her outta 'ere!" Jazz ordered as he dodged the jet's frenzied attacks. Sideswipe wasted no time in obeying. Sunburst squealed in obvious anger when her surrogate-father disappeared from her sight. Sideswipe moved close to the wall to keep from running over the humans rushing down the center of the hall, guns loaded and attitudes determined.

"Slag!" Sideswipe cried when an explosion down the hall shook the whole structure of the hallway he was rushing down. Sunburst, however, didn't quite mind this explosion, though. Her little panels worked overtime to distinguish who this new mech was, and why she could sense him in her spark. He wasn't her brother. None of her other brothers were here. She'd be able to tell with her developing winglets. So, who was this new person. She hesitantly probed the bond leading to his spark. A second later, the wall in front of Sideswipe exploded, sending the mech reeling into the wall opposite the blast. Sideswipe looked up from his vantage point at the huge Decepticon in front of him.

"Slag it all! There is no way my luck is _this_ bad!" he exclaimed. Sunburst peeked up at the strange mech and cocked her head. She prodded the bond with this mech again. Who was he?

"Order: Hand over the sparkling," the mech snapped in a strangely monotone voice.

"Pit, no!" With that, Sideswipe rolled to the side as a barrage of missiles slammed into the new enemy's side.

"Go! Get her to safety! I'll take care of the Deceptiscum!" Ironhide yelled as he tackled the other mech.

"Resistance: Futile. Sparkling will be mine."

"Over my dead chassis, you piece of scrap!" Ironhide shot back as Sideswipe shot down the hall.

"Very well." With that, the other mech lunged forward and slammed Ironhide through the wall into the sunlight. Other Autobots were fighting Decepticons outside nearby, so it wasn't long before the Arcee triplets came to Ironhide's aid. "Reinforcements: Useless. Sparkling will be mine."

"Why do you want her so much!" Chromia demanded as she shot at the large Decepticon.

"Information: Classified. Thundercracker: cover fire." Shots suddenly rained down on the four Autobots, giving the Decepticon time to unleash his symbiotic creations. "Rumble, Buzzsaw, Lazerbeak: Eject. Operation: Find sparkling. Bring her to me. Do not harm her." The tiny red Decepticon by the name of Rumble dashed back into the Autobot base, followed quickly by two robotic condors.

"No! Sunburst!" Arcee and Flareup immediately wheeled into the base after the three Decepticons, leaving their creator to Ironhide and his sparkmate. The two sparkmates coordinated over their bond as they tag-teamed the Decepticon, praying that Sideswipe could protect the base's resident sparkling with the help of Arcee and Flareup.

* * *

As it was, Sideswipe was getting tired of dodging explosions. He had yet to have a wall in front of him explode again, and frankly, he didn't want one to. Soundwave was a mech that even most Decepticons didn't mess with. It was rumored that he had psychic powers. Even if that wasn't true, though, his sheer size usually deterred any mech with violent intentions. The 'con was even taller than Megatron, and it was no secret that the communications officer was fiercely loyal to the Decepticon leader.

"Sigh-sipe. Some'n's comin'," Sunburst warned, her panels moving around. The sudden statement from the sparkling shocked the front-liner. She hadn't so much as squeaked since Soundwave had been… intercepted by Ironhide. He brushed it off as fear, not knowing that silence during battles was something that her mother had taught her during her past experiences in various skirmishes. Though, Sunburst _was_ scared. Normally, her mommy would be the one protecting her. If she wasn't there, then the mech protecting her would put her in his hold. So why wasn't she in a hold?

**/D'wing?/** she called out hesitantly over her sibling bond.

**/Don't worry, baby spark. I'm coming./** She reveled in the sensations of love and silent promise that flowed into her spark. She felt that tugging on her spark again, and she instinctively answered that tug with one of her own. She was suddenly flooded with a strange sense of… determination. Who was determined? …To find…her? Why…? Then it all clicked for her!

She made a new bond! Yay! A new friend to play with! She loved those! Now she just had to meet this new friend. She didn't quite recognize this mech, but he was really familiar. He was very resolute in wanting her beside him. She couldn't tell why. He seemed to be blocking his reasoning somehow. Huh. Nonetheless, she decided that it would be prudent to speak with him. After all, one couldn't have much fun with someone they didn't know at all. Mommy always said that strangers were dangerous.

**/Who are you?/** she sent out, sparkling's curiosity overwhelming her.

**/Designation: Soundwave. Inquiry: What is your designation?/**

**/My dega… de…/** Her frustrated huff could be heard through the bond, and she could sense the stranger's amusement through that new bond. **/I Sunburst. Why I know you?/**

**/Answer to question: unknown./**

**/Why you talk weird?/**

**/Define: weird./ **There was a pause from Sunburst as she tried to figure out what he was asking. After a few minutes, Soundwave clarified, trying to speak in a way that would be understandable to the child. **/What do you mean?/**

**/You no talk like B'ueStweak or D'wing./**

**/Statement: true. I…like…talking…that way./** It was strange, in fact, to be speaking like _this_ with anyone aside from his own creations. Even at that, he rarely spoke to his creations like that. He figured that he could learn to speak like this to the sparkling, though. After all, she was rather important, and once they captured her, Soundwave would very likely be the one to care for her. Especially since he discovered their relation. He ducked to avoid a shot from Ironhide's cannons and sent a psychic order to his creations to speed it up.

* * *

Rumble dashed down the hall, shoving the irritating fleshies out of his way. He had long since lost sight of his two brothers and was now making his way back to his creator. After all, Soundwave would understand that he wasn't much use if he couldn't even get through a sea of squishies. Rumble arrived in a big hanger and looked around, not quite sure how he had gotten there. Ignoring that fact, he dashed outside to search for his creator.

Buzzsaw and Laserbeak, however, were getting around very easily. The two condor-like 'bots soared easily high above where the humans would think to watch for them. These humans hadn't ever come in contact with the two recon 'bots, and there was no doubt in Buzzsaw's mind that these fleshies didn't even know they existed. He wouldn't complain, though. This job would be easier if no one saw them coming. It didn't take long for the bird-like brothers to catch up with the Autobot front-liner. Buzzsaw's optics twinkled when he realized that the Autobot didn't even realize that they were about to attack.

But Sunburst did.

"Sigh-sipe! 'tack!" she cried out, those winglets going stiff. Sideswipe whirled around, trying to locate the enemy. Laserbeak let loose a well aimed-missile, effectively distracting the mech. He recovered quickly, though. Sideswipe pulled out a blaster and grinned.

"Been a while since I've had a moving target for practice." With that, the mech hugged Sunburst close and started shooting at the flying Decepticons. Sunburst covered her audio receptors, memories of past battles flitting through her processor at alarming speeds.

_Prowl running through a field of dead Cybertronians of both factions, Sunburst in his arms._

_Gears being shot while Sunburst lay in her crib._

_Hound placing her in his hold just before shooting a 'con._

_Fixit yelling at Bluestreak while trying to stop the outflow from his panel._

_Bluestreak shooting a Decepticon as it sneered at Sunburst and Solarwind._

_Solarwind extinguishing a spark with her blade._

_Solarwind extinguishing a spark with her acid pellets._

_Solarwind's comforting spark slowly fading away. Disappearing._

**/Mommy!/** she cried out through her bond.

No reply. Why was there no reply? Mommy _always_ replied. **/MOMMY! Mommy come save!/** Still no reply.

**/Daddy!/** she called out, deciding that Mommy must be battling if she wasn't worrying about answering the bondcall. The new bond suddenly grew stronger, and abruptly, the wall behind Sideswipe exploded. Sideswipe gave a frustrated growl when Soundwave stepped into the hall and faced him.

"Hand over the sparkling," Soundwave ordered. Sideswipe held Sunburst closer to his chassis.

"Not a chance," he hissed.

"Statement not a suggestion. Order: hand over the sparkling NOW."

"Slag off!" Sideswipe roared. Soundwave's visor flashed, and he lunged at the other mech abruptly.

"Order: watch language!" Soundwave snapped as he landed a punch. Sideswipe reeled backward before turning his blaster on the extremely larger mech. He got off two shots that didn't even seem to faze the extremely larger mech before the mech hit him again, sending him spinning into a wall. His processor seemed to scramble for a second before he was somehow forced offline.

Soundwave smirked when the front-liner's processes stopped. He turned to the frightened red sparkling as she slowly rolled from his limp hand. She was curled up in a typical sparkling defense, and one would probably think that it was a random red ball of metal, if not for the two little sensory panels that were sticking out from it. The ball of wires rolled forward haphazardly at a slow pace. Soundwave didn't hesitate in picking it up. The child trembled in his hands, though she hadn't looked up at him, nor had she prodded the bond. Soundwave sent soothing feelings through the bond, calming her trembling a little. Soundwave then gently connected to her processor with his own unique ability. Sunburst squeaked at the unexpected intrusion into her processor.

**((It's okay, sparklet. Now, recharge.))** Sunburst trilled quietly when a strangely lethargic feeling washed over her systems. It must have been time for her nap. She let her optics dim as that feeling grew. **((There you go.))** Sunburst squeaked one more time before offlining her optics. After all, Doc'er Watchit would be angry if she skipped naptime.

Soundwave grinned behind his facemask at the recharging child. It wasn't hard to override his usual speech patterns, especially if it would make her more comfortable. Sparkling-napping a sleeping sparkling was much easier than taking a panicking one. She was small enough to fit in one of his servos, and her paintjob was a bit blaring, but that was to be expected, seeing who her creators were. She seemed to be a curious one. Soundwave decided that he would enjoy having a sparkling around again. He opened his chest plate and gently placed Sunburst inside. She gave a few quiet clicks, and her door panels wiggled a little before she curled up in the back corner beside the metal slab that separated his sparkcasing from the cassettes' resting place.

"Buzzsaw, Laserbeak: return." Both condors immediately complied, folding up into their boxish cassette forms as they slid into the chest compartment. He could sense his creations' open curiosity at the sparkling that slept where Frenzy had once recharged. The two 'bots remained silent, though, as they curled up in their respective corners before being transformed into Soundwave's body, where they would recharge until he called them out again. Soundwave glanced around for Rumble, but his psychic link with the symbiote told him that Rumble was off to the south somewhere. Joy. That meant he'd have to hunt the youngling down.

* * *

Jazz dashed down the hall, moving in the direction of his sparkling's bond signal. She was afraid. Very afraid. Dispatching Starscream hadn't been anywhere near as easy as he had hoped. Feeling his baby's utter terror hadn't helped the matter, either. Only a few breems after Sideswipe fled with Sunburst, Starscream had tossed the lieutenant off of him and taken off out the hole he had come in through. Jazz had been confused, but brushed the thoughts off as he decided that his sparkling's security was far more important than some insane seeker's antics.

And so he was running down the hall towards his baby.

"Move faster! She's curious! Curiosity is bad!" Dreadwing snapped as he fell into step beside his superior officer. They were too late, though. Jazz moved to Sideswipe's side and commed for Ratchet, but Dreadwing was too focused on the mech standing beside Starscream. His intakes hitched as unbridled fury shot through his processor. His optics and visor lit up bright red, and both his offensive weapons and his failsafe defensive weapons onlined. Twin long-range cannons shifted onto his shoulders. Blades shot from his wrist, and plasma cannons rose up from his forearms. Multiple guns rose up from his legs. A few other weapons were forced to offline themselves when their spot on his body was taken up by a different weapon. True, most of his weapons would do much damage unless used in succession, but they could still cause pain, and that was all Dreadwing wanted right now.

He wanted the Decepticons to feel pain for stealing his baby sister. And they would, because he would get her back. He smiled darkly behind his facemask as he started developing his plan. He knew of Soundwave's paternal coding. Sunburst would be safe. For now. She'd be in his hold soon enough, anyways. They wouldn't get the chance to harm her. He watched his growing ire as Starscream called a retreat. He observed their flight patterns as they left with his little sister, the only thing he had left of his family. His optics narrowed. He _would_ get her back. All he had to do was bide his time.

After all, all good things come to those who wait, and at that moment, revenge was a _very good_ thing.

* * *

The trip back to the _Nemesis_ was a long one. Starscream had kept up a steady stream of complaints the whole way there. "My wings hurt." "Ironhide hit me with those blasted cannons!" "I got _tackled_ by that irritating midget-mech!" "I'm glad Sideswipe was busy. I really didn't feel like dealing with that moron." It was grating on the psychic's nerves. The second they arrived on ship, Soundwave had made a beeline for Megatron's throne room, simply because Starscream wouldn't be there. He needed to report to Megatron anyways.

"Greetings, Soundwave." Megatron's deep voice reverberated off the metal walls of his nearly empty throne room. "I trust your mission was a success."

"Affirmative. Mission: successful."

"And what exactly was this _treasure_ you were searching for?" Megatron sneered. Soundwave opened his chest compartment and gently pulled out his find. He took a few steps forward toward Megatron so that his leader could inspect the sleeping sparkling. Sunburst, for her part, clicked cutely in her sleep, completely oblivious to her exposure to the extremely dangerous and volatile mech. Not that Soundwave would allow Megatron to harm her, anyways.

"Sparkling designation: Sunburst," Soundwave informed the Decepticon leader.

"That would explain the obnoxious red paintjob," Megatron murmured. "Give me one good reason to keep her online."

"Sparkling formatted for espionage. Femme creator: Solarwind." Megatron growl filled the throne room, effectively cutting off the communications officer.

"Very well. We will keep her. If she is anything like her danniluk, then she will be of great use to our cause when she comes of age," Megatron stated after a few beats of silent thought. Soundwave smiled behind his mask as he placed his new charge back in his hold. "But repaint her. I do not want to see that detestable shade of red again," Megatron ordered.

"Command: acknowledged. Thank you, Lord Megatron," Soundwave replied, closing his chest plates. He turned to leave, but was stopped by Megatron's voice.

"Soundwave, I have not dismissed you," he snarled. Soundwave turned back to face his lord.

"My apologies," Soundwave replied.

"Why are you so concerned with her?" Megatron inquired, sounding genuinely curious.

"Sparkling is related. Relation: niece."

"And who is her mech creator?"

"Mech creator: Autobot Communications Officer, Blaster. Creator is also my spark brother."

* * *

Yup, i finally let y'all know who was her mech creator. Now, is he still alive? How will Sunburst cope with being surrounded by Decepticons? How will she react to the cassettes when she finally meets them? Find out next time, folks! Everyone review! I'll try to answer the reviews this time!


	10. Bath time and revenge plans

Breem- 8.3 minutes

Joor- 6 hours

Orn- 2 weeks

Deca-orn- 20 weeks

Vorn- 83 years

Danni- TF version of the word "mommy" (Though I don't think I use it in this fic, but just in case.)

Danniluk- TF version of "mother"

Opi- "daddy"

Opiluk- "father"

**::Comm. link::**

"Cybertronian speak."

"_English speak."_

**((Psychic Stuffs))**

Disclaimer: I have seen the term "carrying hold" all over , but I first saw it in Karategal's fic Youngling. So I'm giving her the credit for it. I don't own Transformers, however, I do own the storyline and all OCs.

**Just so y'all know, from now on, "Opi" is Jazz, and "daddy" is Blaster, so that I can differentiate between them without constantly repeating their names, seeing as much of this will likely be from Sunny's POV.**

* * *

-Chapter 10-

Sunburst clicked as she onlined her optics. The last thing she could remember was Sigh-sipe fighting for her. And a bond. With a familiar, yet unfamiliar mech. She gave a short huff of air as she looked around at her surroundings. She appeared to be in some sort of hold, but it was very big compared to the other ones she had been in. Matter a fact, it looked much like her daddy's did. How strange. Wait. Maybe this _was_ her daddy.

"Daddy?" she called. "Daddy!"

**((I am not your father. I am his brother.))** Sunburst squeaked when the voice intruded her processes. How did he do that? It felt so weird. Not painful, just weird. A smile lit her face.

"Do 'gain! Do 'gain!" she chirped.

**((Do **_**what**_** again?))** the voice inquired. Sunburst squealed with delight. The voice in her head functioned much like a sparkbond. She could feel the amusement in it, and she could sense the comforting emotions it was sending to her. Add the emotions from the bond, and you got a really happy sparkling.

"Who you?" she asked, still giggling.

**((I am Soundwave.)) **

"Sou'-'ave?" she tried to repeat.

**((Soundwave.))**

"Wave!" She could sense the mech's exasperation, but it didn't faze her. She had a new friend and a brand new word to boot! It was a happy day for her! She prodded the new sparkbond, probing its extents. She received a surge of amusement and general care. She chirped and whistled at the mech.

"Wave, when Opi come?" she asked abruptly, finally realizing that the silver mech must be injured or very busy to not be holding her right after an attack. That was the first thing that Mommy had always done after an attack: searched for Sunburst then held her close for an orn. Why wasn't Opi there when she had just survived an attack. Sunburst gave a worried click before reaching out tentatively with her bond.

**/Opi?/** There was no reply. **/Opiluk? Why no answer? Opi?/** She gave a distressed squeak when no reply was given.

**((Your opiluk has left you in my care. Now stay still. I don't want you disturbing the recharge of my other creations.))** That was when Sunburst realized that two other bots were taking up residence in the large hold as well. They weren't easily seen because they were literally transformed into the hold wall. It was a usual thing for symbiotic creations. They transformed into the host mech so that they could gain more energy quicker by connecting directly into the mech's systems. It also kept them from being thrown around inside the hold when the mech was moving quickly or in a jerky manner. Sunburst knew this because her own daddy had four symbiotes. She loved playing with them, because they were her size. Well, Steeljaw and Ramhorn were a little bit bigger than her, but she still had fun riding around of Steel's back. Ramhorn never let her ride on his back. He said it was undig-i-fied (Though she did not know what that word meant because the mech refused to define any words for her). She couldn't wait to meet these other two mechs. As it was, she could sense the small bond that she held with them. She was going to prod those bonds when she heard the hiss of a door opening. Light attacked the dark inside the hold as the mech carrying her opened his chest compartment, and a black hand gently lifted her out.

It was a small room. At least, compared to Opi's large one. Maybe it just seemed small because there were no fun colors or pretty pictures. There was only dull gray, like Doc'er Watchit's 'bay. Maybe 'Wave could get her some red paint… The only decorations in the room was a single berth and a desk and steel chair. The desk had three piles of datapads stacked on top of it. 'Wave must have been a pretty busy mech, like Prowl had been. Long rectangular bits of metal stuck out of the walls at random spots. Looking closer, Sunburst could also see a small staircase type thing from the ground to the desk. Underneath the elevated slab of metal that served as a berth, Sunburst could see that there were two smaller berths. Her thoughts were cut short when Soundwave laid her carefully on the desk on her stomach. She pushed up onto her hands and knees to look at him as he moved.

Soundwave opened the bottom drawer on his desk and pulled out a thin paintbrush and a cube of black paint. If the brighter red splotches were any indication, she must have had contact with lighter red paint, and non-removable, too. He could also tell that she was rather dirty from the battle earlier. That meant that she would need to be cleaned.

Joy.

Past experiences with his own creations proved that sparklings did_ not_ like baths. That meant he was going to have yet another unpleasant and embarrassing experience in that line of work. With a heavy sigh, Soundwave made his way out of his quarters and toward the washracks. If Primus had any mercy, there would be no other Decepticons in the racks to witness his torment. As he approached the room, he knew by the sound of flowing water, that he wasn't so lucky. Why, Primus? Why? He stood a little taller and decided to go down with as much dignity as possible.

All movement and words stopped when the TiC stepped into the room with the bouncing bundle of red wires. All optics were on him as he grabbed a rectangular basin that he had once used with his own creations. He sat Sunburst on a counter as he began filling the basin with cleaning solvent. Sunburst chirped and whistled in excitement. She was going to get to sit in water again! Soundwave set the basin on the counter beside her and cocked his head curiously as she crawled eagerly toward it.

"Hey, Soundwave! Who's the sparkling?" a fellow Decepticon called out.

"Yeah! Who's the femme? Or is she just yours?" This comment was followed by snickers. It was no secret among the faction that Soundwave had the ability to split his spark into sparklings. However, most mechs were smart enough not to comment or tease him about this fact. Soundwave casually lifted the sparkling into the basin as he used his mind to fry the other Decepticon's circuits. Whoops. Guess he wouldn't be joining them for the next battle.

Sunburst didn't notice the other mech falling to the ground beside her as his systems shut down in medical stasis lock so that his healing systems could take over. No, she was too busy staring at the not-clear solution. What exactly was she in? Why was it not clear like water? She dropped her wings into the substance and gave a squeak of indignation. She was in _cleaning solvent_! How dare they not put her in clear water after her lovely experience with the liquid! This was an outrage! She splashed in the white solution to show her displeasure.

"Nice. Another temper tantrum. You sure know how t' pick 'em," Cyclonus said, giggling a little.

"Statement: Incorrect. Sparkling dislikes solution," Soundwave replied after discovering the source of Sunburst's displeasure through their bond. He rubbed one of her door panels. His smug smile was hidden by his mask when Sunburst's squeaks of anger immediately disappeared and were replaced by purrs. She looked up at him and chirped. Perhaps she could be nice. For now.

"Wow, 'Wave. Good job. Maybe we have underestimated you," another one of comrades commented before going back to scrubbing some soot from his dented armor. Skywarp moved to the counter and bent closer to better examine the bathing sparkling.

"Her paint is too slaggin' bright," he commented. Sunburst gave an angry screech before sending a wave of cleaning solvent at Skywarp, who leapt backwards to avoid the substance that would undoubtedly cloud his vision if it got in his optics.

"Bad words! Mommy make eat solvent!" Sunburst chastised. Soundwave was a little more violent with his displeasure, though. His fist sent the jet reeling into his light blue brother.

"Order: watch language around my sparkling!" Soundwave roared.

"What the slag, Soundwave!" Skywarp exclaimed. Thundercracker's fist slammed down on his trine-mate's helm.

"Mute it, 'Warp, and get off me!" he snarled, shoving the mech off him. The black jet muttered darkly as he moved back to his own showering unit. Thundercracker stood and made his way over to the sparkling that was now playing in the solvent solution. He didn't hide his smile like Soundwave did as he knelt down to her height.

"Hello, sparklet. My designation is Thundercracker," he greeted. The red child looked over at him and smiled.

"Tunder'acker!" she chirped. Thundercracker laughed.

"How about 'TC'? Can you pronounce that better?"

"Tunder," she insisted. The mech simply smiled.

"Very well. And what's your designation?"

"I Sunburst!" she replied, not even attempting the irritating word again.

"It's very nice to meet you. I hope we see each other again," he said kindly. He had always been the gentle one in the trine, though, acting more like an Autobot off the battlegrounds than a Decepticon. "Oh, and Skywarp's actually not that bad once you get to know him. He just needs to learn to think before he speaks."

"Mommy says ' 'Bots who say bad words is not smarts anuff t' say good words'," Sunburst claimed. Thundercracker chuckled.

"Perhaps with Skywarp, that is the truth," he said conspiratorially. Sunburst giggled as Thundercracker stood back up to address Soundwave. "She understands words very well."

"Affirmative. Hypothesis: she was exposed to a mech who spoke often and did not mind defining long words." Thundercracker frowned.

"Hey, Sunburst, do you know someone who likes to talk?" Thundercracker asked. Sunburst contemplated this question for a few klicks.

"B'uestweak talk lots. He teach me talk! We talk lots, and I good listen. B'ue say so," she stated.

"That makes sense. I hear Bluestreak talks–"

"B'uestweak!" Sunburst broke in happily as she continued to stare at Thundercracker with those big blue optics.

"That was strange," Cyclonus commented as he joined the slowly growing crowd around the sparkling. Two more Decepticons joined the crowd as well. Sunburst looked at the crowd warily, fear growing in her spark. One or two sets of red optics she could handle. Five? Not so much. Soundwave frowned at her and gently started washing her off with a cloth. "Hey, kiddo! I'm Cyclonus!" the helicopter introduced rather loudly with a semi-crazed laugh. Sunburst whimpered and moved away from the crowd and closer to Soundwave. Soundwave scowled and hid her with his free hand while he continued cleaning away any traces of the battle at a quicker pace. Thundercracker, also noticing her distress, shoved the three Decepticons away. The two unnamed ones were half the mech's size, so moving them was simple. Cyclonus was only a few feet shorter than the Seeker, so he had to shove rather hard for the 'copter to be moved. Soundwave didn't hesitate in taking advantage of the sudden removal of the three 'cons. He lifted Sunburst into his servos and flipped the basin over to let the dirty solution go down the drain. He grabbed a large towel and wrapped it around the trembling femme. He sent Thundercracker a thankful nod before fleeing to his quarters.

Sunburst's optics were already dimming. She was worn out by the excitement that came from meeting that many new mechs. Recharge would do her good. Plus, it would make it easier for Soundwave to paint her. He sent warm feelings through the bond, and that combined with the warmth of the fluffy towel around her was what finally lulled her into recharge. Soundwave gave a short sigh of relief as he entered his quarters. He sat down at his desk, opened the paint, and began working on his new task.

* * *

To say that Dreadwing was angry would have been an extreme understatement. Furious. Livid. Infuriated. Fuming. Enraged. How dare they! She was just a sparkling! No. _Is_. Dreadwing refused to believe that she was offlined. No, she was more use alive. Plus, Soundwave was last seen with her. That mech wouldn't kill her. Not when he had had his own sparklings. Right? Dreadwing sighed heavily as he continued his pacing on the beachfront.

He should have been there. Sunburst had called for him, yet he hadn't gotten there in time. He had been too busy killing a mech that had been trying to get into the communications room. He had been too busy protecting those slaggin' humans. The stupid squishies were the reason he hadn't been there. The insects couldn't defend themselves. Some of them hadn't even been armed! It was slaggin' ridiculous.

Dreadwing let out a furious roar as he onlined his plasma cannons and set multiple shots into the ocean, reveling in the resulting explosion of water and now-dead fish. He didn't care about them, though. There were plenty more on the planet. Besides, they weren't sentient, so Prime couldn't get angry. A blip on his sensitive sensors grabbed his attention. He whirled around and trained his cannons on the small Decepticon that had been trying to sneak past him. The tiny mech froze.

"Hello, Decepticon," Dreadwing snarled. The 'con made a gulping noise. Dreadwing was about to shoot him, when his former idea flitted through his processor. He quickly adjusted the plan and slowly let his cannons slide back into his arms. "I'm just kidding. You don't happen to know where base is, do you? I didn't have time to meet up with Screamer," Dreadwing replied.

"You think I'm gonna jus' lead an Autobot to our base?" the mech snapped in a decidedly Brooklyn accent. Dreadwing lifted his visor to show his bright red optics.

"I am no Autobot. Even if I was, why would I remain on their side when they can't even defend a sparkling?" Dreadwing asked. The mech thought about this for a few klicks.

"What about the Autobot insignias?"

"I'm on a base filled with Autobots. Wouldn't you have them, too?" Dreadwing questioned. The insignias faded and were replaced once again with the same face of Unicron that every other 'con wore with pride. The little mech smiled.

"Okay. I can give ya the coordinates if you can get me back," the Decepticon bargained. Dreadwing's response was to transform down to his Cybertronian stealth jet form and open his cockpit. The little mech scrambled up his wing and into the cockpit.

"Don't touch anything," Dreadwing warned as he took off. "Now, tell me where to go."

* * *

Jazz was seated beside Bluestreak in the medbay. Ratchet was tending to Ironhide's wounded side, Chromia was standing on the other side, and her twins were off to the side, equally out of the way. Sideswipe was in a medically induced stasis to let his processor recover. Soundwave had been rather light on the front-liner. Ratchet claimed that he had seen much worse. Prime was speaking with Jolt about Sideswipe's injuries. The silence was broken finally by Ironhide.

"I'll kill every one of them. I'll show them what happens when they steal one of _our_ sparklings," he snarled.

"You won't be doing anything for the rest of this week, not even standing," Ratchet retorted.

"You won't keep me in here! I have to help with the hunt!" Ironhide argued.

"You won't be any help in this condition! If I have to weld you to the berth, I will," Ratchet threatened.

"My love, listen to him. I will be giving you updates every moment," Chromia promised.

"And I'll be sure t' give Soundwave s'me plasma on yo'r b'half," Jazz interjected darkly. "I'll slag ev'ry s'ngle one'a 'em. I'll get mah baby back."

"I'm certain she's just fine, Jazz," Arcee assured him.

"I _know_ she's fine. I can still sense her. But I know she can't sense _me_. I can't reassure her or tell her that we're coming to retrieve her. I have no way to tell her that she won't be there for long! What if she has another nightmare! None of those slaggin' 'cons will know that she has post-traumatic stress!"

"Jazz, calm down, or I will have Jolt sedate you," Ratchet ordered. The fact that Jazz had dropped his accent showed how utterly terrified he was. "These emotions are counterproductive. We must come up with a plan." Just then, a human Ratchet recognized as Maggie Madsen ran in.

"_Prime! Dreadwing just left base, and his wings had the Decepticon insignia on them, and he was sporting two Decepticon signals!"_ Ironhide growled.

"_So, he went back to the Decepticons, and with a Decepticon passenger, too. I knew he wasn't an Autobot,"_ the weapons specialist hissed. Jazz looked over at him, then a bright smile lit his face. He jumped up and dashed from the room, deciding that maybe Dreadwing had a good idea and that the mech was going to need as much help as possible. Jazz grinned again. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Yay! One chapter posted before the weekend! I'm on a roll, guys! Plus, my teachers have decided to be super nice to us! Now, I must warn all y'all that my mother keeps jacking my laptop, so I have to battle her every night for **_my_** laptop. Makes so mad that I could spit! Anywho, I'm also working on another. It's another sparkling one, because I'm surrounded by children lately (yay for mini-cheerleading! I got a little girl that said that though her name was Hailey, I should just call her Lucy because she lives in Narnia and her best friend is a lion. Yeah. She also told me that she couldn't cheer because her hip joint collapsed... and I thought I had a big imagination...) So I wanna write at least five chapters on that before I publish it to make sure that it's actually going to go somewhere. i don't wanna post it, then watch it die. So we'll see how that works out... And I'm babbling... Channeling Bluestreak here. Later, guys! Review, review, review! Ah! Shutting up!


	11. Megatron, Wave, and Not doc'er Wachit

Breem- 8.3 minutes

Joor- 6 hours

Orn- 2 weeks

Deca-orn- 20 weeks

Vorn- 83 years

Danni- TF version of the word "mommy" (Though I don't think I use it in this fic, but just in case.)

Danniluk- TF version of "mother"

Opi- "daddy"

Opiluk- "father"

**::Comm. link::**

"Cybertronian speak."

"_English speak."_

**((Psychic Stuffs))**

Disclaimer: I have seen the term "carrying hold" all over , but I first saw it in Karategal's fic Youngling. So I'm giving her the credit for it. I don't own Transformers, however, I do own the storyline and all OCs.

**Just so y'all know, from now on, "Opi" is Jazz, and "daddy" is Blaster, so that I can differentiate between them without constantly repeating their names, seeing as much of this will likely be from Sunny's POV.**

* * *

-Chapter 10-

Sunburst woke up feeling a warm feeling flowing through her bond. Soundwave must have been behind it, she decided. He was very nice to her. He didn't replace Opi, D'wing, or B'uestweak, but he got pretty close. Her optics onlined, and she was greeted with the sight of Soundwave's carrying hold. She could feel his light footsteps and could hear snippets of conversations being held in that irritating language that she didn't understand.

**((Good morning, Sunburst.))** Soundwave's voice filled her processor, bringing with it a lovely fuzzy feeling. Sunburst purred in contentment. **((Did you recharge well?))**

"Yep," she replied, curling up slightly with sheer comfort.

**((Do not go back into stasis. Megatron wants to speak with you.))** Sunburst groaned at this. She wanted her recharge! More than that, though, she wanted some low-grade. She was hungry! Sure, Soundwave had refueled her last night with an actual bottle, but that had been _so long ago_! She was fairly certain she was dying of hunger. She was about to start complaining when Soundwave's chest compartment opened and she was plucked out. That's when she received the first surprise of the day.

She was black. Like pitch black. Jet black. As in, not red, black.

Why was she black?

Were her optics acting up? Were the mechs around her stupid or something? Because she was fairly certain she was red when she last looked at her servos.

Oh, this would not do. This simply would not do.

Sunburst looked up at Soundwave with a scowl that looked far more endearing than scary.

"I s'pose t' be red," she stated bluntly. "Why I black?"

"You are black because I disliked your former paint scheme," a booming voice claimed. Sunburst looked behind her and was met with a mech just shorter than Soundwave. He was dark silver with red optics, and his body looked very sharp and pointy. He was very scary looking, but Sunburst would not be deterred. After all, who died and gave this mech permission to change her paint?

"I s'pose t' be red!" she repeated angrily.

"Yet you are black," the mech replied smugly.

"But I no s'pose t' be!"

"That is irrelevant. What _is_ relevant is the fact that you will be staying here with the Decepticons from now on," the mech retorted. Sunburst frowned.

"Is Opi comin' t' stay, too?" Sunburst questioned, cocking her helm.

"No. Soundwave will be acting as your mech creator." Her frown deepened. She didn't need another opiluk. She already had two.

"I no need him. I have opi a'weady," Sunburst argued.

"That doesn't matter–"

"Yeah-huh! It matta lots!" she interrupted.

"Do not speak while I am speaking!" Megatron roared. Sunburst stared at him.

"Yo'r s'pose t' use inside voices when ya inside," she stated bluntly. Megatron stared at the sparkling, as did every other mech in the room. Had she just corrected their lord on a matter of _etiquette_?

"Stunning, _Lord_ Megatron! Scolded by a sparkling," the mech that Jazz had tackled taunted.

"Shut your slaggin mouth, Starscream, or I will rip your vocal processor out!" A loud and horrified gasp was heard from Soundwave's hand, once again bringing all Decepticon attention to the sparkling held there as she spoke out against their leader again.

"Ooooh! He sayed bad word! He need eat solvent!" she cried out, pointing an accusing digit at the Decepticon lord as she looked up at Soundwave with wide blue optics. Quiet snickers were heard around the room and were silenced by a glare from the scarier subject of their amusement.

"Soundwave, I would suggest you silence your sparkling," Megatron warned.

"Acknowledged." **((Sunburst, I need you to be very quiet, okay? Megatron can be a mean mech, and I don't want you hurt.))** Sunburst smiled up at him.

"Oh-kay!" she chirped.

"She seems rather smart for her age," Megatron stated, his optics narrowed.

"Affirmative. Sparkling learned her language skills from Autobot gunner, Bluestreak."

"B'uestweak!" Sunburst chimed in. All attention moved to the sparkling yet again. She didn't notice, though. Her attention was zeroed in on Soundwave's huge hand. She clicked absently as she poked at the plating of his palm. Slowly, all attention returned to Megatron.

"I…see. And her temperament?" he continued.

"Sparkling disposition: docile. Tantrums easily diffused."

"Very well. Now, explain where Rumble is." There was no mistaking the growl in Megatron's voice. A few Decepticons moved backward.

"Rumble's location: unknown. Spark signal: suppressed." Megatron's growl grew louder. Everything changed, though, when a familiar light blue jet dashed into the room, slamming the doors open as he came in.

"Tunder! Tunder Tunder!" Sunburst squealed in excitement. Said mech glanced over at the sparkling, forcing back a smug smile at her.

"Thundercracker! Explain yourself!" Megatron bellowed angrily.

"I apologize, Lord Megatron, but I didn't think you'd want to wait for this!" Thundercracker exclaimed, panting as his internal fans tried to cool his systems. Sunburst looked up when a prodding in her spark caught her attention. She smiled brightly when she felt more happy feelings flooding through her.

**/Are you okay, spitfire?/**

**/Yup. 'Wave nice! Daskeptacons say bad words!/**

**/Well, that's not good. Ya wanna play a game?/**

**/Yeah, yeah, yeah!/** She hadn't played any games since she had painted Doc'er Watchit's bay!

**/Okay. In this game, you have to pretend you don't know me. You have to make all those Decepticons think we never met. Think you can do that?/**

**/Yup!/**

**/Good. I'm going to be playing the same game. Let's see who wins, 'kay?/**

**/Oh-kay./**

"Explain, and make it fast," Megatron snarled.

"It's Dreadwing, sir. He's decided to join us!" Thundercracker proclaimed. Murmurs and gasps rose from the surrounding Decepticons. "He's waiting outside the door this very moment."

"Dreadwing, enter," Megatron ordered.

There was no doubt in Dreadwing's processor that he had never experienced anything as satisfying as that moment. The lanky black mech swaggered in casually. His wings were held high in pride. His red visor lit up slightly at any mech foolish enough to hold his gaze. Every Decepticon there looked at him for at least a klick, but quickly averted their gazes to the ground. The spy had to admit that he loved his cover.

The Dreadwing known by the Decepticons was a ferocious mech. He killed Autobots without a moment of hesitation, but what set him apart from the other 'cons was that he would kill a fellow Decepticon with equal abandon. Something as simple as someone else brushing his shoulder while passing in the hall could cause someone to lose an arm. He was a lot like Soundwave, though, in the way that he was very good with following orders. Hence, Megatron simply _had_ to have him on his team. Speaking of Megatron…

"Ah. Dreadwing. I've been waiting for the time when you would join me." Dreadwing knelt in front of the Decepticon leader's throne.

"Of course, my lord. I had a lot of…thinking to do. Of course, I am prepared to fight alongside your mechs now. That is, if you still desire my assistance." His voice was smooth. Flawless.

"Some were convinced you joined up with the Autobots," Megatron said in silent accusation. Dreadwing's face plates formed a scowl.

"Why the slag would a I join up with a bunch of organic-lovin' ground-pounders?" he snarled, silently apologizing to the Autobots. Attention turned to a gasping black sparkling. Dreadwing had to fight not to scowl when he saw that she was no longer red.

"You say bad word!" she accused, scowling. "Wave! Why they all say bad words?"

"Thundercracker, kindly remove that sparkling from the room," Megatron ordered, pointing one digit at the door while his other hand rubbed his face plates.

"Tunder!" Sunburst chirped, interrupting the leader again. He simply ignored it, though. The blue jet began walking toward Soundwave, but he didn't make it there before the new recruit plucked her from the satellite's hand.

"Now, who are you?" Dreadwing asked playfully as he gazed down at the sparkling in his hands.

"I Sunburst!" she chirped, enjoying their game.

"Well, it's nice t' meetcha. I didn't know there were any sparklings still online," Dreadwing continued, looking at the Decepticon lord.

"She was originally an Autobot sparkling. Her opiluk is the Autobot communications officer, Blaster. Her danniluk was Autobot spy and saboteur, Solarwind. She was created from two very strong sparks. If she is even half what those two were, then she will be a great addition to the Decepticon faction." Dreadwing could tell by Megatron's voice that he saw no flaws in the plan and that he was positive he was the smartest mech in the universe for thinking it up. Well, be it far from Dreadwing to put the mech down.

"I see. It is a very wise plan. With the sparkling being raised by Decepticons, she will be a willing warrior as well. And she is a very pretty sparkling, too," he added with a grin.

"But I s'pose t' be red," Sunburst stated. Dreadwing cocked his head.

"Really? Then why are you black?"

"'Cause _he _no like red," she pouted, pointing an accusing finger at Megatron.

"Well, black is a very nice color. And look! You match me!" Sunburst's optics blinked off then on, and she looked down at the hand she was in, comparing it to her own. She gave a squeal of delight. She _did_ match D'wing! Oh, happy day! She bounced joyfully in his hands.

"Yay! Match D'wing! We go play now?" she asked, optics wide.

"I'm afraid I have to continue speaking with Megatron. Perhaps you should go with Thundercracker–"

"Tunder!"

"…For now…"

"Yay! We play, Tunder?" she asked as the tall mech lifted her easily into his servos.

"Sure, sparklet. First, we have to visit our local medic, Scalpel."

"Doc'er?" she questioned. TC chuckled, as did many of the other mechs.

"Yeah, kid. He's a doctor."

"Like Doc'er Watchit?"

"Not quite. Let's just go."

It took all of Dreadwing's willpower to not sprint after the seeker and forbid him to take his little sister anywhere near that psychotic minicon. He looked over at Soundwave. "I forgot. I believe this is yours." With that, Dreadwing opened the nearly hidden cockpit on the right side his chest plates. Rumble tumbled out of the cockpit and into Dreadwing's awaiting servo.

"Hey! A little warning next time would be nice!" Rumble snapped.

"You better watch it, half-pint. Don't forget that you're even smaller than those squishies and just as easy to step on," Dreadwing threatened, his visor shading black for effect. Rumble scoffed before hopping into Soundwave's extended hand. Dreadwing looked back at the Decepticon lord.

"So an Autobot sparkling…how did you come by one of them?" he questioned.

"Soundwave witnessed her danniluk's crash landing from his vantage point above the atmosphere. He was able to sense the sparkling's spark signal. He investigated when he felt distress coming from an unknown bond. With my permission, he invaded the Autobot base to investigate the source of that bond. That was when he found the sparkling. She had a family bond with him, and he knew that his brother's sparkmate had sparked a femme."

"He had a brother?" Dreadwing asked, optics wide behind his visor. Somehow, he had a sinking feeling about this.

"Sibling designation: Blaster. Sibling status: Online." Soundwave normally wouldn't have given out this information, but he wasn't really focused on the conversation. No. He was completely focused on his bond and psychic link with Sunburst. Scalpel was _not_ the mech he wanted examining his Sunburst. Luckily, she hadn't gotten there yet, and she appeared to be thoroughly enjoying Thundercracker's company. Her small giggles and chirps traveled through the bond, as did her joy and amusement. Soundwave found himself happy that he had a facemask, as he couldn't hold back his smile.

"I see. It is a pity Solarwind offlined," Dreadwing murmured. Megatron shrugged.

"She was an Autobot. That's one less Autobot to deal with," he claimed. Dreadwing forced himself to stay where he was, even though his processor was coming up with multiple different strategies to murder the mech slowly for what he had said about his femme creator.

"Yes. She was, wasn't she?" Dreadwing looked Megatron in the optics. "I am fascinated by the sparkling." Megatron waited for him to continue.

"I believe I would like to spend more time with her," Dreadwing continued.

"Request: Denied!" Soundwave cut in. Dreadwing's visor lit up black.

"Then so is our allegiance," Dreadwing snarled, turning on his heel. None of the Decepticons stopped him. After all, they had heard the rumors. Word was he had multiple weapons that mechs couldn't even _see_. Some said he could disappear. Others claimed that he could warp. Some said he could turn a mech inside out with his mind. Needless to say, none of them wanted to cross him. Dreadwing strode back toward the door. He kept his face carefully expressionless as he counted in his head.

1…2…3…4…5…6…7

"Dreadwing, stop," Megatron ordered in a cold voice. Dreadwing paused, forcing back a smile as he looked over his shoulder at the silver mech. "I believe I am the leader of this faction. You may spend as much time as you wish with the sparkling when you are not on a mission." Dreadwing grinned as he turned fully around to face his new "leader".

"Good. What are your orders, then, my lord?"

"For now, refuel and get settled in. Perhaps you should spend some time with your…charge…as I must speak with Soundwave and Starscream," Megatron stated, sounding smug at his success with the new recruit.

"Very well, my lord." Dreadwing's grin slowly faded as he felt fear sifting through his sibling bond. If Soundwave's sudden rigidity was anything to judge by, the satellite felt it too. With a quicker pace to his gait, Dreadwing made his way out of the room and began following his bond to his sister.

**/D'wing? Can come?/** his sibling whimpered.

**/What's wrong, Sunny?/**

**/Tunder had go. He leave me! Doc'er mean! Scary! Wha's a 'speriment?/** A rush of uncontained terror washed through the bond from Sunburst's side. Dreadwing's energon went cold, and he broke into a flat out sprint. Decepticons jumped out of his way, and those too slow were shoved into walls and doorways. He rushed into the medbay and was met by a sight that made his spark heat up in pure fury and hate. Sunburst was curled in a tight ball on the corner of a medical berth, and a spider-like mech was yanking and pulling on the soft and weak armor that was just beginning to grow in while she whimpered and cried. He was about to attack her sensitive door panels when he heard Dreadwing roar in anger. The black mech surged forward and swatted the medic into a nearby wall, lifting his sister into his arms as he did. He cuddled her close and frowned when she started pulling at his chest armor. Without hesitation, he opened his chest cavity for her. She wasted no time in crawling into his hold and curling close to his spark chamber. He locked the hold behind her and grabbed the piece of underdeveloped armor that the medic had pulled off before leaving towards the coordinates of his new quarters, not even sparing the broken medic a glance. Inside his hold, Sunburst was trembling as the events leading up to Dreadwing's appearance flashed through her processor.

* * *

Tunder had been tickling her as they strode down the purplish-black hall. She twittered and chirped as he ran his digits over sensitive wires in her sides. She giggled and pushed at his servo as she squirmed in his other. Tunder simply smiled at her, ignoring the looks other Daskeptacons were giving him. Sunburst liked that he was so nice, but it made her processor hurt trying to figure out why he was so nice. After all, every other Daskeptacon had shot at her. It was rather rude. Then again, 'Wave was pretty nice to her… and D'wing had red optics… Yeah, but D'wing had a visor, and so did 'Wave. Sunburst started panting when Tunder turned into the medbay and finally stopped tickling her. She giggled a little bit more when he nuzzled her face with his own.

"Scalpel, your patient," Tunder stated. A small spider-bot appeared and stared up at them. Sunburst frowned. He did not look like a nice mech. In fact, he looked rather scary. The red optics compiled with the fact that he had _six_ legs made her spark stutter a little. She brushed it off, though. The other Daskeptacons had been nice, 'cept for Skywarp. He say bad words. Oh, and the mean silver mech that made her be black. He wasn't very high in her book of personal favorites. Mommy _had_ always said to give new people a chance, so Sunburst stayed silent as Tunder sat her down beside the mech that was less than a fifth of her size. He scuttled up to her.

"Who iz zhis?" the creature demanded.

"This is Sunburst. She's the sparkling captured from the Autobots," Tunder stated. Sunburst looked up at him briefly before looking back at the medic as he moved closer to her. Sunburst whimpered and moved backward toward the large mech behind her. Tunder would protect her.

"Sunburst, this is Scalpel. He's a medic, like Ratchet."

"Doc'er Watchit," she whispered, silently wishing he was the medic standing before her.

"Yeah. This is Doctor Scalpel. He's just like Doctor Ratchet," Tunder claimed.

"No like Doc'er Watchit. Want Doc'er Watchit!" she cried out. Tunder frowned.

"It's okay. Scalpel's just gonna give you a check-up to make sure you're functioning correctly."

"I working good!" Sunburst exclaimed, moving her arms around to prove this fact. Tunder chuckled as he looked down at Scalpel.

"Take care of her. I have to go save Skywarp from the Stunticons real quick. The idiot poured energon on Wildrider because the mech insulted him. Now all of them are angry at him. I will be right back."

"No! No leave me, Tunder!" Sunburst whimpered, reaching for him desperately. She didn't want to be left behind with this scary mech. No matter what Tunder said, she didn't trust the little creature.

"Don't worry, Sunny. I'll be right back, then we can play. Scalpel's just like Ratchet."

"Doc'er Watchit," she replied, still reaching for him as he turned to leave. "No, Tunder! No leave me 'lone! NO leave! Tunder! Tunder!" she cried out as he disappeared. Energon filled her optics, and she squealed when the medic climbed onto her leg.

"Calm down, zhou piece of scrap! Eet 'az been long time since I see sparkling. Maybe zhou make good experiment."

**/D'wing? Can come?/** she called through the bond. She knew he didn't want her bothering him right then, but this medic was bringing up emotions that she didn't want.

**/What's wrong, Sunny?/** D'wing replied. She could sense his worry, but she didn't focus on it.

**/Tunder had go. He leave me! Doc'er mean! Scary!/** Then she remembered what he said about what she should be. **/Wha's a 'speriment?/** She didn't get a reply, or if she did, she didn't hear it over the sudden fear that captured her spark when Scalpel suddenly yanked off a small bit of her shin armor. She cried out in pain. No energon came from the wound, but it hurt _a lot_, and her wires were exposed. Sunburst squealed at a high decibel as she kicked the medic off of her. She skittered as far away from the medicon as she could and curled into a defensive ball. She whimpered in fear when she felt the medic climbing all over her. Tears flowed from her optics from the pain of armor being pulled and tugged harshly. None of it gave, though, but it was _so_ painful.

"Do'cer Watchit! Tunder! Op'mus! I'onhide!" She cried out desperately, praying that someone would hear her. Surely her friends wouldn't leave her with this monster! They _always_ came to save her! "B'uestweak! Powl! Opi! OPI!" She stopped talking and went back to whimpering when the medic starting yanking roughly on a piece of armor, sticking his claws under it. It didn't give, though, so he started moving again.

Then she heard the most beautiful and comforting sound possible: The sound of Dreadwing's utter fury. The next second, the medic's weight was removed from her body in a _whoosh_ of air. She was moved immediately into her brother's hands, but that wasn't good enough for her. She was still visible, so the medic could still hurt her. She pawed at Dreadwing's chest armor, her way of begging to be in his hold, where she would be safe. He obliged her, and she scuttled inside, where she curled up and continued to cry as she received feelings of love and reassurance from her brother.

**/It's okay, sweetspark. Your safe now. Don't worry, sparkling. I'm here./** He kept repeating himself as she slowly calmed down. He arrived at his quarters and moved inside. It was a basic room, not all that different from Soundwave's. A berth, a desk and chair, and gray paint. He sat down on the berth and was about to pull Sunburst from his hold when he received a comm. ping. Curious as to who in the _Nemesis_ would be comming him, he opened the link.

**::Please tell me you rescued her!::** Jazz begged.

**::Why the slag are you comming me! Soundwave's in this ship!::**

**::He won't discover a link on an Autobot spy frequency. Only Autobot spies know it. Now, what's going on with my sparkling!:: **A sigh from Dreadwing.

**::She's fine, Jazz. She just got a scare from Scalpel.::** Dreadwing's voice was tinged with acid as he spoke the name. He heard Jazz's answering growl.

**::Make sure it doesn't happen again. I can feel that she's getting' better.::** Relief was simply flowing from the other mech.

**::Yeah. She's dozing in my hold right now. As soon as I figure out how to get back to base without being discovered, I'll head back.::**

**::Gotcha. Watch yo' back, and comm. if ya need anythin'.::**

**::Understood, sir. Dreadwing out.::**

With that, Dreadwing closed the link and closed and locked his door. Since Sunburst was out like a light, might as well get some recharge himself. He laid back on his berth and let his systems drift into stasis.

* * *

There ya go folks. We're getting along rather well. Sadly, little Sunburst had to meet her first hostile Decepticon. It was simply unavoidable. It's okay, though, cuz now Dreadwing's there for her! And Soundwave. Y'all get to see _his_ reaction to Scalpel's assault next chapter. I'll have tons of fun writing _that_ out. I find his personality a fun challenge to write. Well, guys, please review, and I'll reply. And thanks for all the support, guys! THis story already has 38 favs and 29 alerts! Thanks to all of y'all!


	12. Birds, minicons, and firsts

Klik- under a second

Breem- 8.3 minutes

Joor- 6 hours

Orn- 2 weeks

Deca-orn- 20 weeks

Vorn- 83 years

Danni- TF version of the word "mommy" (Though I don't think I use it in this fic, but just in case.)

Danniluk- TF version of "mother"

Opi- "daddy"

Opiluk- "father"

**::Comm. link::**

"Cybertronian speak."

"_English speak."_

**((Psychic Stuffs))**

Disclaimer: I have seen the term "carrying hold" all over , but I first saw it in Karategal's fic Youngling. So I'm giving her the credit for it. I don't own Transformers, however, I do own the storyline and all OCs.

**Just so y'all know, from now on, "Opi" is Jazz, and "daddy" is Blaster, so that I can differentiate between them without constantly repeating their names, seeing as much of this will likely be from Sunny's POV.**

* * *

-Chapter 12-

Dreadwing was woken by gentle taps on his hold's door. He groaned as he sat up. Yeah. He definitely could've used a few more breems of recharge, but Sunburst's distress was more important.

**/What's wrong, Sunny?/**

**/Hungry…/** she whispered through the bond. **/Leg hurt,/** she added. Dreadwing frowned. He knew how to reconnect armor but not on sparklings. He was disheartened to realize that he'd need Soundwave's assistance if he were to help his little sister. With an audible sigh, Dreadwing lifted himself to his feet and moved through his quarters to his door. He was about to open the door when he abruptly remembered that Sunburst had yet to refuel. He pulled a bottle out of subspace and opened his hold.

"C'mon out, spitfire. I have a bottle filled with Ratchet's special low-grade," Dreadwing tempted. Sunburst gave a delighted squeak as she crawled into Dreadwing's claw. She let the mech cradle her close and latched onto the rubber end of the bottle when Dreadwing brought it close. The low-grade flowed through her deprived systems, bringing with it the energy required to pull completely out of her recharge protocols. Her optics brightened as she placed her hands on Dreadwing's digits, and her engine revved eagerly as she started drinking in a more impatient manner. She whined when Dreadwing suddenly pulled the bottle away.

"Slowly, light of my spark. Slowly," he murmured as he allowed her to continue her meal at a slower pace.

**((How are you feeling, my sparklet?))** Soundwave's "voice" in her head made her squeak in surprise, but she brushed it off and continued her breakfast as she answered through her bond.

**/Leg hurts. Doc'er mean t' me. Call me scwap. Wha's scwap?/** She hadn't been expecting the raw and uncontained fury through the bond. She squeaked again, disturbed by these strange emotions. Sure, she'd felt her creators and spark-brother when they were angry, but they always toned it down for her. Sunburst whimpered, her optics filled with energon, and she let out a whine of confusion. Why was he mad at her? She pulled away from the bottle and curled into Dreadwing's chassis, where she promptly broke down in quiet sobs. Her little servos were clenched into tight fists of distress, and her door wings drooped down in sorrow. She didn't want 'Wave to be mad at her.

**((I am not mad at you, Sunburst. I am angry with Scalpel,))** Soundwave assured her. A second later, his bond was suppressed. Sunburst gave a small hiccup as Dreadwing crooned gently at her and tempted her with her bottle while sending her positive emotions. Sunburst clicked twice before obligingly finishing her breakfast. Once she was through, Dreadwing held her close and nuzzled her helm with his own.

"Do you have any idea how scared I was when I heard that they took you?" he murmured. Sunburst purred at the contact and gave a half-hearted questioning chirp. Dreadwing chuckled and continued. "I was going to completely tear apart the Decepticon ranks until I found you."

"But not Tunder. Tunder nice, 'cept he leave me 'lone with mean doc'er," Sunburst contradicted quietly as she soaked up the attention she was receiving. She had always loved those moments when she got Dreadwing all to herself.

"Perhaps. Now, let's get you to Soundwave–"

"Wave!" she chirped.

"–to get your leg fixed up." With a small nudge, Sunburst moved back into Dreadwing's hold, while Dreadwing subspaced the bottle. He had two more of them, and hopefully, he would be gone before he needed them. Without further hesitation, Dreadwing stepped out of his room and moved down the corridor to where the officers' rooms were located. It was a relatively short jaunt. Perhaps Megatron wanted him nearby, or maybe the room he got was the only one. Either way, mechs in the hall quickly moved out of his way as he walked, something that delighted him to no small extent. Dreadwing was fairly certain old Megsy didn't even get this kind of respect. As he walked, older mechs looked at him with pure fear in their optics, while the younger recruits looked on his with awe and reverence. It was quite the ego booster.

He stopped beside Soundwave's room and didn't hesitate in banging his fist against the door. When there was no answer, Dreadwing banged louder and added a few little beats to his noise. He was having quite a bit of fun by the time the door slid open. However, it wasn't Soundwave that answered. In fact, there appeared to be no mechs on the other side of the door.

"Hey! Down here, slagger!" a small and angry voice snapped. Dreadwing looked down and was treated to the sight of a minicon that was even smaller than Sunburst. "Whaddya want?" the minicon that he recognized as Rumble demanded.

"I need to talk with Soundwave."

"Well, Soundwave's busy. He had ta talk with the local doctor," Rumble said with a dark smile. "And you're supposed ta be reporting for monitor duty." Dreadwing grimaced. He hated monitor duty. Perhaps it would pass quicker with Sunburst there. If so, then perhaps a hasty retreat would be wise… He turned to leave and smacked into a solid wall of living metal. He reeled back and glared up at the mech dumb enough to get in his way. Red optic met red optics, and Dreadwing was forced to frown at his bad turn of luck.

"Inquiry: Why are you at my quarters?" Soundwave asked in his monotone voice. Dreadwing had to fight off shivers. This guy had always gave him the creeps.

"The sparkling was injured by Scalpel. I am not certified to repair her, and I don't want t' make it worse by trying," Dreadwing explained. Soundwave gripped Dreadwing's upper arm and dragged him into the room. The lanky black mech didn't fight, but couldn't deny that this was by far the weirdest thing he'd encountered.

"Order: Relinquish sparkling," Soundwave said, releasing the black mech's arm after the door was closed and locked. Dreadwing stared at the mech before slowly edging back towards the door.

"…Wanna expound that order?" Dreadwing snapped. Soundwave snarled and held out his palm.

"Give me Sunburst!" Soundwave demanded. Dreadwing was shocked. Though his voice was still monotone, he had deviated from his normal speech pattern. The black mech dazedly opened his hold. Sunburst, for her part, was ecstatic. She got to see 'Wave again! And he wasn't mad at her! She crawled out of Dreadwing's hold and whistled eagerly as she was deposited in Soundwave's hand. She looked up at the huge mech and chirped at him. Though she couldn't see his smile behind his facemask, she could feel his amusement through the bond. "Decepticon Dreadwing: Scheduled for monitor duty for the next two joors."

"D'wing!" Sunburst interrupted, but was ignored by Soundwave, who was staring at the lanky mech before him.

"Order: leave." The sound of the door unlocking filled the room, but Dreadwing didn't move.

"Make sure none of your cassettes touch her," the black mech warned. He pulled the piece of armor from his subspace and handed it to the communications officer. He gave Sunburst's helm an affectionate rub before disappearing through the door, which immediately closed behind him. Sunburst frowned when he left, but hey, she got to spend time with 'Wave!

"You are quite famous," Soundwave claimed in his monotone voice.

"No kidding," Rumble added. Soundwave ignored him as he carried the sparkling to his desk. Rumble scrambled up the stairs and moved closer to the red bundle of wires. She stared back at him.

"You small. Is he sparkling, too?" she asked Soundwave as he subspaced a small welder used on his cassettes.

"No. Rumble is a youngling. He will not get any bigger," Soundwave replied as he reached for Sunburst's neck cables.

"So he like Ejec' an' Wewind?" she asked, remembering her father's own cassettes.

"Yes, just like Eject and Rewind," Soundwave murmured as he fiddled with her neck cables. Sunburst gave a small squeak of alarm when all her feeling sensors shut down. "I have offlined your sensors to keep you from feeling any pain," Soundwave explained in monotone, sensing her rising panic. Sunburst immediately calmed down, trusting the large mech, and giggled at the weird feeling that she received from having her sensors off. It was disconcerting, yet fun. Small sparks flew from her metal as Soundwave started welding her underdeveloped metal back on.

"Wumble a Daskeptacon?" Sunburst asked, looking at the minicon.

"Yeah, I'm a Decepticon. Jealous?" Rumble replied, puffing up a little at the sparkling's attention.

"Nope," she replied, looking back at Soundwave. "Daskeptacons meanies. Hurt Mommy."

"That's 'cuz she was an stupid Autobot," Rumble said flippantly.

"Autobots not stupid! They nice!" Sunburst argued.

"Which translates to stupid!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Rumble: Desist," Soundwave broke in, as he finished up on Sunburst's leg. Rumble gave an irritated grumble, but obeyed. Soundwave deactivated the welder and turned Sunburst's sensors back online. Not a second later, a squawk was heard, and Sunburst ducked down when a silver condor-like bot flew over her head. It landed on the table, followed by a similar gold bot. Both moved toward Sunburst, curiosity in their optics.

"Who is she to us, creator?" the silver one asked.

"Relation: brother's sparkling. Sunburst: These are my creations. Designations: Buzzsaw," he gestured at the silver one, "and Laserbeak," he finished, pointing at the gold one.

"Why they have weird wings?" Sunburst asked, studying the wings that were made up of metal feathers.

"Because we are not jets," Laserbeak replied.

"Oh," was Sunburst's reply. She chirped when Soundwave lifted her off the desk and set her on her hands and knees on the ground.

"I must report for duty. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw will be caring for you. I will be back every quarter joor," Soundwave stated as he stood.

"Oh-kay!" Sunburst said, excited to play with these two new strange bots. She had always had so much fun with Ramhorn and Steeljaw, and they were equally as weird looking as these two, if not more. Soundwave exited the room and locked the door behind him.

"Now what?" Rumble asked. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw glided down to the ground beside Sunburst.

"Now we have fun," Laserbeak stated.

Seven breems later, the condor was extremely surprised at how easy it was to keep the sparkling busy. Mentioning any of the well-known Autobots on Earth caused the sparkling to repeat the name for some reason or another. It could also cause her to go into a very detailed explanation as to why she loved them. It was endearing, yet annoying. After all, these were _Autobots_ she was slathering with praises. So, needless-to-say, it didn't take long for Rumble to get bored and claim that they needed to do something else.

"What exactly are you wanting to do?" Buzzsaw asked, impatiently. Normally Frenzy was around to keep their younger brother occupied. However, since he offlined, the mech was impossible to keep busy.

"How about a game of tag?" he asked. "It's a human game that I read up on. One person is 'it', and he tries to touch one of the other players in the game while they avoid him. It looked like fun."

"Sounds interesting," Buzzsaw agreed hesitantly.

"Cool! Laserbeak's 'it' first!" Rumble yelled, and the four bots scattered. Sunburst was slower than the others, seeing as she had to crawl, but it was still fun for her. Laserbeak was careful to include her by flying over her head while she ducked, making the sparkling believe the bird-like mech was, indeed, chasing her. The sparkling squealed and giggled every time the condor missed her. She rolled away from the cassette, and Laserbeak decided to up his game by chasing his winged brother. Buzzsaw squawked with joy as he leapt off the perch and soared in the opposite direction of his brother. Laserbeak shot after him. The two flew in loops and circles, making the chase look much a graceful dance. Sunburst stared up at them, completely enraptured by the aerial ballet. The dance was cut off, though, when Laserbeak clipped Buzzsaw's wing with his own, and the two broke apart, Buzzsaw heading to the ground in a steep dive. At the last moment, he pulled up and turned in Rumble's direction. Rumble laughed as he turned to run. Unfortunately, he was no match for the speed of the flyer. Buzzsaw slapped the mech across the room with no small amount of humor and immediately flew back up to one of his higher perches.

"Hey! Get down here, you oversized turbo chicken!" Rumble yelled, while he shook a fist at the two twin birds. Sunburst giggled, which gained the small mech's attention. He spun around and moved toward her. She gave a small squeal as she started crawling. She wasn't fast enough, though. Rumble quickly tagged her before dancing away. Sunburst gave a small chirp of delight. She was 'it'! How exciting! She crawled in Rumble's direction, but was dismayed when he kept dashing away, much too fast for her.

"You won't get far crawlin' around like that!" Rumble taunted. Sunburst gave an angry click. How rude! She'd show him. She placed both of her hands flat against the ground. She moved her weight from her knees to her pedes and started walking her hands backwards toward her feet, rear in the air. When her hands were against her feet, she gave a mighty shove, forcing her upper body straight up. She stood there for a few kliks as she tried to keep balanced on her pedes. She almost had it, too, when her upper body started tilting backwards, and her panels dragged her to the ground. Buzzsaw and Laserbeak glided to the ground, game forgotten.

"Is she trying to…?" Buzzsaw began.

"Yeah. She's trying to stand up," Laserbeak replied. "Sunny, you have to keep your shoulders straight. Don't let your doors pull you down. Rumble, comm. Soundwave," he instructed. Rumble moaned in irritation, but complied. Sunburst didn't notice him, though, as she was repeating the process of standing up. Weight to pedes, walk up, and shove into a standing position. And fall backwards. She tried it two more times before getting frustrated. She twittered angrily as she tried to work out what she was doing wrong in her developing processor. Unfortunately, her logic center had nothing for her. This was just as new to her processor as it was to her structure.

She was walking her hands to her feet again when the locks on the door disengaged, and Soundwave walked in. The mech froze when he saw the sparkling shove herself to her feet. She was trying to stand? When she gave a small squeal and started leaning backwards, he lunged forward and deftly caught her before she hit the ground. She curled into his hand and gave a squeak of frustration, as frustrated tears came to her optics. Why couldn't she do this? Every other creature could, even the tiny humans. Opi had called them fragile. She still had to ask Bluestweak what that meant. If a human could do this, then she should be able to, too. So why couldn't she? Feelings of reassurance and confidence flooded her from Dreadwing's side of the bond, as well as Soundwave's. Her panels fluttered as she worked to find a solution to her current problem.

"I can't do it," she told Soundwave through her tears. Soundwave sent her another wave of confidence.

"Why do we fall, Sunburst?" Soundwave questioned. The sparkling looked up at him in question. "It's so that we can learn to pick ourselves back up and try again." Sunburst stared at him for a few seconds longer before rolling off his servo. She landed on her stomach and immediately went back to her practice. Again, she began to fall backwards.

"Put your balance here," he said tapping her shoulder as he pulled her back to a straight standing position. With a bit of effort, Sunburst used her upper body's strength to hold up her door wings. She gave a happy chirp when Soundwave moved his hand away as she remained on her feet. She looked up at Soundwave with pure childish joy, and Soundwave couldn't help but feel out of place. She wasn't his sparkling. She was his _brother's_ sparkling. His brother, whom he hated with his very spark. A brother who was he felt didn't deserve this little ray of sunshine. Soundwave found that he enjoyed having a sparkling around again. He had long since stopped making his own, having experienced far too many of them being offlined. But Sunburst… she was just what he needed to break the monotony of life as the third in command here.

But would being a Decepticon ruin her? Solarwind had been running from the Decepticons since before the sparkling's older brother had even been sparked. Sunburst had, no doubt, seen many of her friends slaughtered or seriously injured by fellow 'cons. How would being raised by those same 'cons affect her psyche? Then again, Soundwave could always keep her stable. Did he risk it, though? His internal debate was cut short when Sunburst's systems gave a small yawn. Her gaze seemed to become less focused, and she seemed to sway on her pedes. Soundwave chuckled as he lifted her up.

"Tired from standing?" he questioned in his bland voice.

"She spent a lot of time talking, then we played tag. That's what got her started on her standing attempts," Laserbeak explained.

"I see," Soundwave replied as he lifted Sunburst into his servos. He started rubbing her left door wing gently, and the response was immediate. Sunburst's optics dimmed to black, and her systems slowed down. Soundwave's chest compartment opened and he set the sparkling inside near the wall that bordered his spark chamber. She wouldn't get direct access to his spark chamber like she would in a hold, but she would still get the heat. With a mental nod, he turned and made his way back to the communications hub.

* * *

Wow. This chapter was ridiculously difficult to write, and it was rather crappy in my opinion. Hmm. Well, I must inform y'all that I am currently slaving on a brand new story. A few of y'all have gotten word of this one from review replies, and many of you have been curious what it is about. Well... here's the first sneak peak... I'll try to put it up tomorrow or monday, but I must warn y'all... my updates will become more spread out as i am now working on two stories (my Aenian one is still in the outline stages. I'm in a rut there T.T) Well... review, everyone, and wait in anticipation for the first chapter of this new story that I have no clue what the title will be.

**Her optics onlined for the first time, and at the exact same moment, two other sets of optics lit up.**

**"It makes sense, now. A trine," Starscream claimed. "Come, Skywarp. We must get them warmed up and fueled."**

**"Gotcha, Screamer," Skywarp replied. Starscream glanced at his trinemate as they stopped by a padded table. "TC's on his way," Skywarp added.**

**"Good. I'll deal with the femling, seeing as she appears to be the trine leader," Starscream stated.**

**"A femme leading two mechs?"**

**"Yes. I believe I'll designate her Breakfree because she hatched first," Starscream said, looking down at the femling in his servo.**


	13. Another brother

Klik- under a second

Breem- 8.3 minutes

Joor- 6 hours

Orn- 2 weeks

Deca-orn- 20 weeks

Vorn- 83 years

Danni- TF version of the word "mommy" (Though I don't think I use it in this fic, but just in case.)

Danniluk- TF version of "mother"

Opi- "daddy"

Opiluk- "father"

**::Comm. link::**

"Cybertronian speak."

"_English speak."_

**((Psychic Stuffs))**

Disclaimer: I have seen the term "carrying hold" all over , but I first saw it in Karategal's fic Youngling. So I'm giving her the credit for it. I don't own Transformers, however, I do own the storyline and all OCs.

**Just so y'all know, from now on, "Opi" is Jazz, and "daddy" is Blaster, so that I can differentiate between them without constantly repeating their names, seeing as much of this will likely be from Sunny's POV.**

* * *

-Chapter 13-

It didn't take long for Dreadwing to discover that monitor duty was that of Unicron. It was an evil, processor-numbing requirement that he had always skipped out of in lieu of going on missions. He was currently thanking Primus for that from the bottom of his spark. How did the others _stand_ this? Especially other flight-bots. He could understand a ground-pounder being able to stand this, but a flyer? Sitting in front of a screen for joors on end? No wonder Screamer had a few screws loose. Five joors of this could possibly shut down all of Dreadwing's systems. Luckily, the jet only had to suffer through two joors of it, and it was a good thing that he did, too.

He hadn't been expecting any activity. Really, he hadn't. Why would any Autobot in their right processor attack the _Nemesis_, when they knew that he and Sunburst were aboard? So, when the Autobot signal had shown up in the lower ventilation system, he had very reluctantly turned a blink optic to it. He only had another breem of monitor duty, then after he retrieved Sunburst from that creepy mech, he could properly investigate the signal. As he sat, though, he decided that it would be wise to warn the 'bot.

**::You need to up your signal block, bot. I can still see ya on the monitor::** Dreadwing claimed on a coded Autobot frequency.

**::And you are?::** Came an unfamiliar voice.

**::A fellow 'bot looking out for another one. Go up one level and two vent openings to your left, and you'll find my room. I'll be there in a breem or two::** With that, Dreadwing cut off the link. The signal abruptly disappeared from the screen, and the lanky black mech grinned. He was overjoyed when his internal chronometer pinged. Freedom! He had to resist the urge to throw his hands in the air and jump with joy. Somehow, he was certain this course of action would be frowned upon by his superiors. Instead, he nodded professionally to the mech who was scheduled for the next few joors of subconscious torture. He then made his way to the communications hub and stopped in front of the door. He _really_ didn't want to see this mech again. Hopefully, Sunburst would be anxious for her brother. With a heavy vent, Dreadwing pressed a button on the keypad beside the door. The door swished open, and Dreadwing was presented with a glorious sight.

Sunburst was _standing. _Sure, she was leaning heavily on Soundwave's leg as he sat at a huge screen with a really weird helmet on, but still. Her door wings twitched as she looked over at him. Her blue optics grew wide and lit up in excitement. She bounced on her wobbly legs as she chirped.

"D'wing! I stand, D'wing! I stand like big bot!" she squealed. Dreadwing smiled as he moved forward and scooped the femling up, earning a glare from the Communications Specialist.

**/Good job, spitfire!/** he praised, not wanting the creeper staring at them to hear his praise.

"Let's get you back to my quarters. Then we can try walking," he said in a neutral voice. Sunburst cheered at this and bounced in his servos. Dreadwing was reluctant to turn his back on the other mech as he strode out of the room. The walk to his quarters was rather uneventful until he started getting close. Sunburst's doorlets perked up, and her optics brightened. Dreadwing cocked his head at her when she started bouncing excitedly. Was she really that excited to learn to walk? No. She was sensing someone. Surely she didn't know this Autobot…

Dreadwing quickened his pace and keyed in his code as quickly as possible. He stepped in and locked the door behind him. One glance around the room told him that the mech wasn't out in the open. He took a single step forward. "You can come out, ya know. I don't bite."

"Neither do I, but I shoot pretty well," a steely voice said.

"WeWind! 'Ject!" Sunburst squealed. "D'wing, D'wing, it's 'Wewind!"

"What's a 'Wewind'?" Dreadwing asked, a little venom creeping into his voice as his ire at the nameless Autobot threatening him grew.

"The designation is Rewind." A ridiculously tiny mech suddenly hopped down from a vent and landed on his shoulder. "And I am her spark-brother."

"Ah. A cassette. I thought only Soundwave had those."

"He did. Blaster created me and my brothers to counteract the 'con's cassettes. They know about Steeljaw and Ramhorn, but they don't know about me and Eject." The tiny mech crawled down his arm and allowed his little sister to pull him close. The mech was shorter than she was. Maybe three feet in height. His armor was predominately dark blue with bits of silver. Sunburst immediately pulled him into her arms when he was in her reach, much like a human child would do with a teddy bear.

"'Wind, I stand! I stand! An' wit'out help!" she exclaimed.

"Good job, Sunny!" Rewind replied with the right amount of enthusiasm.

"D'wing, down! Show 'Wind!" Sunburst ordered. Dreadwing gave a small sigh, but obliged her. She immediately put her rear in the air and pushed off the ground with her arms. She wobbled a little, but successfully remained on her pedes. Rewind jogged to her side.

"Very good. Can you walk yet?" Rewind questioned. Sunburst frowned and shook her head, which momentarily threw off her balance. Rewind looked up at Dreadwing as the black mech bent down and gripped Sunburst's hands.

"Put one foot forward, sparklet," Dreadwing ordered. Sunburst lifted her foot high in the air, unaccustomed to lifting it like this and dropped it down a little bit in front of the other one. "Good. Now shift your weight to that foot." She obeyed at a sluggish pace. "Now put the other foot forward," Dreadwing instructed. She lifted her back foot comically high and stomped it down. She shifted forward a little, then paused to look up at Dreadwing.

"I walk, D'wing! I walk!" she cheered. Dreadwing smiled at her.

"Yes, you did. Good job, spitfire," he congratulated. Sunburst soaked up the praise as she back on her rear. Rewind strode up to her and plopped down beside her. Dreadwing slowly sat down behind her.

"Sooo, do you have any new friends?" Rewind asked, knowing that that would get her talking. It had been so long since her last saw her that simply hearing her voice made his spark beat pick up happily. Blaster would most be very pleased to find his daughter alive. Once he got here, anyways.

"I meeted lotsa mechs. I meeted Op'mus Pretty Voice, I'onhide, 'Bee, Jote, Doc'er Watchit, uhhhh." She paused as she thought about who else she met. "I meeted Tunder an' Sigh-sipe an', an'the two who din matta, and the mean femmes that tried to be my danni, an…" Who else _had_ she met…?

"I meeted 'Wave! 'Wave nice and helped me stand like big bot! Wumble meany. Call Mommy stupid. Mommy not stupid! 'Wave 'as two bots with weird wings." Sunburst held out two digits to accentuate this fact. "I don't wemember what they called, but they fly weal fast. Hit Wumble. Funny."

"I see. So you enjoyed your time here?" Rewind asked. Sunburst frowned.

"No… Doc'er mean. And a mech painted me black. I s'pose ta be red!"

"I remembered you being red. I wasn't sure if the Autobots painted you for stealth reasons, though," Rewind claimed.

"I no s'pose ta be black. Not fair. An' mechs keep saying bad words! An' they no eat solvent!" she complained, completely affronted by the injustice of her being forced to eat solvent when she said those words. How hypocritical.

"Hey, Rewind, how long can you keep your signal covered?" Dreadwing asked abruptly. The little mech looked up at him.

"…Forever, as long as I have energon…" he replied hesitantly.

"Good. 'Cuz Megatron wants to see me and Sunburst, and I can't leave you in here on the off chance that another 'con breaks in here. You'd blow my cover."

"So what are you going to do with me?" Rewind asked warily.

"You're coming with us," Dreadwing replied with a smile that seemed to make Rewind's spark sink in chest. "As Sunburst's latest and greatest toy: a huggable drone that can hold simple conversation and can light up its optics."

"Oh. Yay for me," Rewind deadpanned.

"Hey, at least you can be with her twenty-four seven, now, _and_ you can protect her from that pest, Scalpel."

"Doc'er Scapel is a meany-helm!" Sunburst broke in with an angry chirp. Dreadwing and Rewind exchanged amused glances.

"So are you game?" Dreadwing asked. Rewind glanced over at Sunburst where she was chewing on her thumb, looking around the bare room.

"I cannot believe I am doing this, but I will agree with your plan."

"Good!" Dreadwing chirped as he scooped up his little sister and her brother. "Let's get going then!"

* * *

Megatron stared at Dreadwing as he stood in front of his throne. When the leader had contacted him, informing of a new mission, the lanky mech had stated that he currently had the Autobot sparkling with him. Now, that sparkling was relaxed in the spy's hands, hugging a small bot close to her body.

"What is that?" Megatron asked in a lofty voice. Dreadwing glanced down at Sunburst.

"A sparkling?" he replied. At Megatron's deepening scowl, Dreadwing continued, "And her latest toy."

"This Wewind. Best fwiend! Gives good hugs," Sunburst added as she hugged the small mech close. Rewind, for his part, was trying his hardest to remain limp. His programming was screaming at him to attack.

"… So that thing is a drone?" Megatron asked flatly.

"Yup. His optics even turn on and off, and he can uphold a small amount of conversation. Perfect toy for a growing sparkling," Dreadwing advertised.

"Hmm. I see. Dreadwing, I require your skills for a scouting mission on Earth. I need you to find information about the humans that work with the Autobots. Compute?"

"Yes, Lord Megatron," Dreadwing replied humbly. He stood and was turning to leave when Megatron's voice stopped him.

"You will leave the sparkling with me. Soundwave is currently busy, and I will kill the poor sparkling before I put her in Starscream's care." Dreadwing tried not to scowl as he slowly moved back toward Megatron's throne. The Decepticon lord held out his servos, and Dreadwing reluctantly handed his baby sister over. "Leave within the next breem, and maintain radio silence until you return. Offline any Autobots you come in contact with."

"Yes, Lord Megatron."

* * *

I'm not gonna lie. I found this chapter highly disappointing. For some reason, this was an extremely difficult chapter to write. It's rather frustrating, in all honesty. THe most annoying thing to me, though, was that i didn't get to 4K words. I'm sorry, but that really is my word goal. The fact that I only got half-way there is like a kick to the gut. I'm sorry for the shortness, y'all. But, hey, next chapter, we get to see how Megs interacts with Sunny. I already have a few ideas spinning around my head for that. ;D Lord willing, I'll actually have some free time on my hands this week. 9 Weeks tests have started, but I never study anyways. Well, i study for history, Anatomy & Physicology, and Bible class, but other than that, it's pretty easy for me to remember. So, I'll work really hard on the next chapter to make up for this one! Promise! Oh! And the Autobots should be in the next one, too!


	14. Loud and mean mech

Klik- under a second

Breem- 8.3 minutes

Joor- 6 hours

Orn- 2 weeks

Deca-orn- 20 weeks

Vorn- 83 years

Danni- TF version of the word "mommy" (Though I don't think I use it in this fic, but just in case.)

Danniluk- TF version of "mother"

Opi- "daddy"

Opiluk- "father"

**::Comm. link::**

"Cybertronian speak."

"_English speak."_

**((Psychic Stuffs))**

Disclaimer: I have seen the term "carrying hold" all over , but I first saw it in Karategal's fic Youngling. So I'm giving her the credit for it. I don't own Transformers, however, I do own the storyline and all OCs.

**Just so y'all know, from now on, "Opi" is Jazz, and "daddy" is Blaster, so that I can differentiate between them without constantly repeating their names, seeing as much of this will likely be from Sunny's POV.**

* * *

-Chapter 14-

Sunburst stared at Megatron.

Megatron stared at Sunburst.

He had no idea what he was supposed to do with the sparkling. The large mech was seated on his throne, and the black sparkling was sitting on his lap, the little drone sitting beside her. Every few minutes, her little sensory panels would twitch, but she was otherwise completely still, simply staring at him. It was rather unnerving. After maybe a breem of staring, the sparkling spoke.

"You boring mech," she stated bluntly. Megatron scowled.

"I am _not_ boring. I simply do not spend my orns sparkling-sitting for other mechs," Megatron replied. Sunburst nodded slowly, as if this answered some internal question. She hugged her little metal doll closer to herself as she thought. After a few kliks of silence, she spoke again.

"So you no know how ta have fun?" she asked, her sparkling processor attempting to work around the logic. "Cuz I can teach ya."

"I do not need a sparkling to teach me how to enjoy myself."

"Oh…" Sunburst looked down at her hands. "Why you no like red?" Megatron blinked at the completely random change of topic.

"It's a, I mean, it is too bright."

"But it pretty, like Mommy is."

"Your mother is offline," Megatron stated flatly. Sunburst stared at him with those wide optics.

"Nuh-uh. Mommy at base. I know cuz I know her des…desi…" She broke off in a frustrated twitter. She _hated_ that stupid word.

"So you believe your danniluk is alive because you can remember what her designation is?" Sunburst nodded enthusiastically. The mech actually understood her! "That is not how death works, young one." Sunburst face fell.

"What mean?" Sunburst asked after a pause. This was some pretty deep stuff, but she wanted to understand. She hadn't been wrong all these vorns, had she?

"When a spark extinguishes, the mech or femme goes to the Matrix. They go to Primus. They don't come back, and knowing their designation does not change that." Sunburst stared up at him, her optics growing in horror. What did he mean? Was he saying that Mommy was…offline?

No. That was just silly. Nothing could offline Mommy. She said so herself. Daddy said it, too. And they never lied…

Then again, Mommy _did_ say she was sometimes wrong…

But it wasn't possible! She wouldn't leave Sunny behind without assurance that someone was going to protect her like…her…opi…luk…

Sunburst's optics began to fill with energon tears. No. Mommy wouldn't leave her. She…wouldn't…leave… Sunburst searched frantically through her active bonds, trying to find her mother's. It had to be there somewhere! Friend bonds, sibling bonds, step-siblings bonds, uncle bond, mech-creator bond, mech-creator bond… Where was…Mommy! Sunburst's tears spilled over, and she immediately hugged Rewind close as her pain and sense of loss and loneliness grew.

**/Mommy! Mommy, answer! No leave me! You promise! You say no leave!/** Her anguished cries went unanswered through the now inactive bond. The former femme-creator bond. Four mechs, however, were scrambling to calm down the sparkling. Two of them – Rewind and Dreadwing – were working through her bonds, sending her waves of love, understanding, and comfort. Another one, Soundwave, was using his mental link with the child, sending happiness and comfort to her and attempting to make her think they were her own. The last one was beside himself, trying to figure out how to make the jet black sparkling stop crying before two rather dangerous mechs found out that he was the reason she started.

Megatron was never afraid of his underlings. However, Soundwave, he had to admit, was extremely creepy, no matter his loyalty. The mech could read, control, and destroy a mech's processor, for Primus' sake! Who _wouldn't _be creeped out by that? And Dreadwing? Dreadwing was known very well amongst the Decepticon ranks. He was merciless when angered, he was unpredictable in his fighting style, and he was extremely possessive and wouldn't hesitate to kill a mech for even processing about something that was his.

And the sparkling he had taken a liking to was crying. In Megatron's servos.

How the Pit was he supposed to fix _this_?

"Hush, now, sparklet," he murmured, lifting the sparkling up. The doll sagged down into a laying position, its leaning post having been moved. Megatron didn't notice, though, as he held the sparkling up to his spark. "It's okay, young one." He grimaced when she didn't stop crying. How did parents _stand _this incessant wailing? Normally, if someone was annoying him this much, he'd simply remove their voicebox, but Megatron knew that that would definitely end with the extinguishing of his spark. So… how to make the sparkling calm down…

He felt determination take hold of him. He was the leader of the Decepticons! He could definitely accomplish something as simple as comforting a child, right? Megatron quickly accessed information about door-winger sparklings and put his battle computer to work. Sure, his battle computer had nowhere near the capacity to analyze as that Autobot tactician, but that didn't mean it was slow, either. Megatron made his engine run a little louder to create a soothing thrumming noise for the sparkling, and he started to gently run the back of his claw against one of her little door wings. He grinned in triumph when her cries slowly diminished into sniffles and hiccups. Her baby blue optics turned up to his, and he was truly surprised to see the sheer pain in those little optics. She didn't hold his gaze, though. She looked down at the little drone on Megatron's leg.

"Want Wewind. Need–" She sniffled before finishing continuing. "Need hug." Megatron complied, lifting the drone up to where the sparkling was resting on his chest. She immediately pulled the little mech close.

**/What's wrong, spitfire?/** Dreadwing questioned through the bond, worry and love underlining the questioned.

**/Mommy offline. No come back. Mommy… Mommy leave me 'lone./**

**/Aw, Sunny, she'd didn't leave you alone. She left you with Jazz, knowing that he'd take care of you and that your **_**real**_** opiluk or I would find you./**

**/Not 'lone?/** Sunburst inquired, beginning to melt into the feelings of love coming from three different sources.

**/You'll never be alone./**

Sunburst whistled quietly as her systems slowed down. All the stress had overworked her systems, and her protoform was demanding recharge. Since she was still a sparkling and since the sound of Megatron's engine and gentle hand was making her tired, she simply gave in and let her systems slow down as she entered stasis. Megatron heaved a sigh of relief. Once again, he didn't fear his soldiers, but Dreadwing and Soundwave combined was a force to be reckoned with, and frankly, it was something Megatron simply didn't want to deal with. So, the titanic mech continued to rub the femling's winglets and waited for her to wake up.

* * *

Dreadwing was entering the atmosphere when the comm. from a certain Autobot pinged. The Autobot-turned-Decepticon-in-disguise mentally rolled his eyes. The other bot must have sensed Sunburst's anguish. On a level, Dreadwing _did_ feel sorry for Jazz, because the silver mech had no way to communicate with Sunburst, their bond being too stretched for the little one to recognize any of his attempts. Deciding to give the mech _some_ sense of security, Dreadwing opened the link.

**::What happened to her? What's wrong?::** Jazz demanded, his accent completely dissolved in his worry and frustration.

**::She's fine, mech. Megatron just…well, destroyed her safety blanket. He explained death to her, the slagger.::**

**::Why the pit is she with Megatron?::** Jazz all but snarled.

**::Because he sent me on a mission. Speaking of which, I'll be at Autobot headquarters in a breem. I can better explain things then. I received a lot of intel while I was at the Decepticon base.::**

**::Okay. I'll spend that time assuring the other Autobots that you aren't here to spy on us.::**

**::But I am. Got any useless intel that looks useful?::**

**::I'll see wha' I can get ya.::**

The trip to Diego Garcia was blissfully silent for Dreadwing. He was sure to send comforting feelings to his little sister at random intervals of time. Since he got no reply, he assumed that she was in recharge. Soon enough, he lost contact with the bond. He would be like Jazz: receiving emotions but unable to send them back. The crescent-shaped island came into view, and Dreadwing sent out an Autobot request to land.

**::C'mon in. Hope ya got a good explanation ready,:: **Jazz ordered. Dreadwing slowed as he approached the runway and transformed before he touched it. He hovered above ground for a few kliks before dropping down into a crouch. His landing was nearly soundless and didn't make the ground tremble like Screamer's did. He stood and grimaced.

"Do you really have _that_ little trust in me?" he asked bluntly to the seven Autobots that had guns trained on him. There were armed humans aiming weapons at him, too, but he knew they wouldn't do much damage. The seven Autobots' guns, however, were making his defense systems kick on.

"You defected to the Decepticons," Sideswipe snarled. "You returned to them a mech that could have been questioned."

"I needed to bring them someone who would vouch for my loyalty." Dreadwing shrugged. "Besides, you wouldn't have gotten much from Rumble. He's kept outta the Decepticon loop for a reason: he can't keep his vocal processor offlined."

"We could apprehend _you_ for questioning. I think Ironhide would enjoy that," Chromia hissed, her smaller cannons lighting up even brighter. Dreadwing glanced around, frowning.

"Wow. I'm really good at my job…" he murmured to himself. "If I were a Decepticon, would I really be standing in front of you, fighting my defensive protocols? You know what?" Dreadwing looked around at the Autobots. "It doesn't even matter. I need to speak with Jazz then I need to get back to the Decepticon base. So, where's the midget-mech?"

"Hey! I ain't no midget!" Jazz snapped as he sauntered out of a hanger and toward the group. Dreadwing gave a lazy salute before continuing.

"It got your attention, though. Every time Screamer talks about you, that's your designation."

"'E calls meh a midget? I'll be sure t' slag 'im good next time we meet up," Jazz said darkly.

"Good luck."

"Sure. Now, wha' intel ya got fo' meh?" Jazz questioned. Dreadwing grinned as he crossed his arms.

"I found out why Soundwave is so obsessed with Sunny. Apparently, Blaster is her mech-creator. Megatron plans on raising her as a Decepticon so that he'll have at least one loyal femme in his contingent." Jazz growled at that.

"An' why is Sunny with Megatron righ' now?" Jazz questioned.

"I had a mission, and Megatron ordered me to hand her over. Soundwave was busy, and he refused to let Starscream sparkling-sit her." Dreadwing paused, thinking back to when he first saw Sunburst in Megatron's presence. "Then again, Megatron can't do anything right in her optics. He had her painted black. She apparently told him off because of it. She keeps scolding other Decepticons for their language glitches. I heard she argued with Megatron about his own language glitch, as well as his inside voice." Jazz grinned at that.

"Tha's mah Sunny."

"Yeah. She had a run in with Scalpel, but rumor around the base is Soundwave nearly offlined the mech for it." At this news, all the Autobots went tense. Dreadwing looked around at the Autobots, his optics landing on Ratchet. "She misses you. Right now, Soundwave is performing all her repairs, so the second I get her down here with Rewind, I'll need you to–"

"Rewind? Blaster's cassette?" Prime asked. His gun was abruptly disarmed and placed against his back, where it transformed into his back strut. Dreadwing gave him a salute before speaking.

"Yes, sir. He appeared a few joors ago while I was on monitor duty. He's with Sunny right now, posing as a drone toy."

"If he's here, then Blaster will not be far behind him. Ratchet, have the humans on duty pay closer attention to the–" Prime paused when he heard Dreadwing's scoff. "…Monitors. Do you have something to say, Dreadwing?"

"No. I'm sorry, sir, but I have to leave soon. Jazz said he could give me some useless intel. While he's doing that, I can transfer any intel I received from the Decepticon computers to our Teletraan unit." Prime studied Dreadwing for a few kliks before nodding.

"Very well." Jazz motioned for the jet to follow him, and they both moved into the main entrance of the base.

* * *

Sunburst was comfortable. That much she knew. She didn't know whose arms she was in. She didn't know where she was. She wasn't quite sure who the small mech she was hugging was. But she did know that the hand rubbing her door wing was making her purr. She did know that the mech she was hugging was more or less hugging her back. She did know that she was receiving a lovely spark hug from an outside source.

She could easily stay right where she was for the next orn.

Then it all came back to her.

The mech that was holding her was the leader of the Decepticons, and he was the reason she was black instead of red. He had informed her that her danniluk would never be coming back. He was the reason she had been crying. He was the reason she felt so exhausted. She no longer felt sadness, though. She only felt anger. What gave this mech the right to do all of this to her? Nothing.

The mech hugging her was her spark brother, and he was the one giving her the spark hug. He was acting as a doll to protect himself from the mech holding her. He was in so much danger because of her. Well, she'd just have to change that, wouldn't she? She had caused trouble before. She was no seraph. She could be a pain in the skid plate. And she would be. After all, she was the daughter of a spy. She would act like it.

As her processor went over past used plans, Megatron slowly rose to his pedes. He was still the Decepticon leader, and sparkling or not, he still had to do his rounds, checking up on the other mechs to ensure they were doing their job. He slowly moved from the throne room and headed to the command room.

"Where we going?' Sunburst chirped in a quiet voice.

'We are going to the command room." Sunburst looked up at him.

"I no allowed to go there. Make Powl mad."

"Prowl is not here."

"Why?"

"Because this is a Decepticon ship. Autobots avoid coming here."

"Why?"

"Because it would be too dangerous for them. They could get captured."

"Why?"

"Because it would be necessary to get information from them."

"Why?"

"Stop asking that infernal question!" Megatron roared, his left optics ticking. Sunburst stared up at him innocently.

"…Why?" Megatron growled.

"Because I said so!" he snapped.

"Ya s'posed ta use inside voices," she scolded, feeling a strange sense of déjà vu.

"You will not give me orders!"

"…Why?"

"Arg!" he yelled wordlessly. He scowled down at the sparkling as she giggled.

"You funny mech, even if you loud and say bad words," she trilled. Megatron scowled as he stepped into the command center. Starscream and his trine were working there this joor. Screamer was giving orders. Skywarp was monitoring the movement of all active Decepticons. And the final screen was being manned by–

"Tunderc'ackerrrrrr!" Sunburst squealed. She twisted in Megatron's grip as she called the blue jet's name. Said jet looked up and grinned.

"Hi, Sunny," he greeted.

"Funny mech put Sunny down! Tunder, I stand by self. No need help!" she bragged. She turned to look up at the mech holding her. "Funny mech put down!" she ordered.

"What did I say about giving me orders?" Megatron snarled. Sunburst stared at him with wide, innocent optics.

"I no 'member. Down, please? Wan' show Tunder," she replied. Megatron let out a wordless growl.

"You may show him later when he is not busy," the leader stated.

"But, but, but," she looked back and forth between Megatron and Thundercracker, "But that take fo'evuh!" Megatron scoffed.

"A joor is hardly forever. It will pass before you realize it."

"Nuh-uh! Mommy say make ev'wy klik count, cuz ya neva know when it will be last!"

"I highly doubt you will offline in the next joor." Sunburst huffed a breath and clicked irritably.

"I wan' Opi," she pouted. "You no fair."

"Life isn't fair, sparkling, and it will be best for you to learn that now while you are young."

"Why?" Megatron scowled at the appearance of that infernal word.

"Because it is so. Now, Starscream, report!" he all but roared. Starscream smirked at his leader.

"All is well, my lord. How is our local mascot?" Starscream asked haughtily.

"Wha's a mas-cot?" Sunburst asked Megatron before the black mech could tell the jet off.

"It is something that represents an organization and keeps morale up," Megatron told her. He turned his attention back to Starscream and opened his mouth to yell at him, when that little femme voice piped up another question.

"Why he call me mas-cot?"

"Because you are the last known sparkling alive." He turned his attention back to Starscream.

"I am?" Megatron sighed, giving up on his attempt to scold his underling. The sparkling simply wasn't going to let him.

"Yes, you are."

"Oh. Why there no more?" Megatron hesitated. _That_ was a rather loaded question. How was he supposed to explain to a sparkling femme that he had made an impulsive order to kill all femmes and younglings? How could he tell her that he had destroyed the Youth Sectors?

"Because they were killed in the war."

"Wow. I bet their daddies were weally, weally mad."

"Uh…yes… they were…"

"That sad. Nobody should die. Why we fight?"

"Because there was disharmony in our world. We had no chance to become better. I know that if I conquer the universe, I can force my people to live in peace." Sunburst stared at him. Yep. That whole explanation was completely lost on her.

"Wha's dis-harm-o-ny? An' con-quer?" Megatron resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Nevermind, sparkling. It doesn't matter."

"Oh…okay. Can we get energon now? I hungry."

"Sure, sparkling. Let's get some low-grade from Soundwave. I need to speak with him, anyways," Megatron said as he left the command room. Unbeknownst to him, a little mech that was pretending to be a drone was holding back giggles as he recorded every single word of the conversation to show to his father and comrades once he finally got out of this mess.

* * *

Okay. I finally got this chapter up. Soon, Blaster will be coming in, and the next chapter will probably have a lot of focus on the Autobots as they plan to save Sunburst. I will not be updating next week, cuz I'm going camping, and there will be no WiFi, so...yeah. Review and...yeah.


	15. Refueling, feeling betrayed, and dreams

Klik- under a second

Breem- 8.3 minutes

Joor- 6 hours

Orn- 2 weeks

Deca-orn- 20 weeks

Vorn- 83 years

Danni- TF version of the word "mommy" (Though I don't think I use it in this fic, but just in case.)

Danniluk- TF version of "mother"

Opi- "daddy"

Opiluk- "father"

**::Comm. link::**

"Cybertronian speak."

"_English speak."_

**((Psychic Stuffs))**

Disclaimer: I have seen the term "carrying hold" all over , but I first saw it in Karategal's fic Youngling. So I'm giving her the credit for it. I don't own Transformers, however, I do own the storyline and all OCs.

**Just so y'all know, from now on, "Opi" is Jazz, and "daddy" is Blaster, so that I can differentiate between them without constantly repeating their names, seeing as much of this will likely be from Sunny's POV.**

* * *

-Chapter 15-

The trip to Soundwave had been quick. Megatron had spoken about a battle plan with Soundwave, but most of it had been over Sunburst's head. She heard Optimus' name a lot, though, and was sure to honor him by repeating his name every time. For some reason, Megatron's right optic began to twitch. He acquired the low-grade in a small bottle and left the room. He held the black bundle of wires close to his chest. Luckily for him, the sparkling blended into his armor rather well, though the bottle in his claw wasn't very well hidden. His underlings were wise, though, not to comment on it.

He settled down in his throne with a heavy sigh. This little door-winger was more trouble than he expected, but he knew that it would be worth it in the long run. He moved said door-winger around in his arms after setting the bottle down on the armrest of his chair. He situated her on her back in the crook of his arm, cradled against his chassis. With a small vent of air, he held out the bottle to her.

Sunburst stared at Megatron as he held out the bottle to her. She didn't know what he expected of her, but she sincerely hoped that it wasn't for her to feed herself. An orn or two earlier, she had tried to feed herself. She was, after all, a big femme and didn't need Mommy for something as small as feeding herself. Unfortunately, her muscle relays weren't strong enough to hold the large bottle by herself. She knew this. Dreadwing knew this. Opi knew this. Heck, every Autobot knew this, and she was fairly certain most of the Decepticons knew this. How had the _leader_ of the Decepticons missed the memo?

"Come on now. Refuel yourself." Sunburst stared at him incredulously. She frowned but gripped the bottle. Megatron let go.

And the bottle clattered loudly to the ground, managing to roll down Megatron's leg rather loudly.

Silence.

Sunburst, finally deciding the silence was becoming overbearing, said something to sum up all her thoughts. "Uh-oh."

"Indeed," Megatron said without humor. "Do not drop it this time," he ordered gently as he bent down and retrieved the bottle. Sunburst gave a whining noise as he held it out to her again. "Silence! Refuel yourself."

Once again, Sunburst gripped the bottle, but once again, she couldn't hold its weight. It dropped down again, only this time, frustrated tears came to Sunny's optics. She gave a string of angry squeaks and clicks, trying to explain to Megatron that she wasn't strong enough, but too aggravated to use her big bot words.

"It is not photon science, femling! Hold the bottle and refuel!" Megatron snapped, his patience with the sparkling fading very quickly.

"No do! Can't!" she shot back, angry tears streaming down her cheek plates. "No stwong!"

"I will not have a weakling in my ranks!" Megatron stated harshly.

"What weak-ling?" Sunburst asked, tears still running.

"It is a being too pathetic to fend for itself!" Sunburst didn't reply. She knew those words and what they meant. Her optics dried and narrowed. She crossed her arms angrily and looked away.

**/'Wave come find. Want 'Wave./** she called through her bond.

**((What is the matter, sparklet?))**

**/No like here. Mean mech say I weak-ling. No wee-fuel til 'Wave come find./**

**((You must refuel, Sunburst,))** Soundwave admonished.

**/No wee-fuel. Want 'Wave. Come find now/**

**((You will refuel now, and you will not be seeing me until you finish refueling.))** Sunburst's system filled with horror. He'd leave her with this mean mech? How _could_ he?

**/No leave, 'Wave! No leave me! Pwease!/**

**((I will come for you once you have refueled,))** Soundwave promised.

**/Can't. Come find,/** she pleaded, growing desperate.

**((Once you refuel, and not a klik before.))** Sunburst frowned as she looked back up at the black mech. She couldn't feed herself. She knew that. And Soundwave refused to come rescue her, so she figured she was stuck with the Decepticon leader.

"No hungry," she whispered, feeling more than just abandoned. Megatron wasn't going to help her refuel, so she'd just have to go without until Dreadwing came back. She knew it'd be uncomfortable with the hunger pains in her tank, but she had gone without energon before. It had been a long time ago when she and a golden bot had been searching for a specific refugee camp. Unfortunately, they had been chased by a Decepticon that had herded them away from their planned path. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't really remember what his designation had been. It had been a long time ago, and Sunburst couldn't really recall what it felt like to be that hungry, but she could try to survive it.

"Starving yourself will get us nowhere. Refueling yourself is not a difficult task," Megatron stated.

"No hungry. Later. Want weechawge," Sunburst insisted. Maybe Dreadwing would come sometime soon. Doubtful, but it was still a possibility. Luckily, Megatron didn't know a lot about sparklings and didn't argue the point.

"Very well. You will refuel when you online, though. Am I understood?" Megatron stated. Sunburst nodded miserably and snuggled to Megatron's armor. She ignored the small twinge in her tanks as she activated her recharge cycle. Rewind was placed in her arms, and she hugged him close as her systems slowed and her optics dimmed. Megatron gave a low rumble deep in his chassis and settled back in his throne. Might as well take a stasis nap of his own while the raging ball of energy slept. She wouldn't be going anywhere. He gently laid a clawed servo over the sparkling's back, careful not to cut into her door panels and slowly slipped into a light stasis, leaving his sound and motion sensors on. He'd be sure to make her drink her energon when he awoke.

* * *

"I understand that you don't trust me, but right now, I'm the best chance y'all have! I can give you all the information you want, but I need at least a _little _cooperation!" The frustration was in no way hidden from Dreadwing's voice. Every time he would try to help with the planning or offer some advice concerning the retrieval of _his sister_, Ironhide or one of the other Autobots would interrupt. It was annoying him to no end. No wonder all of the Decepticons rejected the idea of defection. The Autobots would no doubt turn them away without a second thought, and if they didn't, then the other Autobots would make them uncomfortable enough that they didn't want to stay. Heck, he was an Autobot, and _he_ didn't want to be there. At least with the Decepticons, he had some respect.

"I doubt that Decepticon," Ironhide snarled. "We all saw you leaving with that Decepticon, and we all know where your loyalties lie."

"Oh, dear _Primus_! Are you _really_ starting this again?" Dreadwing groaned. "Jazz trusts me!"

"Jazz trusts everyone!" Ironhide claimed.

"He's an Ops bot! He trusts nobot!"

"Enough!" Optimus' booming voice effectively silenced the two arguing bots. "Ironhide, you will not address Dreadwing again, directly or indirectly." Dreadwing sent the black bot a triumphant smirk, which died when Optimus continued. "And Dreadwing, you will not speak unless spoken to. Do I make myself clear?" Dreadwing looked away with a scowl, but nodded curtly, while Ironhide answered with a sharp "yes, sir."

"Now," Optimus continued, his voice relatively calmer, "from what Dreadwing told us, Sunburst is well looked after, seeing as Soundwave has more or less taken her as his charge. On top of that, Dreadwing's apparent interest in her well-being has also gained her more protection. Now, if the Decepticons are still using the _Nemesis_ as a base of operations, then we won't be able to do much against them. Dreadwing, we will need you to retrieve your sister and bring her here without causing a stir."

"Piece of energon pie," came the cocky reply.

"Everybot else, we must be ready for an attack. Dreadwing, if you wish to fight, it cannot be out in the open. I want the Decepticons to believe you are still on their side, just on your mission. If you wish to simply focus on keeping Sunburst safe, you may hide in the armory or in the medbay. I'm sure Bluestreak wouldn't mind the company, and Ratchet would gladly let you stay there. I believe he had a few things to speak with you about." Great. Ironhide or Ratchet.

"I think I'll fight in the background. Sunny'll be fine in my hold." Jazz scoffed from his spot beside Optimus.

"She'll be in _mah_ hold, but ya c'n stay around an' preten' ta be useful," Jazz stated. Dreadwing rolled his optics but didn't reply. Optimus glanced around at the gathered bots and opened his mouth to speak again. He was cut off, though, by twin shouts from Jazz and Dreadwing. Their Cybertronian yells were nearly unintelligible, made up of broken sentences and frenzied clicks and warbles.

"Get back now!" Jazz roared suddenly.

"No! I'll blow my cover! They can't know we're connected!" Dreadwing shot back.

"That's an order!"

"One I can't follow! Rewind will watch her! And Soundwave is probably heading her way right now!" Jazz gave a frustrated snarl and started pacing, effectively scattering any humans that were working around the room near the mechs. Dreadwing grinned slightly as their movement reminded him very much of the glitch mice in the alleys of Kaon.

"Jazz, she's fine," Dreadwing insisted.

"You don't know that!"

"Yes, I do. Can you sense that? She's already getting better."

Jazz only scowled as he continued his pacing. Dreadwing gave Optimus an exasperated look, only to find that the Autobot leader was giving his Second in Command a look of pity. The lanky black mech looked around at the other Autobots and saw that they all had identical expressions on their faces. Dreadwing frowned, once again feeling out of place. He didn't belong here. With a small vent, Dreadwing turned and left, not wanting to see how sad the Autobots were for the poor, poor _father_. Instead, he focused on his bond with his sister, gently prodding it, trying to reach past the distance to give her comfort.

* * *

_Her optics onlined, and she gave a small chirp. Where was everyone? Why wasn't Mommy here? Her optics roamed the nursery as she tried to figure out where her danni was._

"_Mommy?" she squeaked, saying one of the six words she knew. She glanced around, trying to find the elusive femme creator. Mommy always _was_ good at hide-and-seek. Mommy said that that was what she did every orn. She played hide-and-seek with Sunburst in her hold. It was rather thrilling when one thought about it. Unfortunately, the red femme was nowhere in sight, so Sunburst called for the next best thing. "D'wing?"_

_The black mech didn't appear either. The red femling pouted. She wanted her mommy. She wasn't tired anymore! She wanted to play, and in order to play, she needed out of this crib and someone to play with. She trilled loudly and followed up with whistles, clicks, and buzzes. The answer she received was not one she was wanting. A silver helm appeared in the doorway. A silver helm that incased a snarling mouth and red optics. The silver Decepticon smiled evilly as he moved to her crib._

"_Well, well, well. Lookie what we have here," he purred. Sunburst squeaked in fear and curled up in a tight ball. "Come on, now, sparklet. Don't be that way."_

"_Mommy!" Sunburst screamed as she felt herself being lifted up. She felt a hand come down on her back, and she cried out in pain._

"_Mute it, scrap!" he snarled. Sunburst tried to silence her cries, but she was scared and her doorlets hurt. So her cries grew louder. Suddenly, she was yanked away by a golden servo, and a gold sword impaled the silver mech._

"_Don't touch…our sparkling," a menacing voice snarled. The sword twisted, and there was a small shower of sparks and energon as the Decepticon's spark exploded. Sunburst slowly uncoiled and looked up at the mech holding her. He was gold colored and had wheels on his feet. His optics were blue speckled with red, but seemed to soften as he turned them on her. She had never met him before._

"_It's okay, sparklet. My designation's Sunstreaker. I'm gonna get you to Prowl or Solarwind, okay?" Sunburst nodded slowly, not completely trusting this new mech. "Good femme. Now, I need you to stay very still. Can you do that?" She nodded again and cuddled into his chassis, finding comfort in the shiny gold paint. Her winglets still hurt, but as long as she didn't move them, she was fine. She gave a small squeak of shock when he seemed to glide forward._

"_It's called slide running. Only mechs with wheeled pedes can do this," the mech explained calmly as he slashed through a Decepticon, severing its torso from its legs. "It's pretty fun once you get your balance." He lunged forward a little, his sword easily slicing off another 'con's head. "We really should hang out more often." He held her closer as he parried an attack from a sword-wielding Decepticon. "Sides would love to meet you. Unfortunately, a certain black and white Praxian won't let us near you." His movements were graceful as he stabbed the 'con through the spark. Sunburst looked up at Sunstreaker curiously._

"_Yes?" she questioned._

"_Yup. Oh, look! There's Prowl. Hey, Prowler! I got a package for ya!" Said black and white mech glanced down the hall at the gold mech after downing the enemy he was facing._

"_Sunburst! Sunstreaker, hand her here. Her panels are damaged." The golden mech complied, holding the little door-winger out to the tactician. Once in his arms, Sunburst cuddled into his chassis and promptly broke down into sobs. _

"_It's okay, sparklet. You're safe," Prowl assured her. As if to prove him wrong, a plasma blast flew past his helm. A few kliks later, Sunstreaker was attacked the con, and ten kliks after that, the con was on the ground twitching. Prowl was taking this time to perform a rudimentary repair job on Sunburst's winglets._

"_Want D'wing!" she sobbed. "Want Mommy!"_

"_I know, sparklet. I've commed her. She's coming," Prowl promised._

"_Too bad Blaster met her first. She's a fine femme. Feisty, too," Sunstreaker commented._

"_I wouldn't let her hear you talking about her like that. She doesn't like being referred to in that manner," Prowl stated flatly. Sunstreaker grinned, unrepentant._

"_So what's the plan, Prowler?"_

"_My designation is Prowl, and our plan is simple. Get Sunburst and Solarwind out of here and to safety. The closet refugee camp is only a joor from here. We could distract the 'cons long enough for her to escape with Sunburst. I've already sent out comms to any surviving Autobots to relay this to them. We need to regroup and evacuate."_

"_Sunburst!" a female voice called out. A cherry red femme rounded a corner and vented in relief when her optics landed on the bawling sparkling in Prowl's servos. Said sparkling twisted around and held her arms out, grasping at the air in an obvious desire to be held._

"_Mommmmyyyyyy," she howled. Solarwind acted immediately, lifting the sparkling into her hands and cooing at her._

"_Thanks, Prowl. Sunstreaker, thank you," she murmured as she cuddled her sparkling close._

"_Anything for you, babe," Sunstreaker replied with a charming grin. Solarwind growled at him, but let it drop when she saw that it wasn't affecting him._

"_Mommy." The bundle of wires in her arms began to whimper, grabbing the femme's attention again._

"_All is well, sweetspark," Solarwind whispered to her frightened creation. Both of the adult door-wingers moved at the same time. Solarwind ducked behind Prowl as he raised his acid pellet gun and fired of eight rounds. A pained roar filled the hall but cut off when Sunstreaker ran the 'con through with his saber._

"_We need to regroup," Solarwind breathed as she hugged her baby close._

"_No need. We're all that's left," Dreadwing said as he sauntered around a corner. "Danniluk, we need to get you out of here. We'll back you up, but you and Sunburst have to go."_

"_They'll focus on her, though. They'll completely ignore us to kill the femme and sparkling!" Sunstreaker argued. Solarwind looked around at the three mechs that were trying to save her life and her daughter's. Suddenly, inspiration hit._

"_Sunny, you could take her!" Solarwind exclaimed. Sunstreaker scowled._

"_Only Sides can call me that, and she barely knows me! Send her with Prowl!"_

"_They'd expect that! Sending her with you will throw them off! Now mute it and open your hold!" Solarwind growled. Sunstreaker looked extremely uncomfortable as he hesitantly unlatched his hold. Solarwind vented a small sigh as she gently hugged her sparkling before holding her out to the golden mech._

"_Are you sure?" Sunstreaker practically begged._

"_We don't have time for this! Just do it!" Solarwind snapped. Sunburst looked up at her femme creator with a worried frown. She didn't understand why she was so upset. She glanced at D'wing for an explanation, but then the golden warrior lifted her up._

"_Mommy, no! Want Mommy!" Sunburst exclaimed suddenly._

"_It's just for now. Be a good girl for Sunstreaker. Don't distract him."_

"_No…" Sunburst whimpered. Solarwind gave Sunstreaker a single nod and watched as he placed her baby in his hold. He latched the door behind her and grimaced._

"_It feels weird!" he complained. "She keeps moving around!" His optics suddenly went wide with shock. "She's leaning up against my spark casing!" he whined, feeling awkward to have something, or in this case some_bot_, inside him. Solarwind rolled her optics._

"_Stop being such a sparkling!" she snapped. An inquisitive squeak rose from Sunstreaker's chassis._

"_What about when I'm fighting? She won't get hurt moving around in there, will she?"_

"_No, Sunstreaker. Your hold is made to accommodate a sparkling. She'll be fine. Now let's burn rubber." Sunstreaker was hesitant as he glided forward. He pointedly ignored Dreadwing's low sniggers and gradually sped up. "We have fourteen 'cons closing in. We need to speed it up!" Solarwind exclaimed._

"_Agreed! Let's burn rubber!" Sunstreaker called out as he moved forward at a quicker pace._

"_Autobots, transform to space-travel form the second you get outside. Lose any 'cons on your tail and meet up at the Delta Camp in the Gamma-4 quadrant," Prowl ordered. Sunstreaker nodded as he activated his transformation protocols. He glanced over at Solarwind as he glided._

"_It won't squish Sunny, right?" he inquired._

"_Sunstreaker! She'll. Be. Fine! Your hold is designed to protect a sparkling, not offline it! Stop glitching over something this small!"_

"_Whatever," he mumbled. He shot out of the shadows on the base and immediately started dodging gunfire. He grinned as red bled into his blue optics. He laid into the approaching Decepticons, pointedly ignoring the sparkling as she moved around inside his hold in an attempt to stay comfortable and squeaked quietly in irritation. His swords slashed through 'con after 'con, as his teammates made their escape. When he had a few seconds in between gunfire, he activated his own transformation sequence and routed power to his thrusters. He heard Sunburst squeal when he jetted off the planet's surface and felt her crawl closer to his spark casing. Again, he grimaced._

"_Well, kid," he began, hating the silence, "Looks like the two Sunnys are taking a trip together. All we need is Sides, and we'd have a blast."_

"_Yes?" _

"_Oh, Sides? He's my brother. He's kinda annoying, but I still love him."_

"_No."_

'_Well, you'd understand if you had a brother." He frowned as he backtracked. "Well, one that wasn't Dreadwing. Try to imagine living with the exact opposite of Dreadwing."_

"_Nononono… Yes no click click whir buzz."_

"_I guess it would be difficult to, dear primus, I'm talking to a sparkling," he stated, interrupting himself mid-sentence. "Do you even understand what I'm saying?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well, I guess that helps prove that I haven't _completely_ lost my sanity. My brother can't use this conversation against me if he ever finds out about it."_

"_D'wing?"_

"_No. _MY_ brother."_

"_B'uesweak?"_

"_No. Sideswipe."_

"_No." With that, Sunburst curled up against Sunstreaker's spark and activated her recharge programs. Unfortunately, that was when a plasma round flew past them. Sunstreaker grunted as he moved into a barrel roll to avoid the next shot sent from the Decepticon aiming at him. He had never been fast in his comet-like form, and he wasn't very agile, but he knew that he couldn't afford to be caught. He could live through being interrogated. He had before, but he couldn't stand the thought of those slaggers hurting the sparkling in his (shudder) hold. Sunburst squeaked in annoyance as his evasive maneuvers sent her sliding around his hold again. It was more uncomfortable for the mech holding her, but it was still rather irritating for the little bundle of wires._

"_Get lost, slagger!" Sunstreaker roared. An angry and reprimanding beep rose from his chest, but he ignored it, focusing instead on the problems at hand. He needed to lose this tail. He activated one of his speed thrusters and worked at keeping control of the sudden burst of speed. He knew that he was headed for a planet, but it wasn't one that he had ever seen before. He shrugged it off. He needed flat ground if he wanted even a small chance of killing this con. His cooling fans kicked on as the light atmosphere grabbed at him. The orange and blue ground quickly rose to meet him, and he felt the weird sensation of vertigo when instead of plowing into the ground as expected, he bounced. Now _that_ felt weird. Sunburst, however, was having the time of her life, giggling and squealing as the mech holding her transformed mid-bounce._

"_C'mon, Deceptiscum! Bring it!" he snarled as he unsheathed his blades. He scowled as he lightly bounced on the ground, which rolled much like an ocean. The 'con headed his way, and Sunstreaker's battle computer came up with the most productive and effective course of action. He grinned as he implemented some of his own moves into the plan. He jumped and landed heavily. The ground sunk down a little before vaulting him up in the air, and he laughed darkly as he landed on the unsuspecting jet._

"_Jet Judo!" he cried out as he grabbed onto the 'con's tailfins. He yanked the fins to the right and hooted as the jet went into a forced barrel roll._

"_Get off me, you Pit-spawn!" the Decepticon snarled._

"_Wrenches and ruts may break my struts, but words will never hurt me!" Sunstreaker sang as he run his right blade through the jet's back. A shiver ran through the 'con before its systems went offline, and it careened toward the ground. Sunstreaker leapt to the ground and quickly bounced away from the falling enemy. He slowed when the ground sprung the dead 'con straight back upward, and without worries, the golden mech walked away, focusing on the sparkling as she squeaked quietly. The planet floor still added a spring to his step, but he could walk easily enough if he kept the brakes on his wheels. _

"_Everything's fine, Sunny. The 'con's dead, and we're safe. Now we just have to get off this planet," Sunstreaker stated, looking around at the nearly non-existant scenery. The waving ground was made up mostly of burnt orange, but there were sky blue splotches. Deep purple blobs of different sizes were scattered around and could easily pass as rocks. There were sparsely placed magenta… things… that waved around… They actually looked a lot like seaweed… Sunstreaker had to grimace at the clashing colors. This planet was fashionably challenged. No wonder nobot lived here. The place looked like a sparkling's paint set threw up. Pitiful._

"_Mommy?" a small voice squeaked from his hold._

"_She's not here, Sunny," Sunstreaker replied._

"_As I recall," a deep voice said from behind the golden mech, "you do not like that nickname." Sunstreaker whirled around, blades shooting from his wrists, his posture defensive._

"_Whoa, mech! Relax!" the white and blue mech said, a laugh in his voice. Sunstreaker stared at him slack-jawed for a few kliks before standing from his defensive stance._

"_Mirage?" Sunstreaker asked increadulously._

"_Yes. I must confess that you are the last mech I expected to show up in this sector," the aristocratic mech stated as he moved forward._

"_We were actually heading for the Delta Camp," Sunstreaker explained._

"_That is where Hound was headed when he was chased here," Mirage muttered to himself._

"_Hound is here?"_

"_Yes, as is Springer, Hot Rod, and Kup." Sunstreaker grinned. Kup would know what to do with the sparkling in his hold! "Follow me. I'll take you to our camp." Sunstreaker nodded and moved after the white mech._

_The camp wasn't really a camp as much as it was a circle of Autobots. Kup was regaling the small group with one of his stories. Hot Rod and Springer were sitting back-to-back, using each other as supports as they recharged. Hound, however, was politely listening to the story, one that he had heard at least six times, though the alleged danger seemed to grow in size every time he heard it. _

"_Hey, Kup!" Mirage called out. "I picked up some riff-raff on my patrol."_

"_Hey! Watch who you're calling 'riff-raff'," Sunstreaker snarled, striding to the Autobot circle._

"_Sunstreaker!" Hound exclaimed, jumping up. The movement caused the ground around him to rock harshly, and Hot Rod gave a startled yelp when it sent him a few feet to the left. Springer gave a similar shout when he fell backwards, his leaning post suddenly gone. The long propellers on his back rose up in indignation as he jumped to his pedes. Then he saw Sunstreaker._

"_Well, wha'd'ya know? It's the sunflower," he said, smirking._

"_What did you call me?" Sunstreaker hissed._

"_Your audio receptors shorting?" the 'copter bot asked, crossing his arms. _

"_Hey! NO fighting," Kup snapped, getting to his feet._

"_Yeah, Springer. No-" Sunstreaker broke off when he felt movement inside his hold. A small tired squeak rose from his chassis, and Sunstreaker's cooling fans flipped on as his frame heated up in embarrassment at the looks he was receiving._

"_Need to oil yer joints?" Hound teased, a brow ridge raised. Sunstreaker shook his helm._

"_No, I'm fine," he said quickly. He felt little hands splay against the latched door that closed off his hold from the rest of the world and fought not to shudder as he stood before his comrades. "Completely fine."_

"_Yes, we can tell by the…interesting expression on your face plates," Hot Rod added dryly. Sunburst clicked inquisitively at the unfamiliar voice and smacked the inside of the hold. Sunstreaker jumped in surprise, causing the ground to wiggle more._

"_Hey!" Sunstreaker hissed to his chest plates. "Quit it and behave!"_

"_Are you…telling your chassis to behave…?" Mirage asked hesitantly. Sunstreaker's helm shot up, and he met Mirage's confused and slightly disturbed gaze with his own nervous one. Once again, his cooling fans flicked on._

"_I, uh…" He groaned, knowing that there was no way to explain without opening his hold. He checked the temperature of the air around him, then checked the air composition, just in case there was something in the air that could give her a virus. Nope. It was perfect for her to be in for maybe a few breems. "Don't freak out. She has problems with meeting more than one mech at a time."_

_With that, Sunstreaker moved his servo into his chest cavity and unlatched his hold. Sunburst gave an excited trill as she moved into the golden hand and whistled joyfully as he withdrew her from her current sleeping area. The five mechs around him gasped when he held the red femlet out in the open. She clicked curiously as she surveyed the new face plates. She looked up at Sunstreaker in question, but that was when Hot Rod rediscovered his voice._

"_Who the _slag_ is the mother?" he exclaimed. Sunburst jumped, giving a squeak of surprise before she burrowed into Sunstreaker's chest, trying without success to blend in to the golden paint. She had never liked loud mechs. She liked the mechs that talked, but she didn't like loud mechs._

"_Use quiet voices, glitch! She just got out of a Decepticon attack, and I'm not her mech-creator. Her femme-creator is designated Solarwind," Sunstreaker hissed._

"_Solar…wind…?" Springer repeated, optics wide. A grin suddenly split his faceplates. "This'll make his orn."_

"_You bet it will," Hound added. "Funny that he just got here, too."_

"_Who?" Mirage and Sunstreaker asked at the same time._

"_Blaster."_

"_Wha' 'bout meh?" came a lively voice. All optics turned to the mech as he sauntered toward the camp. He was taller than all of the mechs there, standing a good twenty-seven feet tall. His chest was larger than the average mechs, giving him the appearance of a mech that you didn't want to mess with. Instead of a chest cavity that split vertically down his chest, the mech had a clear door-like plate. His armor was a deep red with silver accents, and a blue visor covered his optics. Red horns rose from his helm, and a black Autobot insignia was displayed proudly on the thick armor of his right bicep. His optics immediately picked out the new mech, and his visor flipped up into his helm when he saw what the golden mech was holding. His sparkling…_

"_Sunburst?" he whispered. The sparkling squeaked when she heard the voice and sat up straight in Sunstreaker's servos when she felt a familiar feeling in her spark. Love. That's what it was. Love from a creator. Her mech creator… She turned in Sunstreaker's hand and gazed over at the arriving mech. Their gazes locked, and Sunburst let out an excited squeal. Unintelligible whistles, clicks, and trills filled the silence as Blaster sped up, stumbling over the moving ground. He lifted Sunburst into his servos, practically yanking off Sunstreaker's digits in the process. Blaster didn't care, though, and completely ignored the golden mech's grumbles as he cuddled his child close. She curled into his chest, chirping and whistling her happiness. "Mah sparklin'. Mah baby."_

"_Yes," she chirped, nuzzling her helm into his chest plate. Blaster smiled down at her and lifted her to his face to kiss her forehelm. He had missed her so much. Being the leading communications specialist for the Autobots hadn't made him the safer of her creators, especially when his sparkmate could, in all senses of the word, disappear, and his schedule didn't give him many opportunities to visit her. Not when her mother was constantly on the move to avoid Decepticons still bent on destroying all online femmes and sparklings. The large mech paced away from the group and sank to the ground, femling held close to his chest._

"_So yo'r learnin' ta speak," he murmured. "Can ya say 'opi' for meh?"_

"_O-ee?" Sunburst repeated._

"'_Opi'," Blaster corrected. Sunburst twittered to herself as she looked up at her opiluk._

"_Opi," the sparkling chirped. Blaster grinned as he hugged her._

"_Good femme," he praised. "Now, le's getcha outta this air." She didn't protest when he opened the clear plated chest plate and slid her inside. The plating close behind her, and she clicked as she crawled around the oversized hold. Her attention was grabbed by the whirring sound of a transforming mech. Four transforming mechs, actually. Her father's four cassettes rushed to their sister's side. Eject pulled the small sparkling into his arms. They were the exact same height, but that didn't deter him. He was soon joined by Rewind, who hugged the sparkling from the other side. Steeljaw stood over them and rubbed his helm against Sunburst's, and Ramhorn simply settled down by her pedes. She purred when she received love and joy from five different bond links: her father and her four brothers. Now, she just needed Mommy and D'wing, and this moment would be perfect. She would take what she could get, though._

_Sunburst's optics dimmed slightly as she basked in her family's love. She was exhausted. Every time she had attempted to get a decent recharge, something had waken her up. Now, she was with most of her family and had more love flowing into her spark than she had had in a long time. She clicked tiredly as she laid down. Steeljaw purred at her as he curled around her head. His mane, which was made up of multiple thick wires (think Alice's hair from TF2), tickled her helm, but she cuddled closer to his warmth, anyways. Eject and Rewind cuddled close to her, each on one side of her body, and Ramhorn, once again, settled down by her pedes, not needing to physically touch her to comfort or be comforted. Sunburst smiled as she slipped into recharge._

_She was finally safe. _

* * *

Dadgum! THis was a long chapter! I think it was the dream... Yeah, so I got a request for Sunstreaker to be put in, and I'm not gonna lie. I think I kinda twisted his personality a little bit and tortured him way too much. Yeah. Dreadwing saying "danniluk" made my eye twitch for some reason. Maybe you just don't expect this hard-core, mech-wrecking, Autobot-with-Decepticon-tendecies to say... "danniluk". But then again, you don't really think he'd be a softy for kids, either, so... *shrug* And yeah... I ended it on a dream. She will wake up next chapter. No worries.

It feels like forever since I've posted! I feel lazy, and this week will probably be just as busy as las t week, too. Finals, cheerleading tryouts (I have to learn how to do a back-handspring. Not looking forward to that one...) two parties, I have to enroll for my sign language class at TCC (If I'm quick enough, maybe I'll actually get in this year! XD) AND I have to go bridesmaid dress shopping with my older brother's fiancee. Fun stuff. _**Three's a Crowd **_**will be updated by Wednesday. I am trying to get from point A to point B without hitting C, H, and 23 in between, if ya catch my drift. If not... then it's probably a Texas thing, and I wouldn't let it glitch your processor ;)**

On the bright side, that camping trip was fun (if you ignore the seven ginormous spiders I was forced to murder.) Not saying that I'd jump at the chance to do it again, but still. It wasn't too bad for the poor city girl.

Yeah. Now that I'm done with the ridiculously long Author's Note... Bye. Review all!


	16. With friends like you, who needs enemies

Klik- under a second

Breem- 8.3 minutes

Joor- 6 hours

Orn- 2 weeks

Deca-orn- 20 weeks

Vorn- 83 years

Danni- TF version of the word "mommy" (Though I don't think I use it in this fic, but just in case.)

Danniluk- TF version of "mother"

Opi- "daddy"

Opiluk- "father"

**::Comm. link::**

"Cybertronian speak."

"_English speak."_

**((Psychic Stuffs))**

Disclaimer: I have seen the term "carrying hold" all over , but I first saw it in Karategal's fic Youngling. So I'm giving her the credit for it. I don't own Transformers, however, I do own the storyline and all OCs.

**Just so y'all know, from now on, "Opi" is Jazz, and "daddy" is Blaster, so that I can differentiate between them without constantly repeating their names, seeing as much of this will likely be from Sunny's POV.**

* * *

-Chapter 16-

**/I'm comin', baby. I love ya. I will save ya. Rewind's gonna lead meh t' ya. Don' be afraid./**

Sunburst squeaked as she slowly came from her deep recharge. The first thing she realized was the positive feeling in her spark. She could remember this from somewhere before. Where had she felt this? Her optics widened. **/Daddy?/**

**/I'm comin', baby./** She whistled joyfully at the strong sense of love flowing into her spark. Her daddy was coming!

"It's about time you onlined," a mech's voice grumbled. Sunburst squeaked as she looked up at the mech holding her. Megatron glared at her, making her shrink back. She cuddled closer to Rewind, seeking the feeling of safety his spark was sending her. "Are you ready to refuel?" As soon as the words were out of his vocal processor, Sunburst's tanks gave a low whine. She looked down at her stomach, grimacing. Her tanks _really_ hurt. Megatron pulled a bottle from subspace and held it out to her. She whimpered as she reached out for the bottle. Just like earlier, it clattered to the ground. Sunburst let out a flurry of angry clicks and whistles. She had had quite enough of this.

"No wefuel by self! Can't! Need help!" she snapped, fed up with the oversized mech. Energon gathered up in her optics as she scowled at him.

"You will refuel yourself, or you will do without," Megatron snarled. The sound of the throne room door opening interrupted the quarrel. "What do you require, Soundwave?" Megatron demanded as he glared at the Communications Officer. Soundwave stepped forward and knelt down before Megatron.

"Sparkling requires ornly checkup," Soundwave said flatly. Sunburst stared at the mech before her. He wasn't Soundwave. Soundwave was a little taller than this mech, and his tone of voice just a little lower. How could Megatron not tell?

**/Yo'r sensors are betta than ol' Megsy's. Yo'r a spybot, baby. Now, I need ya t' pretend I'm Soundwave./** Sunburst squealed when she began to compute his words. He came! He came!

"Here. Take the piece of scrap. She refuses to obey," Megatron snarled as he held the sparkling out by the scruff bar. Sunburst hugged Rewind close to keep him from falling and chirped happily when "Soundwave" lifted her into his servos. The mech stood and turned toward the door. His chest plate opened enough for him to slide the sparkling and cassette in before it closed again. Sunburst clicked happily as Rewind suddenly reanimated. He jumped to his feet and looked around the hold.

**/Sunny! You're here!/**

**/I knew Blaster wouldn't leave her hanging!/**

**/Ramhorn, you sat in the corner moping when Rewind left!/**

**/I did **_**not**_**, Eject! I was just… worried…/**

**/Yeah, right!/** Sounds of transformations filled the small sound-proofed hold, and a klik later, Sunburst was being cuddled by her four older brothers. She trilled in joy, loving the uplifting emotions being sent into her from the five beings around her.

**/'Kay, guys. Get 'er situated, 'cuz it's gonna be a bumpy ride,/** Blaster said through the bond as he strode purposefully toward the ship's escape pods. Mirage would have already started the activating the launch sequences. Springer would meet them outside with Prowl and Sunstreaker. Kup and Hound, he knew, were headed to Earth with Hot Rod to warn Prime of their arrival and plans.

Rewind and Eject gently prodded Sunburst toward her corner of the hold. She obediently crawled back until she was in the corner nearest her father's spark. She curled her body up into the corner, letting her little doorlets flatten against the hold's soft walls. Ramhorn and Steeljaw plopped down around her exposed side so that she was boxed in. They knew the femling wouldn't be accustomed to staying still in a hold of this size, so they'd be her barrier while Blaster escaped. Rewind and Eject gently climbed over the two animalistic mechs and cuddled their gangly bodies closer to their sister. Sunburst purred happily.

"I hungry, Daddy," Sunburst murmured as her optics dimmed. There was a small sense of frustration. She had just woken up from a nap. Unfortunately, the love and warmth that was flowing into her body, as well as the lack of energon, was making her drowsy.

**/I know, baby. Recharge, an' I'll make sure ya ge' s'me energon when ya online,/** Blaster promised as he sent her another wave of love and security. The mech smiled as he sensed his offspring slip into recharge. It had been so long since he had last seen her, and now, as if in a dream, she was recharging in his hold. Seven vorns. He hadn't seen her in seven vorns. But he was with her now, and he was pissed. He didn't blame the Autobots for not contacting him about finding Sunburst. His sparkling didn't know his designation. She only knew that he was her opi and that "opi" was what he answered to, so what would be the point to learning his name? For safety purposes, she wasn't listed in the Autobot computers or the spark records, so in reality, the only bots who knew that he was her father were travelling with him.

He did, however, blame them for allowing her to fall into enemy servos, and _that_ wasn't something he could easily forgive. He and Prime were going to have a serious talk about who caused his daughter to become a prisoner of the Decepticon faction.

"Hey, Soundwave, sir!" a black-armored mech shouted as he rushed to Blaster's side. Blaster grimaced under his facemask, silently thankful for the visor and mask that easily hide his unease. He was no saboteur. He was a communications officer, and he had no clue how his brother acted towards his underlings. The young mech saluted before launching into a list of things that needed repair on the ship. Blaster's optics widened as the Decepticon rambled off a list of things that the Autobot had mostly never even heard of.

"Order: Cease your prattling," Blaster said in a monotone voice. He grimaced at how hard it was to fight his accent. The words had the desired effect, though. The mech went silent, a confused look on his face plates. "Previous order: Send required repairs in a report." The mech adopted a terrified expression.

"I-I-I, I mean, I didn't realize that was what you meant, Soundwave, sir!" the mech stuttered.

"Warning: Do not let it happen again."

"Yes, sir! Of course, sir!" The mech saluted, his frame appearing somewhere between terrified and relieved.

"Suggestion: Return to work."

"Of course, sir!" the mech squeaked. He turned tail and fled down the hall. Blaster blinked behind his visor. Primus… that was actually kind of fun. He had forgotten how much fun it was to taunt rookies and scare the slag outta them. Huh. Maybe when he was bored he could start posing as Soundwave more often and just walk around the ship scaring the slag outta people. Soundwave _did_ tend to have that kind of effect on bots. That would be something for later, though. For now, he needed to get to the pods.

It took him a breem and a half to find the pods. He glanced around before choosing the second to last pod in the long line of escape pods as was planned. He closed off the door and moved to the piloting seat. He glanced over his shoulder at the single co-piloting seat.

"'ey, Mirage. 'Ave a good time explorin' the _Nemesis_?" A grinning mech shimmered into existence in the seat, already typing in commands.

"As a matter a fact, I did. I have not been able to sabotage a ship in a long time. It was rather refreshing. I suspect you found our missing sparkling?" Mirage replied evenly. Blaster grinned beneath his facemask.

"She's recharging in mah hold," Blaster bragged.

"I reckon that is a reassuring feeling to your processor," Mirage claimed.

"Pit, yeah! Feels like a part a' meh is back afta vorns a' searchin'," Blaster replied. The pod's engine purred to life, and Blaster took a moment to strap himself down to the pilot's seat. Mirage copied his movements and sat back, waiting for Blaster to initiate the launch. Blaster started typing in override codes, and a few seconds later, they were shooting through space toward the planet known as "Earth".

"We have enemy fire. Seekers," Mirage informed him.

"Initiatin' evasive maneuvers," Blaster responded before yanking the pod into a barrel roll. Beside him, Mirage gasped and grabbed at the controls.

"What the slag are you doing?" he exclaimed as he held onto the console for dear life.

"Maneuverin'!" Blaster chirped, and he proceeded to abruptly yank the pod straight up, causing Mirage to shout.

"Are you planning on being _online_ when we get to Prime, or are you trying to kill us now, when it's convenient?" Mirage demanded in a panic.

"Aww, I wouldn' do tha', 'Rage. Ya gotta remember tha' I have mah sparklin' wit' meh," Blaster crowed, sending them into another roll as a Seeker opened fire on them. "Now, tha' was jus' rude," he mumbled to himself.

"_Who _taught you to_ pilot _like this_?"_ Mirage cried out.

"Ironhide. Oh! There's Springer! Yeah!" Blaster pumped an arm into the air as he watched the battle through the rearview camera's video feed onscreen. "Get 'em good, 'Streaker!" he cheered. Mirage stared at him as if he had grown another helm.

"_Primus_! _What_ is _wrong_ with you!" Mirage asked exasperated. Blaster removed his facemask to show his current partner his smile.

"I got mah baby back. Tha's wha's wrong wi' meh," Blaster replied before turning his attention back to the battle behind him. The three 'bots were doing a good job, so he decided to focus on getting the ship past Earth's atmosphere. His grin widened when he thought of all the friends he was going to meet back up with. Even if he was pissed at them.

The outer edges of the ship heated up as the gravity yanked their ship toward's the planet's crust. Blaster let out a whoop of excitement as Mirage hand a death grip on his restraining harness. Seconds passed as they waited for the inevitable crash landing. One waited with excitement and anxiety to see everyone. The other with sheer terror and even more anxiety, but none of this anxiety was for meeting old friends. This anxiety was for getting to the slaggin' ground in one piece.

Impact.

A crash.

Silence.

"Yeah! Tha' was great! Le's try it again," Blaster cheered, giving Mirage a light shove. Mirage simply groaned as he undid his harness. The pod had crashed on a deserted beach of some sort, and Mirage didn't want to wait for the Cons to come around. Blaster undid his harness and hopped to his feet. He stretched his action relays as he lifted his arms above his head. He bounced a little on his pedes as he opened the pod's door. Sunlight assaulted them, and Mirage had to wait a nano-klik for his optics to adjust. Blaster, the lucky slagger, was well-protected by that visor.

Well, he was well-protected from everything except for the plasma shot that flew past Blaster's helm. The mech would've actually been shot, but he had moved to help Mirage, who was having a bit of trouble walking after the wild ride the Communications Officer had brought him on. Blaster and Mirage looked over to see the Autobots pointing armed cannons at them. Mirage locked optics with Ironhide and gave a small roar of rage.

"You!" he yelled, pointing an accusing digit at the black mech. Ironhide, for his part, looked rather confused. "You are never, ever teaching anyone to pilot!" Mirage snarled. Then he passed out. Blaster deftly caught the mech, still grinning.

"I think it was great!" he chirped. A few guns dropped.

"Blaster?" Optimus asked.

"In the armor an' energon." Blaster's visor rose to show angry blue optics. "An' I got mah daughter back." Ironhide moved forward and took Mirage from Blaster, allowing him to reach into his hold. He allowed his cassettes to move before gently grabbing his daughter and pulling her from his hold. The sparkling he withdrew was not red, but black.

"Sunburst," two mechs to his right said at the same time. They both moved forward, and Blaster realized that one of them was Jazz. The other he didn't recognize.

"'Ey, Jazzman. Been a while," he greeted. "Who're you?"

"My designation is Dreadwing," the black jet stated.

"Ah. Stealthdrop's creation," Blaster said with an understanding nod.

"And Solarwind's," Dreadwing snapped. Blaster frowned and looked away. His visor snapped over his optics. There were, no doubt, some 'bots that wanted to say something, but no words were spoken because the next second, a little whimper rose from the black bundle of wires. Sunburst's little optics onlined and immediately filled with energon. Her optics settled on Ratchet, and she held out her little arms to him, begging to be held. Ratchet smiled as he lifted her up. He cradled her to his chassis as he started running scans, and he wordlessly crooned to her as she started bawling.

"Doc'er Watchiiiiiiit," she wailed. Ratchet frowned as the results of his scans came through.

"She hasn't refueled at all in the last two joors," he stated. Angry murmurs rose up from the other Autobots. The medic subspaced some med-grade and handed it to Dreadwing, who had already had a cylinder shaped bottle out.

"Mean mech no help me! I no do by self, cuz I no stwong! 'Wave leave me!" she cried.

"It's okay, sparklet. You're safe now," Ratchet cooed, trying to get her to calm down.

"An' I no red anymore!" she bawled. "Daskeptacons make me black! I no wanna be black. Wanna be red!"

"I know, and we can paint you red again," Ratchet promised.

"An' Daskeptacons say bad words! An', an', an' doc'er mean t' me! Call me 'speriment!" she continued, wanting Ratchet to know all her woes. She had had a very bad three days, and she wanted nothing more than some energon, her blankie, and a nice warm hold to sleep in.

"Ratchet, here," Dreadwing murmured as he passed the bottle over. Ratchet maneuvered Sunburst onto her back and allowed her to latch onto the rubber tip of the bottle. She sucked greedily. Her tank had been empty for so long, and it hurt so much. Blaster took this moment to look around at the different Autobots.

"Where's Kup, Hound, and Hot Rod?" he asked suddenly.

"In my medbay. Kup lost a leg on re-entry, Hound's circuits were fried, and Hot Rod…has a head wound…yeah…a head wound," Ratchet supplied. Nobody missed the glint in his optics when he spoke of Hot Rod, though, and most took a tentative step away from the semi-crazed medic. Sunburst finished her bottle and looked pleadingly at Ratchet.

"Hungry," she stated, hoping for more.

"Not until we get you back to my medbay. Dreadwing, I suggest you take her back, seeing as you are the quickest."

"Are you sure about that, Ratch? He might take her back to the Decepticons," Ironhide said bitterly. Dreadwing's engine roared angrily. His visor tinted deep red, and his two plasma cannons rose up onto his wrists.

"Says the 'bot who almost offlined Blaster," he shot back. His wings quivered he was so angry.

"He looks exactly like Soundwave! Of course I shot at him!"

"I've never even met him, yet I _still _knew he wasn't Soundwave!"

"Yeah, well, a Decepticon _would_ know his Third in Command!"

"Ironhide! Dreadwing! Stand down!" Optimus roared. Ironhide nodded once, but didn't stop glowering at Dreadwing. The black jet stood taller, letting his anger flare in him. He didn't have to take this. He was more than capable of blending in to either side. If his cover was blown, then the opposing force could easily be dispatched by him. His reputation alone would make most mechs leave him alone. With these thoughts rushing through his processor, he stalked to Ratchet's side and lifted Sunburst out of the medic's grasp. When he spoke, it was in a bitter and hate-filled voice.

"Ya know, I always wondered why mechs would rather offline than defect to the Autobots. I always thought, 'We have better energon. We have these last living femmes. We have a noble leader who doesn't beat the slag outta you when you fail a mission. We have mechs that watch your back instead of aiming for it. Why would they rather die?' Well, now I know, and ya know what?" he ranted as he placed Sunburst into his hold. "You're right Ironhide. I really would prefer to be a Decepticon again. Because over there, I have the respect of all the officers. I have the fear of all the little recruits. Pit, even _Megatron_ fears me.

"What do I get over here? A titanium mech with a half-bit processor that calls me a traitor, officers that glare at me in either jealousy or suspicion, and comrades that ignore me or threaten me. So, it's no wonder Decepticons kill themselves when they figure out that they're on the wrong side. You Autobots claim to be forgiving, and you're all so self-righteous, when in reality, you're just as bad as everyone else. You call _me_ a traitor?" Dreadwing shook his head in disgust. "You wanna know what? I don't have to take this." Guns were instantly trained on him. The black mech gave a wicked smile. "You think you pathetic Autobots can take me down?" He let out a low, spite-filled chuckled. His stabilizing thrusters on his pedes onlined, and he crouched low to the ground.

"Take your best shot," he challenged. It was his last statement before he jumped up, transformed, and shot off. The Autobots stood idly, watching as he became a dot on the horizon in seconds flat.

* * *

Yup. That just happened. Bet none a' y'all saw _that _one comin'. So how will this tie in to our story plot, hm? I have no idea, but I will find out! Happy reading, folks. Now, i hafta check on my brownies! I have one for everybot who reviews! Jus' don' tell Hatchet ;)


	17. Temper tantrums, grief, and BFFs

Klik- under a second

Breem- 8.3 minutes

Joor- 6 hours

Orn- 2 weeks

Deca-orn- 20 weeks

Vorn- 83 years

Danni- TF version of the word "mommy" (Though I don't think I use it in this fic, but just in case.)

Danniluk- TF version of "mother"

Opi- "daddy"

Opiluk- "father"

**::Comm. link::**

"Cybertronian speak."

"_English speak."_

**((Psychic Stuffs))**

Disclaimer: I have seen the term "carrying hold" all over , but I first saw it in Karategal's fic Youngling. So I'm giving her the credit for it. I don't own Transformers, however, I do own the storyline and all OCs.

**Just so y'all know, from now on, "Opi" is Jazz, and "daddy" is Blaster, so that I can differentiate between them without constantly repeating their names, seeing as much of this will likely be from Sunny's POV.**

-Chapter 17-

It was a loud _clang_ that broke the suffocating silence, followed by Ironhide's shout of pain.

"Slaggit, medic! What the slag was that for!" Ironhide roared.

"How dare you accuse him like that!" Ratchet growled.

"I know a Decepticon when I see it!" Ironhide shot back.

"Really? It's strange, but I recall Red Alert saying the same thing about you once before," Ratchet snapped. That brought Ironhide up short, giving Ratchet the moment to continue. "Now, tell me, what was your plan when you were called a traitor, hm? If I recall correctly, it was to grab Bumblebee, the one thing keeping you on base, and fleeing to the stars."

"That was a long time ago," Ironhide mumbled.

"Yes, but you still remember it, don't you? You still remember that feeling of betrayal, knowing that everyone on your side…turned their backs on you when you really needed them to believe you. Let me ask you this: how do you think Dreadwing feels, knowing that he doesn't even stand a chance on this base, where he had no friends to begin with?"

"Dreadwing is here?" a familiar voice asked. Ratchet winced, suddenly feeling a shiver creep down his spinal strut.

"No. Oh, Primus, no," he mumbled.

"Hey! We just came back from a battle, and that's how you greet me? I'm hurt, Hatchet," Sunstreaker stated sarcastically as he stepped forward, looking around at the familiar faces. He knew his twin wasn't there, but he could sense him in the base on the other side of the island. For now, he was looking for his best friend who had always been able to distract him while his twin was away. "Hey, 'Wing! Come out!" he called out.

"He jus' left," Blaster murmured. Sunstreaker raised an optic ridge.

"So he went back to base?"

"No. He left. We don' know where 'e went, but we _do_ know tha' 'e took Sunburst with 'im," Blaster corrected. Sunstreaker grinned.

"Haven't seen little Sunburst in forever. Guess I'll have to go hunt him down. I bet Prowl'd help me," Sunstreaker said confidently.

"I don' think he'll…come back." Sunstreaker's smile slowly faded, being replaced by a scowl.

"What did you say to him?" he snarled. Blaster put his hands up in surrender.

"I didn' say anythin' t' 'im. Ironhide called 'im a 'Con," Blaster claimed. Sunstreaker sent Ironhide a dark look.

"Dreadwing hates the Decepticons. Why the slag would he _join_ them?"

"He handed over a potential prisoner," Ironhide stated.

"Dreadwing never does anything without thoroughly planning it out in the Autobot's favor. Slaggit, he's almost as bad as _Prowl_," Sunstreaker ranted, beginning to pace. "Great job! Of _all_ the 'bots you could _possibly_ piss off, you _had_ to target Dreadwing. Do you have any idea what kind of enemy he could be?"

"I'm sure you'll tell us," Ratchet mumbled. Sunstreaker stopped to send the medic a red-tinted glare.

"Springer took Prowl across the island to the base. Both me and Prowl were too heavy a load, so I opted to walk. My paintjob's already destroyed, so why not add to it. I'm going to spend the next few joors _attempting_ to get a comm. link through to Dreadwing to try and talk him into returning. I will succeed, and when I do, no Autobot will be allowed to speak with him."

"Are you giving an order, Sunstreaker?" Ironhide growled.

"No. I'm stating a fact. He will refuse to speak to any of you, whether to give intel or to chat about the slaggin' weather. You are no longer his allies."

"So he _is_ a traitor."

"No, all of you betrayed him."

"How are you so sure of this, Sunstreaker?" Prime asked, taking a single step toward his more psychotic frontliner.

"Simple, Prime. I've been in his position before. Primus knows I'm not the most saint-like Autobot every created. On top of that, we've been friends for a long time. We have similar temperaments, though I'm worse than him, and we came from similar backgrounds. We actually met about seven and a half joors ago, at the Alpha-Twenty Camp. I found out that he battle in the gladiator pits around the same time Sides and I fought there, but we never met up in the ring. It would've been one pit of a battle, had we ever faced off. That was back when the war was just starting to get serious, though, back before Megatron took to murdering neutrals. Stealthdrop had been killed long before, and Solarwind had just met Blaster when Dreadwing joined the Acadamy."

"And you could track him?" Prime inquired.

"Blaster could track him. Anybot with a relation to Sunburst could track him. I'm just the only one who could keep him from bolting." Prime thought for a few minutes about his options. They were few, but he didn't want to do anything hasty. He finally heaved a great sigh and looked over at Jazz.

"Jazz, I want you to lead Ratchet, Prowl, and Sunstreaker to Sunburst's location. The humans will provide escort over the ocean," Prime ordered. "Ironhide, you are confined to quarters until we get this settled out." Ironhide didn't look like he disagreed at all as he gave a single nod. "Very well. Autobots, head back to base."

* * *

He didn't slow down until he knew he was safe. His internal global positioning unit informed him that he had circled the planet twice, but he didn't care. He slowed when he saw a large area of land that appeared to be abandoned. The dirt appeared to have been compressed, and in the middle stood the beginnings of a farmhouse. Old construction equipment was scattered around, and random beams of metal decorated the hard, dirt ground. It was as if the humans had begun to build the farm before abandoning it. The area was surrounded by farmland, and Dreadwing could pick up no life signals as he transformed. Dreadwing landed heavily and immediately sank to the ground, suddenly tired.

"Why did I even try?" he mumbled to himself. He glanced over at his left wing and let out a scoff. He allowed the face of Unicron to rise up on it and his right wing. Any Autobot that came across him was going to shoot anyways. Might as well keep himself from being attack by Decepticons. At least there was one faction that didn't hate him. Yet. He was suddenly filled with idle energy that came with being angry, and he pushed himself to his pedes. His engine growled as he paced around the half-way built farm. A few of his sensors that were focused on the sleeping sparkling in his hold picked up the subtle movement of her curling closer to his spark. She had fallen into a light recharge during his first trip around the world. Now, she was curled up comfortably against his spark chamber, which he didn't mind in the least. She was safe there. His revving engines seemed to make her relax even further, as if his anger was calming. Huh. That was a weird concept.

"Why do I even bother? I protected their little gunner. I guarded their slaggin' squishable pets. I gave them intel. How do they repay me?" Dreadwing snarled. He kicked a nearby tractor and received quite a bit of satisfaction watching it soar a little bit before crashing to the ground. "I get back-stabbed!" he roared, furious. He brought his fist down onto one of the construction vehicles, squashing it flat. "Traitor, _indeed_!" he yelled as he kicked the squished construction vehicle towards the dead tractor. Dreadwing paced jerkily, frantically searching for a way to be rid of this…feeling. This hurt deep in his spark.

"Solarwind was _my_ mother, too!" he bellowed as his wrist blade slashed the neck off a crane. "Sunburst is _my_ sister! I felt every slaggin' thing Jazz and Blaster did!" He stomped angrily on the decapitated crane's body. "I _acted_ on my feelings, though. I had the chance to save my sister, and I took it. So _I'm_ a traitor? Like _slag_!" He punted the crane across the yard, so that it could join its fellow construction vehicle in death. As he watched the third vehicle join the pile, he couldn't help but wonder what everybot would think if he wasn't there. What if he had never come? What if he had just taken Sunburst and fled? She had lived just fine without Blaster, so she would be fine without Jazz. Heck, he couldn't even tracked down her _real_ opiluk. Blaster would've thanked him for that. Maybe Blaster would've even tried to become the step-opiluk he was supposed to be. No. He hadn't even tried to stand up for him at the beach.

"Why don't they trust one of their own?" he whispered. He looked up at the stars as if they held his answers. "It wasn't like this before. I was respected for my abilities." He half-heartedly kicked one of the remaining vehicles. The vehicle leaned on two tires for a few seconds before finally losing the battle against gravity and falling to its side. Dreadwing growled as he continued pacing. Three steps north. Three steps south. Pause, pause. Two steps north. Four east. Pause and glare at the dark horizon. Three steps south.

"You're going to wear out the ground if you keep that up," a familiar voice stated. Dreadwing whirled around, wrist cannons onlining as his targeting systems took aim. Thundercracker put his hands up in surrender as Dreadwing leveled his large guns at him.

"Whoa! Calm yourself. I came with a proposition," Thundercracker claimed.

"Then speak it before I blow your helm off," Dreadwing snarled, visor glowing bright red in anger. He had had a bad enough day with the Autobots. He _really_ didn't feel like dealing Decepticons at the moment.

"You're changing sides, and you're taking that sparkling with you. I want to join you." Dreadwing stared for a full minute before dropping his arms. His upper body sagged forward as he stared at the giant Seeker incredulously.

"What?" he asked, thoroughly confused. Thundercracker rolled his optics as he took a single step forward. He stopped his advance, though, as Dreadwing's cannons were immediately focused on his again, and the smaller jet's body regained its tense alertness.

"Exactly what I said. I know that you plan on joining the Autobots. That's why you didn't turn over Blaster's little cassette. I also know that if you are changing sides, you will be taking Sunburst with you. I want go with you." Dreadwing stared at the blue jet for a few seconds before he abruptly turned away with a growl.

"You're a little behind the times, Thundercracker. I've _been_ an Autobot for a _long_ time." Dreadwing scowled as he turned to face the jet. "I've recently left their ranks, though, because their slaggin' weapons specialist managed to convince them that I was a Deception spy. Now, I'm planning on leaving with Sunburst."

"Dreadwing, I don't think you understood me. I don't want to join the Autobots," Thundercracker stated, nearly spitting the name. "I wish to join _you_. Before this war, I was a sparkling caretaker. Since the Youth Sector was destroyed, I have been working with the Decepticons, under Starscream's command. We had been friends before the war. Now that there is a sparkling around… I want to watch after it. I want to protect her. So, I want to join your team, answering to only your commands. I refuse to work for Optimus Prime."

"So a neutral?" Dreadwing mumbled.

"If that is what it takes, then yes," Thundercracker replied.

"I see. Well, I don't foresee any problems with this. Sunburst will enjoy your company, and she can always use the extra protection," Dreadwing stated as he opened his hold. He set his sensors on high alert, preparing himself to murder anything that interfered or threatened him in any way while his sister was out of his hold. Weapons were ready to online and target at a moment's notice. Dreadwing held the sleeping sparkling close to his chassis as he moved towards the large jet. "Do you, Thundercracker, accept this guardian bond? Do you swear on your spark that you will defend this sparkling until you have no more life in your frame? Do you swear to protect her from any and all beings that might threaten her or cause her pain?"

"I do so swear," Thundercracker said reverently. Sunburst's optics onlined dimly as she felt the new bond forming.

"Tunder?" she whispered.

"Hey, sparklet," he murmured. Sunburst twittered softly.

"New bond?" she wondered aloud.

"Yes. That is called a guardian bond. I'm your guardian now," Thundercracker explained. Sunburst's faceplates screwed up in confusion.

"Can no talk," she stated.

"No, we can't communicate like that through the bond. We can simply sense each other's emotions."

"Wha's cuh-moon-uh-cae?" Sunburst questioned. Thundercracker chuckled.

"It means to talk."

"Oh," she replied. She looked at Dreadwing drowsily. "Want wechawge."

"Of course, spitfire," he said, returning her to his hold. She scuttled inside and curled up next to his spark before continuing her recharge. Dreadwing closed off his hold and returned his attention to the Seeker before him. "We're on our own for now. As I said, the Autobots believe me to be a traitor, and your presence won't exactly sweeten them up."

"I see. Then what is our plan of action?" Thundercracker asked.

"Keep from getting captured by the enemy? Don't die? That's what I'm working with right now," Dreadwing suggested with a shrug.

"You've never really done this leader thing, have you?" Thundercracker questioned bluntly.

"Nope. I'm an Ops-bot. The highest acting rank I've ever been is third in command, but that was under Prowl and Solarwind. I've been on my own a lot, though."

"That's easier than giving orders, though," Thundercracker noted.

"Pretty much. I normally don't _do_ partners. I work alone," Dreadwing explained with a shrug. "Thataway, I don't have to feel guilty if some other bot gets himself killed. However, I'm kinda stuck with you." Suddenly, Dreadwing's sensors pinged. He scowled, and his engine let out a low growl. "And we may be testing your loyalties."

"What do you–" Thundercracker didn't finish his question before the sound of engines reached his own audio receptors. The two mechs moved to stand side-by-side. When Dreadwing realized that the signals were Autobot, he stepped in front of Thundercracker, even though he was about ten feet shorter than larger blue jet. He glared at the four ground-pounders as they transformed and moved in his direction.

"Slag, 'Wing. You can cause serious damage," a familiar golden bot stated as he looked past Dreadwing to the pile of dead construction vehicles.

"I was pretending they were Constructicons," Dreadwing replied with a dark grin. The gold mech returned the smile.

"Oh, the fun times we had with them," the mech smirked, recalling the time they had managed to take on the entire Constructicon group without getting slagged. Sure, Dreadwing got back to base without an arm, and Sunstreaker was missing his leg from the knee joint down, but still! They didn't die! That meant a round of high-grade for their almost success!

"Nice to see ya online, Sunny," Dreadwing stated, standing a little from his defensive crouch. Sunstreaker rolled his optics. "I finally met Sideswipe. You're right. He's absolutely nothing like you."

"I knew you'd see it my way," Sunstreaker said idly as he moved forward. "So what's up with the random Decepticon?"

"He's Sunburst's guardian," Dreadwing stated. Sunstreaker's optics widened as he studied the navy blue mech. Dreadwing grinned as he heard Jazz's engine rev in anger.

"Soooo… when did that happen?" Sunstreaker quizzed.

"About half a breem ago? He wanted to join my team."

"He's joining the Autobots?" Sunstreaker's optics moved to Dreadwing, filled with suspicion.

"No. He's joining _my_ team. I am not an Autobot. I will not kill for a faction that questions my every move."

"So… _you're_ a _Decepticon_."

"No. _You're_ jumping to conclusions. I am myself. No faction right now, until one side proves that they won't stab me in the spinal strut every time I go on a mission."

"You didn't tell anybot that you were on a mission," Ratchet cut in, taking a step forward. Dreadwing's guns were immediately on him.

"Stay _away_ from me, Autobot. I've had quite enough of your games," Dreadwing snarled.

"That is highly uncalled for, Dreadwing," Prowl interjected as he stepped toward the black jet.

"Says you. With all due respect, you weren't there when they called me a traitor, sir," Dreadwing stated, all malice gone from his voice as he addressed one of the few mechs that held some respect from him.

"Regardless of what was said, do you not think that you are blowing this out of proportion?"

"I was accused of treason! You know as well as I what is done to traitors, sir! And in my case, how am I supposed to defend myself, sir? It's my word against his!"

"On the contrary," Prowl said, taking another step toward the spybot, "I would gladly vouch for your loyalty, along with Sunstreaker, Mirage, and any other bot that has worked with you."

"Ya know, nobot really blames ya fo' whatcha said. In reality, we all should a' said s'methin' t' help ya," Jazz said quietly.

"Slag, yeah, you should've said something!" Dreadwing roared. His visor glowed red, and he looked away as he composed himself. "But you didn't. Nobot did. Now, you give me one good reason to stay with your lot of ground-pounders when I could easily leave this planet, or join the opposite faction, where everybot is so slaggin' _scared_ of me that they won't even _process_ challenging me."

"B'cause we 'ave wha's left of yo'r fam'ly," Jazz said seriously.

"Is that _really_ your reason?" Dreadwing asked incredulously. "Who do you have that's family to _me_? Blaster? Oh, yes, my _wonderful_ step-opiluk, who won't even acknowledge that I'm his sparkmate's creation. You? Ha! You _hate_ me, and believe me, the feeling's mutual. I don't know what you have against me, and frankly I don't care, but I can tell you why I despise you. You walked right into Sunburst's life, expecting everybot to accept you immediately. Tell me, have you told Blaster yet?"

"I 'aven't 'ad the chance," Jazz said darkly.

"No, you haven't. Ya know, you used to be my role model? Back in my training, my instructors would tell me stories about how _great_ a stealthbot you were. Then I get here and find out that you've effectively stolen my little sister from a mech that I hadn't even met yet. So," Dreadwing finished, throwing his arms in the air to show his frustration, "not only am I grieving my danniluk, but I have to think of a way to fix the problem _you_ caused. Not to mention dealing with Sunburst's PTSD."

"And now, his faction turns its back on him," Thundercracker stated. Dreadwing glanced back at him, but decided not to comment on the fact that he had the ability to speak for himself.

"Yeah. That, too," Dreadwing said absently, sounding a lot like a tired youngling.

"Come back with us to base," Sunstreaker suggested. "We can get some high-grade. The good stuff Sideswipe brews, and we'll plan your next move. Your flyboy friend can come, too, and watch over the half-pint."

"Seeker, to you," Thundercracker huffed, still remembering all those "Jet Judo" attacks.

"Whatever. C'mon, 'Wing. It'll be just like old times, only we have to let my brother join." Dreadwing looked over at Thundercracker, then he turned his gaze to his best friend.

"I don't think I can do that, Sunny. I don't think I should," Dreadwing stated. Sunstreaker scowled.

"Why? What's wrong with it, pretty wings?" Sunstreaker taunted. Dreadwing returned the scowl.

"Don't call me that… Sunshine." Sunstreaker growled, his engine revving threateningly.

"Don't even start," the golden mech snapped.

"You started it," Dreadwing said in a sing-song voice as he pointed a finger at him.

"I can finish it, too," Sunstreaker retorted.

"My, my. Is that a challenge?" Dreadwing asked, crossing his arms over his chest, despite his wrist guns. Sunstreaker smirked.

"If it is, you'll have to come to the base to take it up," Sunstreaker claimed. "After the high-grade."

"Of course," Dreadwing muttered while he rolled his optics behind his visor. He raised his visor to look Sunstreaker in the optics. "And how do I know I won't wake up in the brig? Slag, how do I know your faction won't kill me while I recharge?"

"That is not our way, and you know it, Dreadwing," Prowl snarled, affronted by the accusation. Dreadwing had the grace to look apologetic.

"Sorry, boss, but I have to watch my own back now," Dreadwing stated. "As I should've been doing since I joined this war," he added as an after-thought.

"Dreadwing, the Autobots function as a team," Prowl stated.

"Of course they do, sir. They just don't see me as part of that team, and so I will not try to act like one of them."

"You don't have to distance yourself like this. The charges were dropped, soldier. Nobot will accuse you of treason."

"But they'll be thinking it. Red optics, interchangeable faction symbols, a Decepticon-like hate for humans–"

"You hate humans?" Jazz broke in, sounding shocked. Dreadwing sent him a withering look.

"What's to like? They're small, disgusting, squishy, and they can't defend themselves at all. It's thanks to them that I couldn't reach Sunburst before she was kidnapped."

"They're sentient!"

"Good. For. Them. I really don't care."

"You should! They deserve their freedom!" Jazz reasoned.

"I agree completely! But I don't have to fight for them." Jazz, deciding this was a losing argument, simply growled. "Back to the earlier point," Dreadwing began, turning back to Prowl, "I won't belong."

"Maybe you would if you just tried," Prowl stated calmly. "_Sunstreaker_ fits in _perfectly_." Dreadwing shuttered his optics. Was that _sarcasm_ he heard in Prowl's voice? Slag, this was a moment for history!

"I am _not_ Sunstreaker," Dreadwing stated.

"Yes, but you are just like him," Prowl countered.

"Just a little worse," Sunstreaker mumbled. He looked at Dreadwing with determined optics. "Come with us. I'll keep those mean Autobots at bay," Sunstreaker bargained in a taunting voice. Dreadwing scowled at Sunstreaker, but let the comment slide as he addressed Thundercracker.

"This is behind enemy lines. I will defend you to the best of my abilities, but I wouldn't expect a warm welcome," Dreadwing said uneasily. He was looking for a reason not to go.

"Understood. I will protect Sunburst, as well. These Autobots will not take her from me while she recharges," Thundercracker stated.

"Right…" He glared over at Jazz. "We'll come, but if anybot even processes attacking us or calling me a traitor," his optics narrowed as he flipped his visor down, and a malicious grin graced his face plates, "I'll offline them."

"Really, Dreadwing?" Sunstreaker asked on a sigh. "You're worse than me."

"I try." With that, Dreadwing moved forward before transforming and waiting for the other five mechs to transform and start moving forward. Thundercracker sent the golden twin a warning glance before following his new leader's example. The two jets flew in large circles around the four ground Autobots as they transformed and sped forward. Dreadwing could practically hear Prowl and Ratchet yelling at the two other bots to keep it below the speed limit. Once again, Dreadwing was suddenly struck with how happy he was to be a flyer. That is, until he was told to get into the cargo plane that would be carrying them to base. Yay. Not only would he be forced into close quarters with Autobots, but he also got to ride in a plane piloted by humans. Yippee.

This night just got _better_ and _better._

* * *

Yeah. So, I hated this chapter.. It was a pain in the butt to write. Well... then again, I'm trying to avoid writing for a few days. You see, my days have been steadily getting worse. My health is taking a nice decline, I can't wear my contacts right now (and glasses really suck when your cheer coach won't let you wear them. Hm. That's safe stunting for ya XD), and cheerleading kinda sucks right now. Day one of practice and I've already got a swollen clavicle, a twisted wrist, and the palm of my hand has a lovely bruise. Breaking in new flyers. It's fun, yet dangerous. Soooo, cutting down my rant and getting back on topic, when I'm super depressed (like now) I try not to write a smuch, because main characters tend to die, and frankly, I need all my characters right now. I'm fairly certain 75% of you would be majorly pissed at me if I killed off Dreadwing, or Jazz, or Sunburst. Same goes for my other stories, so I'm trying to make my brain focus, but it's just not happening. So, behold, my "SLAGGIT" chapter. I am under the complete belief that every writer should be allowed one SLAGGIT chapter in each of their stories. It's like a bad hair day: every woman is allowed at least one a month, ya know?

On that same note, those of you that have been PMing me, I swear I'm not ignoring you because you offended me or something! I just can't talk to other people right now. Maybe tomorrow, or the day after. It just depends on when my mind will let this depression lift. Shouldn't be long. Everyone pray for me! I need it.

Review, please, and if you say that this chapter was crap, I'll probably laugh at you. Sorry. And this is Lunar Mist, signing off.


	18. Returning to base and peace talks

Klik- under a second

Breem- 8.3 minutes

Joor- 6 hours

Orn- 2 weeks

Deca-orn- 20 weeks

Vorn- 83 years

Danni- TF version of the word "mommy" (Though I don't think I use it in this fic, but just in case.)

Danniluk- TF version of "mother"

Opi- "daddy"

Opiluk- "father"

**::Comm. link::**

"Cybertronian speak."

"_English speak."_

**((Psychic Stuffs))**

Disclaimer: I have seen the term "carrying hold" all over , but I first saw it in Karategal's fic Youngling. So I'm giving her the credit for it. I don't own Transformers, however, I do own the storyline and all OCs.

**Just so y'all know, from now on, "Opi" is Jazz, and "daddy" is Blaster, so that I can differentiate between them without constantly repeating their names, seeing as much of this will likely be from Sunny's POV.**

* * *

-Chapter 18-

He had a twitch. Oh, he hated squishies and their little planes(even though the plane he was riding in had more mass than he did). The plane seemed to jolt again, and he had to work extremely hard to not jump up and rush out the back. One plane hadn't been big enough to support five small Transformers _and_ a huge Seeker, so a second one was called in. The first plane held a twitchy Dreadwing, a stoic Prowl, and a grinning Sunstreaker. The second plane held a contemplative Jazz, a cautious Thundercracker (who was equally as twitchy as his winged leader), and an exasperated Ratchet.

"Who ever heard of a jet that was afraid of flying?" Sunstreaker asked casually.

"I'm not afraid of _flying_. I'm afraid that the _fleshy_ that flying this _human_-_built_ aircraft will cause us to crash. I crashed _plenty_ of times while learning to fly as a youngling, and I can tell you from experience, it's _not_ pleasant, though we would probably survive. The squishies wouldn't," Dreadwing added as an after-thought. There was silence as the two other mechs stared at him.

"And why do you hate humans again?" Sunstreaker asked.

"They walk up to you and run their greasy fingers all over your paintjob," Dreadwing said in a dark voice. Sunstreaker couldn't resist the heavy shudder that ran down his spinal strut. The golden mech had yet to see these elusive humans, despite the fact that they practically covered the planet, but he certainly didn't want them smudging their organic secretions all over his paint.

"Right. Now, since humans probably avoid you like cosmic rust, why do you _really_ hate humans?" Sunstreaker reiterated.

"Because I would've been able to keep Sunburst from being put in Decepticon care if the fleshies at the base had been armed," the ex-Autobot snarled.

"So, Sunny _did_ get captured?" Sunstreaker asked in a dark voice. Dreadwing nodded.

"Yes. Soundwave captured her, no doubt because of the bond with her. He was her primary caretaker until I arrived."

"Did you finally take Megatron up on that offer?" Sunstreaker questioned with a grin.

"Yep. He was rather excited to have me in his ranks. Of course, he doesn't know about the intel I gave Jazz or the fact that the Autobots don't actually have a base in the Gamma Quadrant. Whoever he sends will find a lovely amount of retro-rats, seeing as the abandoned was completely infested with the creatures," Dreadwing replied, his visored lighting up as he grinned. The plane jolted again, and Dreadwing started, only to groan a second later when he felt a certain sparkling stirring in his chassis.

**/D'wing?/** she voiced over their sibling bond.

**/Good joor, spitfire. How are ya feeling?/**

**/Tired. Want Daddy./ **Dreadwing couldn't hold back the optic roll, but luckily, the visor hid it.

**/Which one?/** he asked dryly.

**/Daddy,/** she repeated unhelpfully.

**/Ah. That one,/** Dreadwing deadpanned. Sunburst chirped. The plane jerked and tilted downward. "Oh, slag," Dreadwing muttered. His wings went rigid as he fought against his flight protocols that wanted to activate in the unnatural descent. Sunstreaker snickered from his spot beside him. Inside his hold, Sunburst was snuggling closer to his spark, completely used to the feeling of descent, seeing as her brother was a flyer. The landing was jarring, and Dreadwing scrambled out of the jet the second the ramp was open enough for him to squeeze out. He shuddered once as he glared back at the huge aircraft before turning his attention to the surrounding area.

"My, my," he said dryly, "this is quite a welcoming party." Ironhide was glaring at him, Optimus was looking at him with an indiscernible expression, and Blaster was giving him a pitying look. Beside Blaster, Sideswipe was bouncing from pede to pede, staring past Dreadwing at the lowering ramp. The two mechs in the plane moved into view, and Sideswipe launched forward with a shout of, "Sunny!" A questioning squeak rose from Dreadwing's chassis as the silver mech tackled his twin. The second jet landed nearby, and Dreadwing moved quietly toward it, Prowl at his back.

"He changed his insignia, Prime," Ironhide muttered to the massive Autobot leader. "How can we be sure of his allegiance?"

"Trust, old friend. We owe him that much," the wise leader replied.

"Slag, yeah, you owe me that," Dreadwing mumbled, his sensitive hearing easily picking up the conversation. "Hey, TC, move slowly. The locals are skittish," the lanky jet called into the cargo hold as the door started opening. All guns focused on the blue jet the second he was in sight.

"See, Prime! He brought a Decepticon to our base!" Ironhide accused. Dreadwing scowled as he looked over to Prowl.

"See what I mean?" he snapped, opening his hold as he moved toward the ex-Decepticon.

"Tunder?" a small voice squeaked from the hold. Little blue optics landed on the Seeker, and the air was filled with excited squeals. "Tunder! Tunder, Tunder, Tunder! D'wing, want Tunder!" she cheered. Dreadwing rolled his optics behind his visor.

"Here ya go, Thundercracker. One little black ball of sunshine. Blaster, meet your sparkling's guardian," Dreadwing said emotionlessly as he handed the sparkling over before turning to his step-father. Angry engines roared indignantly.

"How dare you allow a Decepticon to form a bond with her!" Ironhide roared. Dreadwing gave him a dark look.

"Thundercracker is no more a Decepticon than I am. You should know that by past battles. He doesn't like killing or harming. The same couldn't quite be said about you, could it, Ironhide?" he said coolly.

"Dreadwing, that is uncalled for," Prowl chastised as he watched the exchange. The tactician could see the internal struggle inside each bot. Both wanted to attack, but neither wanted to be the first. It was a battle of wills, each simply _daring_ the other to try something. At his words, though, Dreadwing straightened from his slight crouch.

"Of course, sir. My apologies," he muttered with a nod. Ironhide looked shocked by the sudden change.

"Hey, Pretty Wings!" Sunstreaker called out. "Let's get that high-grade. You look like you can use it!"

"Just let me get my truce straightened out, Sunshine," he called back easily.

"Don't _call_ me that!" was the reply. Dreadwing raised his visor as he moved toward the Autobot leader so that he could look the leader in the optics.

"Greetings, Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Designation: Dreadwing. Function: Neutral Saboteur. This is Thundercracker, my first lieutenant and defender of my little sister, Sunburst. I request asylum."

"I see," Prime said slowly. "And you have decided to abandon the Autobots completely in lieu of becoming a neutral warrior?"

"I will not fight for a faction that is unwilling to defend their own warriors. As I see it, Thundercracker is the only bot who understands my situation," Dreadwing stated plainly.

"And would you be willing to share any known information about the enemy?"

"Thundercracker and I refuse to give any information we have received with either faction as we no longer belong to either faction."

"I see," Prime repeated. "And what are your stipulations for your… asylum?" Dreadwing opened his mouth to answer before closing it again. A groan rose from Dreadwing's first lieutenant, and Prime looked over at Thundercracker to see that he had put Sunburst in his hold, and he was rubbing his forehelm with his thumb and pointer digit.

"You didn't even think of any conditions?" Thundercracker questioned. Dreadwing scowled.

"Hey! I'm kinda new to this," he snapped. "Plus, I didn't think I was gonna get this far before being gunned down!"

"Primus. I chose an idiot for a leader," Thundercracker mumbled.

"But I _am_ still leader, so mute it, unless you wanna be punished for insubordination," Dreadwing snapped.

"Yeah, because you _have_ that ability," TC mumbled. "Maybe _I_ should be leader."

"You're here to be seen, not heard, _lieutenant_," Dreadwing stated with a smug smirk. "I can pull rank if I need to." Thundercracker rolled his optics.

"This is why the council didn't elect an Ops bot to be prime," he mumbled. "Proceed, great and mighty Dreadwing," he added sarcastically.

"No wonder Megs is always slagging Starscream," Dreadwing said flatly. "Second in command Seekers are annoying." He turned his attention back to Optimus, who looked more than just a little amused. "Right, now, we just need somewhere to stay and refuel without being shot in the back. Truth be told, I don't think I'll find that here, but I don't feel like going back to Megatron and dealing with his ire. It will only be until we can start producing our own energon, and we can still help around the base. We will not go into battle, though."

"Very well," Prime said with a small smile. Dreadwing looked taken aback, honestly expecting some sort of argument. For some reason, he got the feeling that Prime was just humoring him, much like a parent who was dealing with a rebellious youngling. His visor flipped down to help hide his thoughts. "I hope we can speak more freely later," Prime added as he turned away. Dreadwing cocked his head but moved toward Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, who were waving him over. "Leader Dreadwing," Prime added as an afterthought. Dreadwing stumbled a little as he sent a withering look back at the prime, who was walking toward the base entrance. He didn't see the amused smile on the Autobot's faceplates.

"C'mon, 'Wing. Let's treat you to my finest brew," Sideswipe chirped, one arm still slung around his twin's shoulders.

"Dreadwing, I will go with Ratchet to the medbay. He will need to examine your sister, though he will find that she is perfectly healthy," Thundercracker stated as he followed after the medic towards the medbay. Blaster and Jazz hesitated only a second before they both trailed after them, speaking in hushed tones. Dreadwing frowned at the blue jet as he disappeared into the base's entrance.

"Well, ya coming?" Sunstreaker questioned. Dreadwing sighed but followed after the two front-liners, feeling much like a stranger to what was once his homebase.

"So let me make sure I got this right. You abandoned the Decepticons for a sparkling, whom you have created a guardian bond with, and you have decided to fight alongside Dreadwing, who has decided that he no longer wanted to be a part of this war."

"That sounds about right." Thundercracker watched as Ratchet sighed heavily.

"Primus, this is so slagged up," Ratchet said on a sigh. An indignant squeak rose from Thundercracker's chassis.

"Bad word! Bad word! Doc'er Watchit eat solvent!" Sunburst cried out in a scandalized voice.

* * *

What's this? An update? I must admit, it is much shorter than I planned, but I had to get it out. I'm kinda disappointed with it, in all honesty. I like how it's written, but I just feel that it was a downgrade from the past two chapters. I mean, D'wing gave this intense speech, flew away in a huff, then just... came back. Definitely not how I planned it, but that's in the past, cuz i ain't erasing and rewriting. Quite frankly, I've started on another story that I'm really excited about, but I have a thing about not starting too many stories at once, so I don't plan on publishing it until I finish this one, which should be in a chapter or two. I don't know how long the new story will be, but the prologue is ridiculously long. I think I'm at 6K words and I'm not even finished, yet, so i think there will be, like, two or three parts to the prologue alone! The next story I update will very likely have an excerpt. I am, however, really busy as of late. We won at cheer camp (CCA! Super fun!), so now we're getting ready for nationals, which... well, let's just put it this way (for all you cheerleaders out there that understand our lingo) we can barely hit a half elevator, so we have a long way to go. Add in our new peprally and the sign language performance I have to memorize and learn... well, I'm just gonna be busy. All my free time will go to writing, though. Pinkie promise!

Now that I've finished with that... Everyone review!


	19. Spark to spark, and a bit of high grade

Klik- under a second

Breem- 8.3 minutes

Joor- 6 hours

Orn- 2 weeks

Deca-orn- 20 weeks

Vorn- 83 years

Danni- TF version of the word "mommy" (Though I don't think I use it in this fic, but just in case.)

Danniluk- TF version of "mother"

Opi- "daddy"

Opiluk- "father"

**::Comm. link::**

"Cybertronian speak."

"_English speak."_

**((Psychic Stuffs))**

Disclaimer: I have seen the term "carrying hold" all over , but I first saw it in Karategal's fic Youngling. So I'm giving her the credit for it. I don't own Transformers, however, I do own the storyline and all OCs.

**Just so y'all know, from now on, "Opi" is Jazz, and "daddy" is Blaster, so that I can differentiate between them without constantly repeating their names, seeing as much of this will likely be from Sunny's POV.**

* * *

-Chapter 19-

"Wumble meanyhelm, but two weird flying Daskeptacons nice, an' 'Wave teach me stand, an' D'wing help walk. I learn lots." With that, Sunburst finished her long retelling of her time with the Decepticons. The story, while great in length, had absolutely no chronological order and was often accented by angry chirps. The sparkling gave a brief irritated look. "But big black mech mean to me. Say bad words, an' no eat solvent. No fair."

"Sounds like you had quite an adventure," Ratchet stated as he handed Thundercracker another bottle filled with low grade.

"C'n I…?" Blaster asked, looking at Thundercracker while holding his servos out. His visor was up, so the Seeker could easily see the hopeful pleading in those blue optics. The black sparkling looked over at the cassette holder and wordlessly held her arms out.

"I suppose that answers that question," Thundercracker murmured as he handed the sparkling over. Blaster happily took his sparkling into his servos, cradling her close to his chassis.

"Mah baby," the cassette deck whispered. Sunburst chirped in affirmation as she snuggled into his chassis. Blaster retrieved her bottle and held it to her lip components. Sunburst gave a delighted squeak before latching on and drinking. Blaster smiled, his optics dimming. This was the moment he had been looking forward to. This was the moment that made the last seven vorns of fighting worth it. Jazz watched from the sidelines, wondering how he was supposed to tell his best friend about his bond with his daughter.

"Blaster," Jazz began. The red mech looked over at him with happy optics, and Jazz couldn't find it in him to take that happiness away. "Congratulations on gettin' ya sparklin' back."

"Thank ya fo' takin' care a' her when I was away," Blaster replied easily. Jazz nodded with a fake smile on his face and his visor over his optics.

**::You're going to have to tell him eventually. It's only fair.::** Jazz looked over at Ratchet, who had just spoken to him via comm. link.

**::I know. I jus' can't do it when 'e's so happy.::**

**::So you'd rather wait until he's depressed? Tell him now, while he has something to force his temper to stay down.::**

**::Right. I c'n do this.::** The mental pep talk wasn't helping him, though. How was he going to tell his best friend something like this? **::What am I s'pose ta say? 'Hey, Blaster, I bonded with your kid'?::**

"What?" Blaster demanded, his optics snapping to Jazz's. Jazz looked up at Blaster and realized with growing horror that he had been speaking to Ratchet over a public link and had spoken his musings through the general Autobot comm. link. Well, that wasn't quite what he was planning.

"I c'n explain," Jazz assured him.

"You better be able to explain," Blaster snarled, holding his sparkling closer to his chassis as if that could diminish the bond between her and the silver saboteur. Jazz winced at the sudden loss of accent. This wasn't going well.

**::Do it with style, indeed,::** Ratchet mumbled, only a little amused by the proceedings.

**::Mute it, Hatchet,::** Jazz snapped back, putting a little of his rarely used authority into his voice. "Blaster, it was an accident."

"How do you 'accidentally' bond with a femme?" Blaster all but roared. Jazz's optics widened at the implication, and he was about to reply, but Sunburst squeaked in fear, and all attention turned to her as energon brimmed her optics. "Oh, I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean ta scare ya," Blaster said quickly. Sunburst wasn't accepting that, though. She didn't want to be around Daddy if he was going to yell. It reminded her too much of the mean mechs with the red optics that yelled at her whenever they saw her.

"Opi," she whimpered as she reached out for Jazz. The look Blaster gave him could melt Cybertonium, and he opted to stay back. When Jazz didn't move, her tears spilled. She squeaked and clicked sadly as she reached out for her opiluk. Ratchet's engine roared angrily, and he stomped toward Blaster. He snatched the sparkling away from him and cuddled her to his chassis.

"Everything's fine, sparklet," he cooed to her. She gave a heavy wail, and Ratchet sent the arguing mechs a scathing glare. "Your femling has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Blaster. Abrupt, loud noises trigger memories." Blaster's face fell.

"I didn't know sparklin's could _get_ PSTD," he claimed.

"Normally, they don't, because their parents can keep them away from the fighting. Sunburst hasn't been that lucky."

"She was having a nightmare when she formed the bond with me. She was reaching out for someone to stabilize her emotions. Our bond isn't that of a sparkmate, but that of a creator," Jazz interjected softly.

"So you took my place," Blaster said, his voice not hiding the pain.

"Does it look like she rejected you?" Ratchet snapped. "Jazz is her safety net. You are her sire. There is a distinct difference between the two. She may have a mech-creator bond with both of you, but her bond with Jazz is only secondary. She will likely come to you first, then Dreadwing or Jazz."

"Dreadwing…" Blaster repeated hopelessly with a heavy vent, the mention of the name bringing up a whole new problem in Blaster's processor.

"Yes. Her brother, and _your_ step-creation," Thundercracker hissed. Blaster looked over at the jet who was seated on the berth behind him and Jazz.

"What did he say about meh?" Blaster asked. Thundercracker shrugged carelessly.

"You're a sorry excuse for a step-sire?" Thundercracker snarked. Blaster vented heavily.

"I don't know how t' act around him," he muttered.

"How about you start by defending his honor? Then you can follow that up by pretending to actually give a slag about him." A rebuking buzz rose from Sunburst, and she turned in Ratchet's arms to give Thundercracker a watery glare. "Sorry, pipsqueak. Old habits die hard."

"Bad words," Sunburst mumbled as she snuggled back into Ratchet's chassis.

"For now, I'd suggest you leave him alone. He has no desire to speak with any Autobots aside from his old team," Thundercracker advised. "Especially you."

"Like he'd listen if I tried," Blaster mumbled.

"Maybe if you put in the effort, he would. You seem to have forgotten that his only family now is in the medic's servos. He's grieving, but he has no one to help with those emotions. In fact, he has to hold them back because of Sunburst. Not standing up for him didn't exactly help your cause, either." Blaster looked away, not knowing how to respond.

"Tunder? Tired," Sunburst claimed. She had been woken up multiple times that evening, and now that her tank was filled, she was more than ready to fall into recharge. The navy blue Seeker rose to his pedes and moved past Blaster and Jazz, holding his arms out to the medic. Ratchet eyed (opticked?) Thundercracker momentarily before gently handing the sparkling over. The jet stepped backwards as his chest plates opened and his hold door slid back. Sunburst lethargically crawled to the back of his hold, taking in a large amount of air as she settled down (yawning).

"I will watch her for the night. You may see her tomorrow, as I will likely be in a meeting with your leader," Thundercracker informed them as he turned to leave, he already knew that he was bunking with Dreadwing, and he had already been informed of the room's location.

"Thundercracker," Ratchet called. The lieutenant paused and looked back at the medic. "To satisfy my own curiosity, why did you refuse to join the Autobots if you did not enjoy the actions of the Decepticons?" There was a moment of silence as they watched Thundercracker's optics brighten angrily, and his body went rigid.

"Because… you Autobots want to think you're so noble. You're not. You kill just as much as the Decepticons do, and your kind have killed innocents, too. You just don't know it." Thundercracker gave the occupants of the room one more scathing glare before he left the room.

* * *

"A-are you sure… this is a gooooood idea?"

"'Course, Pretty Wings." A snicker.

"Don't... call me tha'." A hiccup caused by a glitch in a venting system.

"Yeah, Sunny. Don' *hic* call 'im tha'."

"We didn'… ask you, Ssssssides." Another snicker.

"You are _sooooo_ overcharged." A snort.

"So are you."

Sideswipe let out yet another snicker from his position on the floor outside Ironhide's room. The prank had essentially been his idea and had been put together before they really got into the high grade. Now that they were finally implementing that plan, Sideswipe was too snockered to help. If he were sober, Dreadwing would likely be very irritated by this, but in his inebriated state, he thought it was hilarious, and Sunstreaker couldn't agree more, seeing as the high grade had brought out his more agreeable personality. The two sociopathic mechs had gotten into Ironhide's quarters easily enough with the help of Dreadwing's expertise, and Sunstreaker had somehow forced him into a medical stasis. Dreadwing wasn't exactly sure how he did it, and when he asked, Sideswipe slurred something about pranking practice to pranking perfection. To any sober bot, this wouldn't have answered the question, but Dreadwing had only nodded sagely before hiccupping. And Sideswipe snickered when he hiccupped.

Sideswipe snickered at everything.

Sunstreaker and Dreadwing, unable to pull the drunken Sideswipe into the room, decided that it would be best to leave him outside and watch for officers. After all, Prowl would very likely frown upon them super-gluing their weapons speacialist to his berth, and he certainly would be upset that they were framing Ratchet. The sign was a clever addition from Dreadwing only moments ago. It had been Dreadwing's idea, to ward off suspicion, but Sunstreaker had made it. It looked spiffy and announced in perfect calligraphy "This was done by Ratchet, not the twins or Dreadwing". Pure genius.

The officers would never know.

"Heeeeeeeeyyyyy, Sunshine," Dreadwing slurred as he slopped on more glue. "This stuff isn't *hic* drying." Sideswipe snickered.

"I think… wait, I was gonna say something…" Sideswipe began. And he passed out. Sunstreaker and Dreadwing looked over at the silver bot before they both broke out in hysterical laughter.

"Your brother's a idiot!" Dreadwing howled through his laughter.

"Only sometimes," Sunstreaker agreed as he snickered. The two sociopaths snorted and giggled as they continued finished their job, laughing randomly at absolutely nothing. When they finished, the two stepped back to examine their work.

"Peeeeerrrrrrfect. Le's go an' drrrrrrrink so'more," Dreadwing slurred as he put the sign on Ironhide's chassis. The two mechs staggered to the door, and each got under one of Sideswipe's arms. Together, they hauled him to his pedes, and they dragged him forward.

"Nowwww what?" Sunstreaker questioned.

"More high grade!" Dreadwing cheered.

"I like how you process. We need to get dddrrrrunk."

"Yes! I'll race ya back to the room," Dreadwing slurred, his voice raising with drunken excitement. Without another word, he started moving faster. Seeing as they were connected by the silver twin, Sunstreaker could only give a feeble protest as he was dragged along. They turned a corner and ran into a metaphorical wall.

"Hello, Optimus Prime… SIR!" Sunstreaker slurred, bringing his free hand, which happened to be his right one, up in a sloppy salute. "We're working _really_ hhhhard."

"As I can see," Optimus replied with an amused smile. Sideswipe let out a sudden snicker, causing the two bots supporting him to start.

"Wasn't he in stasis?" Dreadwing asked.

"Yup." Sunstreaker looked up at Optimus, who was looking at Dreadwing with a raised optic ridge. "I don't think Optimus thinks you're being leader…y," Sunstreaker said in a not-so-quiet whisper.

"'Course not. I can't do aaaanything right. Leadering is nooo different. 'S'ok. Imma offline soon anyways. All the Autobots wanna kill me."

"That sucks," Sunstreaker stated, laughing a little. "Nothing a little high grade won't fix."

"Ya want some, Prime? Sunstreaker and Sideswipe have _tons_," Dreadwing offered, leader to leader.

"I believe I'm going to have to turn you down this time, Leader Dreadwing. Perhaps next time," Optimus refused easily.

"Nooo problem. More for us. To the room!" Sunstreaker urged. Prime watched, amused, as they marched away, staggering and swaying the whole way down the hall. They were going to have one pit of a processor-ache the next morning. Optimus grinned. It was not going to be a good day for Dreadwing.

* * *

It took them quite a few tries to get the stupid door to open. For some strange reason, the buttons on the keypad kept moving. It was a mystery to the two online bots, but once the door was open, they gave a victorious cheer and proceeded in dragged Sideswipe to a berth. Sideswipe was dumped uncerimoniously onto a berth, and Dreadwing plopped onto the ground while Sunstreaker pulled some more high grade from his storage unit. He passed a cube to Dreadwing as dropped to the ground beside him. Sunstreaker swayed dangerously in his sitting position and frowned when his upper half fell backwards when his motor relays momentarily shorted out.

"Heeeeey, Pretty Wings? Wanna give a bot a servo?" Sunstreaker pleaded. Dreadwing sniggered as he sloppily helped Sunstreaker back up into a sitting position. They situated themselves to where they were sitting back-to-back to prevent another mishap, and they continued on their quest to get drunk.

A half a cube later, Dreadwing passed out. Sunstreaker only gave him a single snort and stole the rest of the jet's high grade. He downed his friend's cube and joined him in stasis.

* * *

**Yep. I updated. Shock. I made three important discoveries last night, and I must share them.**

**1) Sam is the worst Mary-Sue ever. I mean, he's a nerd who can't keep a job, and yet he has these gorgeous girlfriends. Yeah right.**

**2) After seeing Cybertron on DotM, I suddenly have a new-found respect for Prime's previous job as a bridge builder. Anyone else with me on that assessment?**

**3)Dreadwing is an actual Decepticon, but he's nowhere near as hard-core awesome as my Dreadwing. He's supposedly very stupid, actually. I giggled when I discovered his page on TF wiki.**

**AND THIS IS IMPORTANT! IF YOU HAD A CHOICE, WHO WOULD YOU WANT SUNBURST PAIRED WITH?**

**Thundercracker**

**Sunny & Sides**

**Bumblebee**

**Ratchet**

**PLEASE SAY IN YOUR REVIEW.**


	20. Trouble, New Missions, and Departure

**I'm sorry!** Let me say that ahead of time. I say that for two reason:

1) This ending... it was a total cop-out. I hated the ending. I think it lacked in detail, and really, compared to my other writings, I kinda wanna stab this chapter fifty times. The ending, I'm afraid, is rather abrupt, but this story has been hanging for, what, eight months now? Nine? Ten? I believe it's ten months to the day, and I simply had to finish it because (1) it was bugging me to have yet _another_ story gathering dust, and (2) it was unfair to my readers. At least with this, you have a sense of closure and know what happened in the end.

2) Yeah... I had been planning a sequel. Slag, I had planned for this to be a trilogy, but that's not gonna happen. Sunburst simply... doesn't have my attention anymore. I don't like how I wrote out half of the characters here, and really the only OC I like in this is Dreadwing, and sometimes Sunburst, when she's really cute. Back on topic, though, I am no longer writing a sequel, so all that voting, I'm afraid, was for nothing. If I had done a trilogy, Sunburst would have likely had a romantic relationship with the twins (who won) in the last story. That won't be happening, though. My apologies, but the story ends here, and Sunburst and her half-brother will only be appearing in one-shots from this point forward. (Well... D'wing may show up later, seeing as I _do_ still love him...)

As for everything else... I hope you enjoy the final chapter of _A Little Burst of Sunlight._ =D Sorry.

* * *

Klik- under a second

Breem- 8.3 minutes

Joor- 6 hours

Orn- 2 weeks

Deca-orn- 20 weeks

Vorn- 83 years

Danni- TF version of the word "mommy" (Though I don't think I use it in this fic, but just in case.)

Danniluk- TF version of "mother"

Opi- "daddy"

Opiluk- "father"

**::Comm. link::**

"Cybertronian speak."

"_English speak."_

**((Psychic Stuffs))**

Disclaimer: I have seen the term "carrying hold" all over , but I first saw it in Karategal's fic Youngling. So I'm giving her the credit for it. I don't own Transformers, however, I do own the storyline and all OCs.

**Just so y'all know, from now on, "Opi" is Jazz, and "daddy" is Blaster, so that I can differentiate between them without constantly repeating their names, seeing as much of this will likely be from Sunny's POV.**

* * *

-Chapter 20-

The next bot that so much as looked at him was going to die. Slowly. And painfully. The semi-amused looks Prime kept sending him didn't help the situation at all. Then again, nothing could help the situation aside from some nice low-grade and a few more joors of recharge with Sunburst curled up next to his spark.

"Dreadwing!" The black bot winced at the extreme volume of Prowl's angry voice. "Are you listening to me?"

"_Yes, Prowl_," Dreadwing replied in exasperation. "I don't even remember doing that."

"Well, overenergized bots tend to do stupid things. Primus, did you really think we wouldn't connect that sign to you?"

"At the time, obviously I did," Dreadwing mumbled. Prowl's optics flashed.

"You are not aiding your situation," he snarled.

"I wasn't trying to…sir," he stated, tacking on the title at the end to show some semblance of respect. Prowl scowled at the mech.

"I understand that you are no longer considering yourself a part of this faction, but as long as you are seeking asylum here, you will abide by our rules, _AM_ _I UNDERSTOOD_?" Dreadwing winced again when Prowl's last statement came out as a yell.

"Yes, sir!" he snapped back, then he grimaced when he remembered that he wasn't in training camp anymore.

"Dismissed," Prowl hissed as he sat back down in his desk. "And send in Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." Dreadwing nodded as he made his way to the door. He stepped outside and glanced at the two bots that were sitting on the ground, leaning up against the wall. The held identical poses: knees bent, elbow joints resting on knees, and heads resting in their hands.

"Your turn," Dreadwing stated. Identical groans rose from the two front-liners as they both slumped a little more.

"Did he yell?" Sideswipe slurred, his body still distributing the energy from the high-grade.

"Yeah," Dreadwing replied. "A lot." Sideswipe groaned again.

"Primus, my slaggin' helm feels like it was crushed by Sideswipe's pile drivers," Sunstreaker moaned.

"Go ahead, and get it over with," Dreadwing advised. "Waiting'll just slag him off more."

"Fraaaaag," the twins groaned in unison. Sunstreaker slowly rose to his pedes and took a slow step forward. His progress was stopped when a hand yanked on his arm. He stumbled backwards a little with a snarl as Sideswipe proceeded to use his arm to pull himself up.

"My helm. My poor, poor helm," Sideswipe whimpered as he stumbled after Sunstreaker into Prowl's office. The last thing Dreadwing heard before the door closed was Prowl yelling, "WHAT THE SLAG WERE YOU TWO PROCESSING?" at the top of his vocal processor.

"Prowl is a mech good at eliciting pain," Dreadwing mumbled under his breath.

"Ya go' tha' right." Dreadwing groaned as he looked to his right, where an overly amused Jazz stood.

"_What_ did I _do_ to deserve this?" he bemoaned. He turned and started making his way down the hall, fighting back the urge to slag the bouncing mech that was walking beside him. "Can I help you?" he finally asked as he approached the rec room door.

"Act'lly… yeah, ya can," Jazz replied, sounding serious. Dreadwing gave the short mech a look, then glanced over at the rec room doors with a longing expression. Jazz scoffed. "Primus, mech, I'm not gonna keep ya long. I jus' got a request."

"Make it fast, and it better be good," the black flier snapped. Jazz studied him.

"We have recently finished building a base on the moon," Jazz began, dropping his accent as he spoke. "We need mechs to be stationed there, and you need a place to stay that isn't housing a certain weapons specialist."

"So you want me to man the moon base…" Dreadwing clarified flatly. "Thanks, but I don't think your comrades will agree with me controlling their base." Jazz scoffed at this.

"You wouldn't be controlling it. You would be working under Prowl. The other members on the team are Blaster, myself, Mirage, Hound, and the Wreckers," Jazz stated.

"I see…" Dreadwing muttered. "And Sunburst…?"

"Do you honestly think I would leave my sparkling behind, mech?" Jazz asked in irritation.

"I would hope not," Dreadwing replied, looking toward the rec room again.

"So… is that a yes or a no?"

"If Thundercracker can come, then I have no problems with it," Dreadwing stated. "It'll be nice to get away from these bots."

"Tha's what I though' you'd say. We leave t'morrow, mech, at dawn. Don' be late." Jazz gave Dreadwing a sloppy salute before leaving the mech behind to enter the rec room. Dreadwing followed him with his optics before deciding that socializing simply wasn't worth it. He'd let his systems work through the excess energy the old fashioned way: recharging until his systems used it up. Primus willing, he'd be better by the next morning.

* * *

"We go now?" Sunburst questioned as she looked around. The whole base had shown up for their departure, and Sunburst was still in the process of being passed around to various mechs.

"Yep, Sunny. We're about to leave," Hound replied.

"We go up?" Sunburst added as she was passed from Ironhide to Jolt.

"Yep. You're going to the moon," Jolt said with a smile.

"Jote comin'?" she asked, cocking her helm to the side. Jolt gave her a sad smile as he hugged her close.

"I'm afraid not, my spark. I must stay here and continue my lessons," he replied.

"Oh. Doc'er Watchit!" she chirped as she was handed over to the chartreuse medic. She twittered and chirped as he cuddled her close.

"I shall miss you, young one," Ratchet informed her.

"Watchit no come?" she asked sadly.

"No. I am needed here," Ratchet claimed.

"Oh. I miss…" she said softly. She squeaked when she was suddenly lifted from Ratchet's hands. She was cuddled to two chests, the sound of two identical sparks singing to her.

"Be careful, little femme. Don't do anything I wouldn't," Sideswipe said with a grin. Sunstreaker scoffed.

"Don't listen to him, kid. Stay safe, and don't let Dreadwing do anything stupid," he replied.

"'Kay. I be good," she stated as she looked up.

"Time to go, young one," Optimus's deep voice stated. The twins separated, and Sunburst was handed up to Optimus, who held her to his chest. "I will see you again in a year's time. Behave."

"I will. I be good," Sunburst repeated as she cuddled into Optimus's chassis. The prime smiled gently down at the sparkling that had managed to wiggle her way into the spark of every mech and femme on base.

"Take care of her," he ordered the mechs standing before him.

"Wouldn't do any less," Blaster informed him as he took the femling from his commander's hands.

"Very well. Safe travels. Until all are one," Optimus said in farewell. The phrase was repeated back to him, and the team of mechs entered the recently acquired space hopper, ready to move on to their next adventure.

* * *

See? Total cop-out. Y'all have every right to be angry, but flames and such will not be tolerated. The story is over, and negative feedback won't change that. Just reread the first nineteen chapters and ignore this one if it upsets you too much. *sad smile* I simply cannot pick this back up, and I just didn't want to write DISCONTINUED on any of my other fics :( SO, once again, I apologize, but at least you are no longer waiting for an update. Sorry to disappoint.


End file.
